Aurora
by NiNa. Bia
Summary: Morrer parecia difícil agora pra mim, eu não sabia se sentiria dor, medo, solidão, ou se não sentiria nada. Eu só queria voltar e evitar tudo isso, mas agora já era tarde demais. ExB, T, LongFic.
1. Prólogo

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

**Autora: **Bianca Alvarenga (Nina)

**Beta-Reader: **Stephanie Oliveira (Teti)

**N/A: **Trabalhei as férias todas nessa fic para que ela fosse concluída e consegui \o/, fiz alguns bônus (como a trilha sonora, Capas, o Prólogo e o Epílogo) e coloquei o poema que me deu a idéia para o nome da obra.

Espero que gostem =)

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

**Prólogo**

Eu nunca considerei muito as formas de alguém morrer, mesmo porque nunca pensei sobre isso - não comigo. Eu esperava morrer bem velha e sem muitas histórias interessantes a contar, como a maioria das pessoas no mundo, mas no fundo desejava que minha vida desse alguma volta.

Claro que eu não imaginava que a volta seria tão grande, tão diferente e tão fantástica, e muito menos que ela me levaria até onde estou agora. Arrependimento? Nenhum. Estou apenas com medo, muito medo do que viria agora - mesmo sabendo que eu estava prevista pra morrer nesse dia - eu ainda tinha uma fraca esperança de que as coisas mudassem.

Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que Edward estava ali por perto, me observando e cuidando de mim, como ele sempre faz, mas de alguma forma eu temia por nós dois. Primeiro porque ele podia se machucar no meio de tudo isso, e segundo... Bem, porque se eu morresse eu não sabia muito bem como ele aceitaria isso.

Meu estômago recontorcia-se com força, fazendo-me tontear, juntando às lágrimas em meus olhos. As promessas que eu fiz agora pareciam vãs em minha mente e eu só desejava que o estrago na vida das pessoas que eu amava - e que sofreriam com minha perda - não fosse grande. Mas até a morte mais dolorosa do mundo parecia fácil pra mim, visto onde estou. Eu não queria deixar tudo que construí nesse tempo pra trás, eu não podia deixar as linhas do meu destino indefinidas, eu não podia me entregar assim.

Se esse era o fim, e se existisse alguém lá em cima pra controlar as pessoas daqui da Terra, ele estava sendo muito cruel comigo. Apesar das palavras de Edward ecoarem em minha mente, o conforto nunca parecia vir, como se eu tivesse certeza que aquele era o fim.

Morrer parecia difícil agora pra mim, eu não sabia se sentiria dor, medo, solidão, ou se não sentiria nada. Eu só queria voltar e evitar tudo isso, mas agora já era tarde demais.

As luzes se acenderam e eu caminhei na direção delas, encarando o fim; o meu fim.

**Aurora (Manoel de Andrade)**

Não direi que me encantas mais do que o silêncio

Porque é assim que despertas as aves e os caminhos.

Meus olhos também nascem pelo parto da esperança

Porque vivo na imortalidade

Renascendo em cada dia.

Deixa-me rever em prece tua face ressurgida

Porque tua luz é sempre uma catarse.

Teu olhar estende as linhas do horizonte

E toda paisagem então é uma ventura

E já não és mais nada

Porque desfaleces no seio da beleza.

Repara como sou pequeno diante do teu rosto amanhecido

Mas como é grande o que em mim te contempla.

Para renascer basta-me apenas teu momento

Tua humilde majestade

Tuas pétalas de fogo

E essa corola ardente

Porque não peço nada mais que a tua luz

Inaugurando o mundo em cada alvorecer

E que nunca me encontres cego ou vencido.

**Soundtrack**

**Prólogo – **Breathe - Paramore

**1** –Talk - Coldplay

**1.1** - Eyes on Fire – Blue Foundation

**2** – Use Somebody – Kings of Leon

**3 –** Decode – Paramore

**4 –** Love is Noise – The Verve

**4.1** – Gravity – Sara Bairelles

**5 -** A rush of the blood to the head – Coldplay

**6 –** A better Man – James Morrison

**6.1 –** The Reason - Hoobastank

**7 –** Save Yourself – Senses Fail

**7.1 –** Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol

**8 –** Nickelback – Savin' Me

**8.1 –** All Around Me – Flyleaf

**8.2 –** Broken – Amy Lee and Seether

**8.3 –** Goodnight Goodnight – Maroon 5

**9 –** Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansel

**10 –** It Ends Tonight – The All American Rejects

**10.1 –** Black – Pearl Jam

**10.2 –** Here With Me – Dido

**Epílogo – **Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne


	2. Capítulo 1 O Anjo de Mármore

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

Poucas reviews :/

Como visto, postarei todos os sábados =) os capítulos mais curtos eu posto no meio da semana.

Espero **mais** reviews, grrr.

Obrigada à Juju =D que reviewzou. Estou esperando a atualização das suas fics. Hunf ¬¬

E Pam =D sempre me apoiando. Amo demais!

A fanfic é toda Bella POV, e o primeiro capítulo é um dos maiores.

Boa leitura =D

Nina =D

* * *

**Bella POV**

**Capítulo 1 - O Anjo de Mármore**

Minha vida é realmente injusta. Quando as coisas começam a dar certo, algo tem de estragar tudo. Ter um ponto de vista egoísta não é exatamente o que eu quero ter agora, mas Renée estava se casando; **de novo**.

Não era a primeira fã de Phill, quero dizer, ele era legal, mas sabia que minha mãe merecia mais. Admito que gosto mais de Charlie, mas a idéia de morar junto com ele me faz simplesmente desanimada.

Não por ser ele, nem por ser Renée, mas era Forks! Três mil e poucos habitantes, árvores, frio e muita, muita chuva.

Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que não me permitira ficar tão egoísta, afinal, era a felicidade de Renée, minha mãe. E depois, daqui dois anos eu poderei fazer faculdade fora.

Suspirei profundamente com a idéia, e deixar minha doida mãe sozinha? Não! Ela não estaria sozinha, ela teria Charlie, certo?

Que estupidez, Bella! Pare de ser egoísta. Eu tinha que fazer eu mesma entender que aquilo não podia ser tão ruim assim e que de alguma forma depois melhoraria.

Eu estava sentada na cama do meu novo quarto, Charlie nunca teve filhos e aquilo era um antigo depósito que ele mesmo limpou e arrumou para que eu morasse lá. Havia poucos móveis, eu não quis muita coisa, não precisava de tanto. Uma cama, um armário, um computador para pesquisas e uma estante onde eu pudesse guardar meus livros era o bastante; o essencial.

"Bella" Ouvi Renée batendo à porta. "Posso entrar?"

"Claro" Concordei, virando-me para a direção onde Renée apareceria.

"Trouxe seu vestido e seus sapatos para hoje" Ela estava simplesmente radiante, o sorriso quase mal cabia no rosto e isso me fez sorrir também. A vi depositando duas caixas em cima da minha cama, e sentando na mesma. "Estou tão nervosa"

"Você não deveria estar se arrumando?" Indaguei franzindo as sobrancelhas, afinal; hoje era o dia dela.

"Oh eu sei! Estou tão atrasada, Bella! Preciso ainda rever um milhão de coisas, deveria ir à igreja olhar a decoração, mas eu preciso me arrumar e..." As infinitas palavras saíam com pressa da boca dela enquanto ela gesticulava nervosa, Renée sempre estava atrasada; sempre. Segurei as mãos dela, fazendo-a parar.

"Eu me arrumo mais cedo e vou, recebo os convidados também" Me coloquei pronta, vendo os olhos dela brilharem. "Pode ir se arrumar, mãe"

"Oh Bella! Você é a melhor filha do mundo!" Ela abraçou-me e eu sorri, abraçando-a também. "Agora deixe-me ir, preciso ir ao cabeleireiro, era pra eu estar lá há 15 minutos" Ela levantou-se com pressa, depositou um beijo em minha testa e saiu do quarto.

Atrasada; de novo. Sorri com esse pensamento e desviei meus olhos para a caixa ao meu lado. Deslizei as mãos por ela, temendo o que teria ali dentro, Renée não me deixou ver o vestido. Tirei a tampa da caixa, vendo uma seda azul marinho dobrada. Puxei o tecido com cuidado, estendendo-o à minha frente, podendo ver todo o vestido agora. Não era tão ruim...

Aliás, se meu pessimismo permite, ele é bem bonito. De alças, drapeado no busto, com uma faixa de cetim abaixo do drapeado e liso no restante. Oh não! Meu pessimismo estava atacando novamente; um vestido de alças para a chuva e o frio de Forks?

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, me levantando. Tomei um rápido banho, enrolando-me numa toalha e voltando para o quarto. Parei frente à cama, reparando que não havia aberto a outra caixa. Abri num rápido puxão, vendo um par de sapatos prata de salto fino. Fora bem escolhidos, conforme o vestido, mas não combinava com a lama e o chão molhado liso; isso sem contar minha falta de coordenação.

Soltei-me da toalha e me vesti, calçando minhas sandálias. Fui até o espelho, fazendo uma maquiagem simples, arrumando meu cabelo com duas borboletas de strass. Fui até meu armário, pegando um bolero branco e vestindo; na Igreja eu o tiraria.

Peguei o mapa de como chegar à igreja e as chaves da minha caminhonete que Charlie havia me dado assim que cheguei a Forks; Chevy 67, vermelha. Linda, perfeita!

Desci todas as escadas, vendo que estava sozinha em casa; Charlie já estava na igreja e Renée estava se arrumando. Talvez Renée fosse ser a noiva mais atrasada da história, talvez Charlie fosse se casar só no dia seguinte.

Dirigi devagar por causa da chuva, enquanto olhava o mapa. Sem muitos problemas cheguei à igreja, a cidade era bem pequena, e parecia que toda ela estava aglomerada dentro daquela pequena igreja.

Desci da caminhonete e olhei-me no reflexo do vidro, reparando que sequer havia visto o resultado da roupa que estava vestindo. Bom, estava razoável...

Abri um guarda-chuva que estava no banco passageiro e andei o mais devagar possível pelo piso molhado da entrada da igreja. Entrei pelas portas da mesma, sendo olhada por todos os convidados que ali já estavam, e claro; Charlie. Eu ainda não havia aparecido em Forks, ninguém ali me conhecia...

Senti todo meu sangue se concentrando em minhas bochechas e saí pela lateral, andando pela igreja enquanto olhava os arranjos, conforme Renée recomendou. Tirei o bolero branco e coloquei num canto, com as chaves da minha caminhonete, o meu guarda-chuva e o mapa que me levaria de volta pra casa. Charlie tocou meu ombro e eu virei para olhá-lo.

"Bella, esta é a família Cullen" O reservado jeito de Charlie não permitia que ele fosse mais longe. "Esse é o Doutor Carlisle, ele é médico no hospital, essa é Esme mulher dele, Rosalie e Jasper Hale, Alice, Emmett e Edward Cullen" Ele deu uma rápida explicação e eu me esforcei para sorrir, tentando ser simpática.

"Bella Swan" Me apresentei, estendendo a mão para Carlisle. Passei os olhos por todos, vendo quão belos todos eles eram. Perfeitos, assim digamos, pele pálida, olhos dourados, cada um com uma diferente beleza, mas todos pareciam anjos. A mão coberta por luvas de Carlisle cumprimentou-me, eu quase podia jurar que senti o frio pela lã da peça, o que era impossível...

Percebi que a garota mais baixa - Alice - estava com o garoto loiro - Jasper -, a mulher loira - Rosalie - estava com o mais alto - Emmett - e o último - Edward - estava sozinho. Quando olhei para ele, os incríveis olhos dourados estavam me olhando, vidrados. Ele e Jasper estavam um pouco recuados, olhando para mim.

"Com licença" Constrangida, pedi, e saí sem olhar para trás. A expressão dos dois era de dor, mas a de Edward parecia ter algo mais... Parecia raiva.

Depois de checar os arranjos da igreja pela décima vez, parei ao lado do altar, olhando no relógio.

Logo todo o mundo estaria ali, menos a mais atrasada noiva; Renée. Passei os olhos pelos bancos da igreja e encontrei a família Cullen, o estranho perfeito garoto ainda me olhava com a mesma expressão. Ele estava na ponta do banco, mais distante.

Forcei-me a encará-lo por alguns instantes, mas logo perdi a coragem no meio dos olhos dourados. Desviei o olhar para o chão, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. Apertei minhas mãos suadas, saindo dali e dando mais uma volta pela igreja. Logo Charlie chegou com mais convidados a me apresentar e eu me esforcei ao máximo pra parecer pelo menos educada.

O olhar do garoto Cullen estava me enlouquecendo; como ele podia ter raiva de mim? Eu sequer o conhecia! Nunca vim à Forks, nunca fiz nada a ele, aliás; nunca fiz nada a ninguém.

Nada grave pelo menos, ponderei. Voltei a olhá-los, agora não corria o risco de olharem diretamente para mim, eu estava na lateral da igreja. O loiro não mais me olhava, estava conversando com a mais baixa, Edward parecia desconfortável, a expressão estava contorcida, como se não quisesse estar aqui. Talvez fosse isso, talvez ele não quisesse mesmo vir ao casamento.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela marcha nupcial, praguejei em mente, era pra eu estar ao lado do altar. Corri de salto alto, ignorando minha incrível habilidade de cair nesses momentos. As molhadas solas das minhas sandálias me traíram quando passei pela ponta de um banco, tentei me segurar no mesmo, mas não consegui, esperei cair no chão e estragar o casamento de Renée; péssima hora pra cair, na entrada da noiva.

Porém, não caí. Um braço me amparou pela cintura, discretamente, ninguém percebeu. Bom, quase ninguém; os Cullen perceberam. Já sabendo de quem era aquele braço amparador, subi meus olhos, encontrando olhos dourados confusos olhando pra mim.

Suas narinas inflaram e Edward rapidamente me soltou. Recompus, ajeitando meu vestido, andando agora com mais segurança até o altar, parando ali ao lado. Meu coração estava disparado, minhas pernas tremiam compulsivamente, eu me concentrei, tentando não transparecer. Encarei Renée, que já chorava de emoção e sorri, tentando controlar todo nervosismo que me corroía por dentro, me fazendo quase enlouquecer. Em relance eu olhava Edward, a expressão dele não estava mais tão enraivecida, mas ele ainda parecia desconfortável. Ele estava duramente me encarando, sem desviar por um segundo, por um instante eu morri de vontade de saber o que ele estava pensando ou sentindo...

Um gelado vento vindo da porta da igreja bateu, arrepiando minha pele. Rapidamente senti que o cheiro dele, vindo daquele pequeno contato, ainda estava em mim, aspirei profundamente, sentindo minhas pernas amolecerem mais. Segurei-me na ponta do altar por segurança, vendo Edward franzir as sobrancelhas... Eu deveria estar mais branca que ele.

Renée chegou ao altar e eu fui abraçá-la, sorrindo. Limpei as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto dela e beijei sua bochecha, virando-a para Charlie, que sorria abismado. Casamento era algo que não cabia nos meus pensamentos, mas ainda assim era lindo.

Durante os votos eu me emocionei, quase me permitindo chorar. Tinha certeza que meus olhos estavam encharcados, mas eu não derramei nenhuma lágrima. Ao fim da cerimônia todos aplaudiram e se levantaram. Os noivos saíram pelo corredor, recebendo a tradicional chuva de arroz. Peguei minhas coisas no canto e saí logo atrás, praguejando os malditos grãos de arroz embaixo dos meus pés, uma mão segurou a minha, dando-me segurança. Esperançosa, levantei o olhar, esperando que fosse um pálido anjo, mas me decepcionei...

"Olá. Eu sou Jacob Black" O garoto dos olhos negros se apresentou, sorrindo.

"Bella... Swan" Eu respirei no intervalo das palavras, ainda tentando me colocar de pé direitamente.

"Problemas com o piso escorregadio?" Ele riu, ainda segurando minha mão com firmeza.

"Sim, muitos" Admiti, segurando a mão dele com força também para não correr o risco de cair e derrubar Jacob junto.

"No Arizona não chovia tanto, não é?" Ainda rindo da minha situação, ele começou a me conduzir até a porta da igreja, segurando minha mão com facilidade.

"Não, e quando chovia eu não costumava ter esses problemas..." Continuei olhando o chão para assegurar-me de que estaria de pé até o lado de fora da igreja.

"Meu pai é um velho amigo de Charlie, desde que me entendo por gente eles já eram amigos" Paramos em frente à igreja e eu abri o guarda-chuva, fiquei na ponta dos pés para cobrí-lo também, já que ele era bem mais alto que eu. A mão que não me segurava segurou o guarda-chuva, fazendo-me voltar os pés pro chão.

"Entendo..." Concordei, agora olhando para o garoto. "Obrigada pela ajuda, Jacob." Agradeci, forçando um sorriso.

"Sem problemas" Ele soltou-me e coçou a nuca, sem jeito. "Charlie falou bastante sobre Renée e você para meu pai"

"É mesmo?" Comecei a andar para os fundos da igreja, onde seria a festa. Charlie detestava festas, mas Renée o convenceu de que uma festa não seria tão ruim, e ele acabou por concordar. Jacob andava ao meu lado, agora voltando a segurar minha mão, por segurança.

"Sim. Ele disse que você era tão bonita quanto Renée" Ele olhou para mim, risonho, enquanto as bochechas ainda estavam levemente coradas. Eu sorri, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem também.

Desviei o olhar e vi Edward parado mais à frente, segurando um guarda-chuva preto enquanto nos encarava. A expressão estava séria, fria, ele parecia petrificado no lugar, não se movia um centímetro sequer, apenas os olhos passaram de mim para Jacob. Foi então que vi reprovação em seu olhar; raiva.

O que havia de errado com ele? Por que tanto rancor no olhar?

Continuei a olhá-lo até que Jacob me deu um leve puxão, fazendo-me voltar a andar ao lado dele.

"Aquele é meu pai, Bella" Jacob apontou um velho homem em uma cadeira de rodas, que logo veio em nossa direção.

"Isabella" O pai de Jacob sorriu, estendendo uma mão para mim "Sou Billy Black, um velho amigo de Charlie" Segurei a mão áspera de Billy, sorrindo. "Charlie me disse que você era tão bonita quanto Renée, e ele realmente não estava exagerando. Você é uma linda moça..." Ele elogiou, olhando Jacob, que pareceu querer esconder-se embaixo da terra. Eu já tinha ouvido aquilo hoje...

"Obrigada, Billy" Eu sorri forçadamente, sem jeito também. "Vou encontrar Renée, com licença" Abri um sorriso mais uma vez e saí, indo ao encontro de Renée.

Abracei-a apertado, desejando tudo de melhor do mundo. Renée merecia isso e muito mais, apesar de atrapalhada, ela tinha um enorme coração. Emocionada, ela beijou minhas duas bochechas e segurou minha mão com força. Charlie nos interrompeu com pesar, segurando a mão livre de Renée, ele virou-a para os convidados.

"Os Cullen já estão indo, queriam te parabenizar" Charlie anunciou e eu estanquei. Meu coração disparou, minhas pernas tremiam tanto, que se estivesse ocorrendo um terremoto, eu nem perceberia. Olhei cada um dos rostos pálidos e vi Edward, o último deles. Meu coração enlouqueceu quando vi que ele não estava mais sério, mas sim sorrindo. Os perfeitos brancos dentes estavam à mostra, ele parecia estar se esforçando para ser simpático.

"Mas já? Aproveitem mais, a festa nem começou" Renée lamentou, aproximando-se mais.

"Sinto muito, Renée, Esme está indisposta." Carlisle explicou, abraçando o ombro da mulher.

"Sinto por não poder ficar, Renée, peço desculpas. A festa está linda, parabéns, todos nossos votos de felicidade para vocês." Esme sorriu um belíssimo sorriso, emocionada. "A propósito, sua menina é linda" Ela desviou o olhar para mim, e eu sorri, ainda com o coração descontrolado. "Seja bem-vinda à Forks, Bella"

"Obrigada" Tomando uma boa dose de fôlego eu consegui responder, vendo Esme sorrir com ternura.

"Já vamos. Parabéns novamente, Charlie, felicidades" Carlisle segurou a mão de Charlie, o cumprimentando. Em seguida todos os Cullen's saíram, andando até a lateral da igreja. Eles pareciam flutuar mesmo com o chão escorregadio, num ensaiado passo de dança. Edward passou ao meu lado, a mão dele tocou ligeiramente meu braço, até acidentalmente eu diria. Arrepiei-me com o leve toque, meu coração voltou a bater fortemente contra meu peito e minhas bochechas enrubesceram. A mão dele estava gelada, muito gelada, pelo pouco que senti.

Olhei-o por cima dos ombros, vendo os cabelos cor de bronze dançarem conforme o vento frio, desejei ver os olhos dourados mais uma vez, mas ele não virou-se.

Meus olhos desceram ao chão, decepcionada. Aquela talvez fosse a última vez que eu veria o rancoroso anjo.

_**

* * *

  
**_

O dia seguinte foi um dos piores da minha vida. Meu despertador ecoava em meus ouvidos, fazendo minha cabeça latejar. Juntei o máximo de força para acertá-lo, mas tudo que acertei foi uma mesinha de cabeceira de madeira bem dura. Gemi com a dor que me fazia ficar cada vez mais consciente.

Esforcei-me para abrir os olhos, certificando que meus cílios estavam juntos. Pressionei para abrí-los e enxerguei a claridade que vinha pela janela. Levantei-me querendo morrer, casamentos aos domingos não eram uma boa idéia. Percebi então que meu celular ainda tocava, me fazendo ficar irritada e lembrar-me da minha mão que ainda doía. Desliguei-o do jeito convencional e sutil; apertando o botão vermelho.

Fui até o espelho do banheiro, certificando-me que não havia tirado direito minha maquiagem porque estava morrendo de sono, e em estado de quase inconsciência. Meu cabelo estava um desastre, os nós nele eram infinitos e impossíveis de desembaraçar.

Suspirei profundamente e abri o chuveiro, tomando um demorado banho para que pudesse acordar e para tirar de vez aquela estúpida maquiagem. Saí do banheiro e repentinamente um balde de água fria pareceu cair sobre a minha cabeça. Hoje era meu primeiro dia de aula em Forks...

Choraminguei, sentando na cama. Eu estava com o cabelo todo embaraçado, olheiras profundíssimas e uma cara de sono absurda. Que ótimo! A nova aberração de Forks: Isabella Swan, vinda dos circos de Phoenix.

Forcei-me a rir um pouco, hoje meu humor estava negro demais. Ainda enrolada em uma toalha abri as portas do armário, tirando um jeans claro, uma blusa lilás de malha e um moletom preto de zíper. Acho que estava bom.

Ainda de toalha fui até a janela, abrindo a mesma e recebendo uma corrente de ar congelado. Fechei-a imediatamente, xingando alto.

"Bella?" Charlie bateu à porta, esperando. "Está tudo bem?"

"Está" Afirmei, sentando na cama. "Logo vou descer, Charlie."

"Bom, eu estou indo trabalhar. Se precisar de algo para comer, está tudo em cima da mesa" A voz dele se afastou e eu ouvi passos na escada. Respirei fundo, me levantando. Peguei as roupas e me vesti rapidamente, calçando um tênis. Com muita disposição e uma boa dose de creme desembaraçador, desfiz os nós do meu cabelo, deixando-o relativamente arrumado.

Saí do quarto e andei com passos leves no corredor; com certeza Renée ainda estava dormindo.

Encarei as coisas na mesa da cozinha e percebi que pela noite mal dormida, meu estômago não estava de muito bom humor. Encostei-me na pia e peguei um copo d'água.

Parte da culpa do mau humor do meu estômago era de Edward. Não dele, exatamente, mas eu sonhei com ele na noite toda. Os olhos dourados me encarando com frieza, como se eu fosse culpada por todos os crimes do mundo.

Bufei, jogando o restante da água na pia e lavando o copo. Fui até a sala, vendo as chaves da minha caminhonete, embaixo delas havia um mapa desenhado de como eu chegaria até a escola de Forks; claro, obra de Charlie.

Peguei minha mochila, as chaves e o mapa, subindo as escadas de novo. Talvez luvas fossem boa idéia para o frio lá fora. Peguei minhas luvas pretas de lã e desci os degraus de dois em dois, pensando que me apressar seria necessário agora.

Quando saí de casa vi que o chão estava coberto de gelo, a chuva da noite passada congelara. Vi também que os pneus da minha caminhonete tinham correntes para que eu não derrapasse com o gelo da estrada; mais uma obra de Charlie.

Segui o caminho devagar, chegando com alguns minutos de adianto na escola. Assim que desci da minha barulhenta caminhonete, todos prestaram atenção em mim. Joguei minha mochila por cima de um ombro, entrando pelas escadas, enquanto sentia minhas bochechas queimarem.

Fui até a secretaria, pegando meu horário e meus livros.

"Essa aula de Educação Física pode ser trocada por Teatro. Estamos fazendo essa troca porque o curso foi recém aderido à grade. O que me diz, Isabella, Teatro ou Educação Física?"

Oh! Eu adorava Forks agora. Meu mau humor foi seriamente abalado após essa notícia e eu até sorri.

"Teatro me parece uma boa idéia" Concordei, ela rasurou meu horário, escrevendo 'Teatro' por cima de 'Educação Física'. Aqueles rabiscos pareciam a melhor obra de arte do mundo. Agradeci e saí da secretaria, indo para minha primeira aula; Literatura.

* * *

As minhas aulas passaram com lentidão. Ouvia os diversos professores falarem e falarem enquanto assistia mais gelo aglomerar-se lá fora, formando uma espessa camada. Suspirei profundamente, ouvindo o sinal da última aula antes do almoço.

Enquanto juntava minhas coisas, alguém debruçou-se na mesa. Subi o olhar e encontrei um par de olhos puxadinhos, me olhando com curiosidade.

"Olá, Bella... eu sou Eric" Ele rapidamente se apresentou, e mais quatro pessoas rodearam minha mesa. "Esses são Taylor, Mike, Jessica e Angela" Ele apontou um por um, apresentando-me.

"Olá" Acenei timidamente, olhando cada um deles. Todos pareciam vidrados em mim, um mais interessado que o outro, como se eu fosse a novidade do momento. Reprimi um gemido; talvez eu realmente fosse...

"Almoce com a gente, Bella" A loira, Jessica, chamou.

"Claro..." Concordei, me levantando. O grupo começou a andar em direção ao refeitório, Angela colocou-se ao meu lado e começou a conversar sobre um assunto qualquer, que eu não estava muito envolvida. Estava prestando atenção nos meninos que conversavam sobre algum lugar chamado La Push, e prestando atenção em outra menina que juntou-se a nós; Lauren. Ela e Jessica estavam conversando sobre garotos, preferi então dar mais atenção à Angela, o assunto dela era mais interessante.

Foi então quando ouvi um nome bem conhecido, conhecido demais; Edward Cullen. Virei meu rosto instantaneamente, como se tivessem me chamado, vendo que Jessica e Lauren suspiravam. Uma pontinha de raiva me invadiu, e eu com certeza franzi o cenho, deixando Angela completamente perdida.

Será possível? Edward Cullen aqui? Impossível... Não podia ser!

Será que ele aterrorizaria minhas noites de sono e os meus dias na escola?

Talvez não, Forks era tão pequeno, que eu não duvidava que elas conhecessem Edward de outro lugar, em alguma outra ocasião. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar e transparecer normal para Angela, que ainda me olhava confusa.

"Desculpe, Angela, lembrei subitamente de algo que já deveria ter lembrado." Expliquei, forçando um sorriso. "Continue" Incentivei, vendo-a sorrir e continuar a tagarelar.

Sentamos à mesa, Angela terminou o assunto e todos voltaram a olhar pra mim, curiosos. Bati os dedos na mesa, impaciente, olhando minha maçã em cima desta.

"Então, Bella, você é do Arizona?" Ouvi Mike indagar, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sim, Phoenix" Expliquei, vendo todos fascinarem-se por aquela curta resposta. Que coisa mais esquisita...

"E vai ficar em Forks por muito tempo?" Lauren perguntou, indiferente. Encarei-a, forçando um visível falso sorriso.

"O que é muito tempo?" Indaguei, fazendo todos prestarem atenção em nós duas. 'O tempo em que você fica deixando seu cabelo liso assim?' Alfinetei em mente, abafando um riso pelo meu próprio pensamento.

"Não sei, morar permanentemente aqui" Ela olhava para as próprias unhas com desinteresse, fazendo-me revirar os olhos.

"Talvez sim, talvez não. Depende muito da faculdade" Expliquei, segurando a maçã e mordendo um pedaço dela.

De repente toda a mesa parou, toda mesa não, todo o refeitório. Todos olhavam para a porta, que estava atrás de mim. Continuei a comer minha maçã, desinteressada, com calma.

"Os Cullen..." Angela falou, com a boca aberta.

Foi aí que eu tentei respirar, engolir e falar ao mesmo tempo. Engasguei, tossindo muito alto, ficando provavelmente mais vermelha que a maçã. Rapidamente todos vieram me ajudar, percebendo que eu não estava conseguindo fazer nenhuma das coisas que tentei fazer ao mesmo tempo - respirar, engolir ou falar.

Mike levantou meus braços, Angela começou a me abanar com a bandeja e Eric empurrava minhas costas, para que eu desengasgasse. Com muito esforço eu engoli o pedaço de maçã preso em minha garganta e respirei fundo, dando mais algumas tossidas. Assim que recomposta, virei-me para trás, vendo os Cullen também me olharem confusos, assim como o restante do refeitório. Virei-me rapidamente, tentando esconder a vermelhidão das minhas bochechas e a humilhação que me consumia. Não sabia onde enfiar minha cabeça, até cogitei em me esconder atrás da bandeja, mas nada adiantaria.

"Está tudo bem, Bella?" Angela indagou, preocupada.

'NÃO!' Gritei em minha mente, sentindo-me totalmente desastrada pelo ocorrido. Olhei discretamente por cima dos ombros, vendo os Cullen se sentarem com calma; apenas Edward e Alice olhavam pra mim. Alice sorriu, parecendo querer me passar confiança. Edward me olhava sério, como se estivesse me reprovando por quase morrer engasgada. Ou por quase morrer de vergonha.

Lembrei-me que todos da mesa esperavam uma resposta sensata para terem certeza que não faltou oxigênio no meu cérebro, deixando-me lesada. Virei-me para eles, tendo seis pares de olhos curiosos grudados em mim.

"Eu estou bem, obrigada" Confirmei, suspirando pesadamente. Todos sentaram-se novamente, voltando a conversar. De tempo em tempo eu olhava para trás, discretamente, vendo que Edward me olhava. Não havia mais dureza em seu olhar, ele parecia curioso... como se quisesse me decifrar. Pensei então na frase da Esfinge: 'Decifra-me ou devoro-te'.

"No que está pensando, Bella?" Angela indagou, me olhando.

"Decifra-me ou devoro-te" Repeti o que estava pensando, vendo Edward rir levemente, olhando para mim.

"A esfinge?" Ela indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"É, preciso fazer um trabalho sobre a Grécia antiga" Expliquei um argumento ridículo; o primeiro que veio à minha mente.

"Eu adoro história antiga! Reis, imperadores, pirâmides..." Ela começou a tagarelar e eu ri, prestando atenção no que ela dizia enquanto olhava Edward de relance. Eu desisti de comer minha maçã, deixando-a de lado; não queria me desastrar mais naquele dia.

As paredes do meu estômago se retorceram, causando-me uma incômoda dor. Respirei fundo, tentando me livrar do desconforto, mas nada adiantou.

O sinal tocou, eu peguei meu horário, vendo qual aula eu teria agora. Então enxerguei os rabiscos no papel, vendo que minha próxima aula seria teatro.

"Do que você tem aula agora, Angela?" Indaguei, dobrando o papel e guardando no bolso de trás de minha calça.

"Bom, era pra ser educação física, mas troquei por teatro, e você?" Ela juntava os livros espalhados pela mesa. Uma pontinha de alegria surgiu em minha face, pelo menos teria uma boa companhia nas aulas.

"Também" Ajudei-a a guardar os livros e ela sorriu, colocando a mochila nas costas. Eu fiz o mesmo com a minha, começando a andar até a porta do refeitório. "Você sabe onde é o teatro?"

"Ao lado do prédio de biologia. Ele foi recém construído, acho que não está cem por cento pronto, mas ficará até a peça semestral!" Ela bateu palmas, animadíssima com a tal peça.

"Peça?" Franzi as sobrancelhas e comecei a andar até a direção apontada por Angela, tendo-a ao meu lado.

"Sim, o professor Dawnson prometeu que faria a adaptação de alguma peça clássica, ele mesmo escolheria o elenco..." Angela começou a explicar e minha mente teve um bloqueio. Eu era um terror com essas coisas, quando era criança, fazia ballet; em todas as apresentações eu ficava no fundo. Quem sabe o Sr. Dawnson me colocaria pra ser a árvore? Já seria uma grande aparição...

Suspirei, voltando a olhar Angela. Eufórica, ela apontou para frente, me chacoalhando. Sério, me chacoalhar no chão coberto de gelo não é uma muito boa idéia. Segurei o moletom de Mike, que estava logo ao lado, tentando me manter em pé.

"Olhe Bella!" Angela quase gritou, boquiaberta. Olhei na direção que ela apontava e vi uma enorme construção; o teatro. Era claro que ainda estava em obras, pela quantidade de material de construção fora deste e guindastes em volta. Ainda assim era muito bonito, colorido, com uma entrada toda iluminada.

Imagens de figuras importantes do teatro espalhadas pela fachada; desde Shakespeare até Sócrates. Uma enorme escadaria de madeira que dava acesso ao interior do teatro, coberta por um tapete vermelho. Soltei-me de Mike, e encantada, comecei a subir a escadaria de madeira.

Cheguei ao interior; um palco de madeira envernizada, a mais ou menos um metro e meio do chão, uma estrutura de ferro que segurava todas as luzes - dezenas delas - focadas no palco, e a cortina vermelha de veludo.

Uma pequena escada levava o palco até o chão, frente ao público, às centenas de cadeiras acomodadas para quem fosse assistir os espetáculos. As paredes eram todas coloridas, com as faces tristes e felizes do símbolo do teatro desenhadas por todas as partes, dando o toque final ao ambiente.

Meus olhos brilharam, maravilhados, o lugar parecia ter um encanto. Tirei meu moletom preto, colocando-o pendurado no cabideiro, comecei a andar pelo corredor entre as cadeiras do público, ainda captando cada detalhe daquele lugar. Subi as pequenas escadas que davam ao palco, olhando em volta. Olhei para frente, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem. Não havia uma única pessoa sentada ali me assistindo, mas eu já me sentia envergonhada de estar em cima daquele palco.

Um senhor de uns trinta anos saiu de trás das cortinas, me olhando. Supus que ele era o Sr. Dawnson, e acertei.

"Bon jour, mademoiselle." Ele sorriu, vendo minha expressão maravilhada. "Sou Philip Dawnson, professor de Teatro e Interpretação"

"Bon jour, monsieur" Ri levemente, olhando para ele. "Bella Swan."

"Nunca te vi por aqui, jeune fille, você mora em Forks?" Era claro que ele não era francês, mas o sotaque era perfeito.

"Na verdade, me mudei pra Forks ontem, professeur." Coloquei em prática meu francês intermediário, sorrindo.

"Bienvenue, mademoiselle" Ele curvou-se levemente, fazendo um cumprimento à moda antiga.

"Merci beaucoup" Imitei o cumprimento, vendo o restante dos alunos entrarem. Alguns tiveram o mesmo efeito que eu, maravilharam-se com o teatro, outros não deram muita importância.

"Sentem-se todos, aqui, no chão mesmo." Sr. Dawnson orientou, apontando para o chão do palco. Eu me sentei, abraçando minhas pernas, enquanto ainda olhava o teatro em minha volta.

Rapidamente o palco foi preenchido por estudantes, Angela sentou ao meu lado, tão maravilhada quanto eu. Alguém sentou no lugar vazio ao meu lado, vi Angela ficar abismada, com os olhos arregalados; exatamente a mesma expressão do refeitório quando os Cullen...

Parei, sentindo um frio descer pelo meu estômago. Meu coração começou a bater forte contra meu peito e minha respiração ficou irregular. Olhei para o lado vagarosamente, tendo a confirmação do que eu já imaginava.

"Olá" A voz suave, melódica e calma saiu, felicitando meus ouvidos. "Sei que já fui apresentado algumas vezes, mas, sou Edward Cullen"

* * *

Ó célz! =O e agora?

Sábado que vem talvez eu não poste, então eu talvez vá adiantar pra sexta ou atrasar pra domingo =) espero MUUUITAS reviews até lá.


	3. Capítulo 1,1 Coração de Pedra

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

Autora emocionadíssima com as reviews *___* não via a hora de chegar hoje pra postar mais um cap. Vamos responder – merecidamente – nossas leitoras queridíssimas:

**Tammy Cullen – **Todo mundo merece um Edward delícia, fato =P algum dia conseguiremos, vc verá. Não desiste, mulher!!! Hahahaha =DDDD

**Veronica* **- A gramática agradece né? =P Escrever certo é o mínimo que deveríamos fazer, mesmo que o word ajude sempre. Algumas coisas se assemelham à história original de Twilight, mas eu tentei mudar o curso das coisas. Vamos ver, né? =* e obrigada pelos elogios.

**Belaaa Yo' – **Hááá =D cobrarei as reviews, hein? Seja bem-vinda =)

**Mari Cita – **Hahaha =P querer mais, é poder ter mais! Prometo que a partir desse capítulo, as coisas começam a ficar interessantíssimas. =P Só lendo pra ver.

**Lelezuda – **Pedido de leitora é uma ordem =) lá vai mais um capítulo. Seja bem-vinda e volte sempre o/

**Juju** – Aaah menina, vc nem sabe! Essa frase vai ganhar grande sentido daqui alguns capítulos =O você verá ;) Obrigada por compareceeeer, e atualize a Protecting You (Leiam, leiam, leiam *-* é ótima h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 6 0 1 7 1 5 / 1 / P r o t e c t i n g _ Y o u ) Beijos Jujuba =*

**Teti e Pam –** Vocês são lindíssimas *____* já me ajudaram taaanto na fic e vêm aqui pra reviewzar ainda *O* oh célz! Obrigada por tudo, meninas. Amo vocês.

Sooo, lá vai =DDD

* * *

**Capítulo 1.1 - Coração de Pedra**

Me controlei, sabendo que meu coração estava descontrolado demais e eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer. Olhei nos olhos quase-dourados, eles passeavam pelo meu rosto, reparando em cada detalhe. Deus! Espero que ele não repare nas olheiras...

"Assim como você já sabe; Bella Swan" Me apresentei novamente, vendo-o estender a mão pra mim. Cumprimentei-o, sentindo a mão dele apertar levemente a minha, coberta por luvas. Ele sorriu e eu quase derreti, meu coração voltou a bater contra minhas costelas e eu forcei um sorriso também.

"Desculpe por não ter dito nada antes..." Ele ficou sério, coçando a nuca. Eu continuava a olhá-lo abismada, acho que ele tinha problemas com personalidade dupla...

"Edward." Chamei, fazendo-o olhar diretamente em meus olhos. Tive de parar um instante pra respirar, vendo que ele ainda esperava que eu continuasse. "Obrigada por ontem, na igreja..."

"Oh, aquilo!" Ele riu levemente, me fazendo corar. "Não é algo que acontece em todos os casamentos, eu quero dizer, a filha da noiva cair na hora da marcha nupcial..."

Juntei meus lábios, fazendo um 'biquinho' de raiva. Ele riu mais ainda, me fazendo ficar envergonhada novamente. Mas que droga! O sorriso dele me partia ao meio, como podia ser tão lindo assim?

"Pois é, nem todas as filhas de noiva são tão desastradas..." Virei o rosto pro outro lado, magoada. Ouvi-o rir mais suavemente, sua mão segurou meu cotovelo levemente, me fazendo olhar pra ele de novo.

"É um charme, eu diria..." Ele abriu um sorriso torto que me deslumbrou totalmente. Perdi todo vestígio de raiva que ainda me sobrava, sabendo que eu deveria estar muito corada, pela ardência em minhas bochechas. Que injusto! Ele me deslumbrava tão facilmente, tão involuntariamente...

O Sr. Dawnson passou atrás de nós, chamando nossa atenção. A mão dele soltou-se do meu cotovelo, ele continuou a olhar pra mim com o mesmo sorriso, não permitindo que meu sangue desconcentrasse das minhas bochechas, me deixando permanentemente corada. Desviei o olhar pro chão, sorrindo. Respirei fundo, na tentativa de me recuperar daquela profunda impressão – lê-se certeza - de estar deslumbrada.

"_Bon jour_. Eu sou o professor Philip Dawnson, professor de Interpretação e Teatro, sejam todos muito bem-vindos ao teatro de Forks. O teatro surgiu no século IV a.C, na Grécia. Este nada mais é que um ator, ou um conjunto de atores, interpretando alguma história, fictícia ou real..." O Sr. Dawnson começou a explicar, me fazendo olhar pra ele, enquanto ele passeava entre os alunos sentados. Meu coração finalmente se recuperara, olhei pelo canto dos olhos Edward sentado, com as mãos apoiadas atrás do corpo, prestando atenção em mim.

Olhei para o outro lado, vendo Angela me olhar com um sorriso enorme, me dando uma leve cotoveladinha. Ri levemente, desviando o olhar pro chão enquanto corava. Eu já até podia imaginar o porquê daquele sorriso enorme.

Voltei a olhar para o Sr. Dawnson, que ainda explicava muitas coisas das quais eu já havia ouvido falar sobre; eu também adorava o teatro. Claro, quando eu estava na platéia.

Ele mandou todos nós levantarmos, avaliando a postura de cada um. Quando passou por mim, a mão dele deslizou pelo meu queixo, levantando-o. A outra passou para minhas costas, endireitando-a.

"Uma bela moça, uma postura tímida." Ele concluiu, sorrindo logo em seguida. Vi Edward fechar a cara, torcendo a boca, desconfortável. O que havia de errado com ele? "Diga-me Bella, se você pudesse ser alguma personalidade do teatro, quem você seria?"

Pensei por instantes, tentando achar a personalidade que mais me agradava; ou talvez, a que mais me definia.

"_Christine Daaé_" Falei calmamente, vendo todos me olharem com uma expressão assustada. De cantora e bailarina eu não tinha absolutamente nada, mas não era bem essa a causa.

"E por que Christine?" Ele continuava a me rodear, e eu via Edward cada vez mais insatisfeito.

"Porque ela é dividida pelo amor e pela obsessão fascinante." Expliquei, vendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas. Edward arregalou os olhos e depois desceu o olhar ao chão, parecendo decepcionado.

"_Imprevisível_, Bella, parabéns!" Sr. Dawnson me elogiou, fazendo a mesma pergunta para outra pessoa. Olhei a expressão retorcida de Edward, será que foi algo que eu disse? Aproximei-me dele devagar, ficando na ponta dos pés enquanto me inclinava para ele.

"Não gosta de O Fantasma da Ópera?" Indaguei a ele, num cochicho.

"Gosto." Ele afirmou, seco e frio, como o gelo que caía lá fora. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas, voltando meus pés para o chão. Edward me deixava muito confusa com as oscilações de humor.

O sinal que anunciava o fim da aula tocou exatamente nesse momento, fazendo-o desviar-se de mim e sair andando pelo teatro. Fechei meus pulsos em raiva, Angela veio falar comigo, mas a deixei falando sozinha, indo atrás de Edward. Segurei o braço dele, fazendo-o virar para mim.

"Qual é o problema, Edward?" Indaguei, com raiva. Ele tinha os lábios pressionados um contra os outros, provando que ele estava com raiva.

"Você é o problema, Bella" Ele falou devagar, apesar da voz dele ter saído calma e baixa, aquilo soou muito grosseiro e me atingiu em cheio. Eu recuei um pouco, franzindo minhas sobrancelhas, mostrando que havia realmente ficado chateada com aquilo.

"Ótimo..." Dei as costas pra ele e saí pisando duro, quase correndo pelo corredor do teatro. Queria sumir dali o mais rápido possível, queria nunca mais encará-lo, queria voltar pra Phoenix. Ao mesmo tempo não queria.

Senti minha garganta queimar, como se eu fosse chorar. Que droga! Por que eu tinha que ficar tão sensível nesses momentos? Uma firme mão me puxou, fazendo-me quase cair.

"Bella, escute..." Edward pediu, me segurando pelos braços. "Talvez você não devesse sequer ser minha amiga, você deve tomar o máximo de distância possível de mim." Eu ainda sentia minha garganta queimar e o choro ameaçar a sair, eu engoli todas minhas emoções, ficando com os lábios trêmulos.

"Você não precisava ser grosseiro pra dizer que não quer mais falar comigo, poderia apenas dizer que está arrependido por não ter me deixado cair de cara na igreja" Minha voz saiu falha e ele franziu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente ofendido.

"Acha mesmo que eu estou arrependido? Deus! Que estupidez..." Ele me soltou, erguendo as mãos. "Bella, eu não estou arrependido, você é tão absurda." Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, ainda me olhando. "Você é a única pessoa daqui que realmente vale a pena conversar, mas para o seu bem; fique longe." A última frase saiu baixa, como se ele não quisesse dizer aquilo. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas, soltando um baixo soluço, como pista de que eu iria abrir o berreiro. Mas não abri, soltei todo o ar da minha boca e engoli todas minhas emoções, simplesmente dando as costas. Continuei a andar com pressa, peguei meu moletom no cabideiro, minha mochila e todas minhas outras coisas.

Saí pela porta com tanta pressa que sequer abri o guarda-chuva. Corri embaixo da chuva fria e grossa que caía, passei pelo estacionamento até chegar à minha caminhonete. Assim que estava chegando à porta, escorreguei e caí, batendo meu cotovelo no gelo duro do asfalto.

Gemi baixo e levei minhas duas mãos ao rosto, desesperada. Como ele podia ser tão grosseiro? Como podia simplesmente passar de deslumbrante pra decepcionante? Gentil para cruel?

"Bella!" Ouvi Angela gritar, aproximando-se. Ela agachou-se ao meu lado, me levantando pelos ombros. "Está tudo bem." Afirmava enquanto me colocava de pé, embaixo do guarda-chuva dela. Ela pegou as chaves do meu carro da minha mão, abrindo a porta para mim. Sentei-me no banco enquanto controlava minha respiração e minha tremedeira. "Vamos, passe para lá, Bella, eu dirijo."

"Não Ange..." Neguei, balançando a cabeça. "Eu posso ir sozinha, estou bem." Menti, tentando parecer o mais plausível possível. Minha boca tremia de frio e de nervosismo, eu estava simplesmente ensopada.

"Bella, por favor... pelo menos espere um pouco então, até você se acalmar" Ela fechou a porta, dando a volta na caminhonete e abrindo o lado do passageiro, sentando-se ali. Ela mesma ligou o ar condicionado, fechando a porta.

Comecei a tirar meu moletom ensopado, jogando-o na parte de trás da caminhonete. A roupa gelada em contato com minha pele fazia meu corpo tremer dos pés à cabeça, Angela me encarava com pena, eu deveria estar arrasada.

"Não aconteceu nada demais, Angela..." Expliquei, sabendo que ela deveria estar se perguntando isso, mas dando-me espaço para me recuperar. "Eu apenas... discuti com o Cullen" Complementei, olhando minhas mãos trêmulas pálidas.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella." Ela apenas lamentou-se, colocando uma mão em cima do meu ombro.

"Eu também..." Mordi meu lábio inferior. "Preciso ir pra casa trocar de roupa antes que fique doente." Coloquei a chave da caminhonete no contato, ouvindo o motor roncar alto.

"Tem certeza que pode ir sozinha? O asfalto está perigoso, Bella..." Ela recomendou, me olhando ainda preocupada.

"Tenho, Ange. Não se preocupe." Forcei uma linha de sorriso, vendo-a sorrir com compaixão.

"Vá com cuidado e com calma, amanhã tudo ficará melhor." Ela colocou uma mão sobre a minha, esperou alguns instantes e saiu da cabine.

Respirei fundo e manobrei a caminhonete com cuidado, dando um último aceno para Angela, que esperava ao lado da vaga, receosa.

Olhei o mapa no meio de minhas coisas, vendo que o papel estava molhado e destruído. Praguejei, tentando lembrar o caminho que fiz hoje de manhã. As lágrimas quentes caíam pelo meu rosto frio, e eu sequer sabia por que chorava tanto. Aquilo havia realmente me machucado, as palavras dele ecoavam em minha mente enquanto eu tentava me concentrar na estrada. Após me perder algumas vezes, cheguei em casa.

Desliguei a caminhonete, encostando minha testa no volante. Como eu explicaria isso pra Renée? Ela com certeza perceberia. Não havia como mentir para minha mãe, ela sempre sabia o que eu sentia sem eu precisar dar um sinal. Agora eu aparecia encharcada em casa, com os olhos e nariz avermelhados de choro, e um cotovelo provavelmente luxado.

Peguei meu moletom molhado e minhas coisas, entrando em casa. Vi tudo em perfeito silêncio e escuridão, tendo certeza que Renée não estava em casa. Suspirei aliviada e subi as escadas, indo para meu quarto. Fechei a porta e tranquei, indo para o banheiro. Tomei um banho quente e demorado, deixei a água cair na minha nuca por minutos. Eu não me permitiria chorar mais por Edward, que estupidez! Eu apenas o conhecia há um dia, como ele era capaz de mexer assim comigo? Isso era muito cruel, desolador.

Saí do banheiro, vestindo uma roupa leve. Olhei o enorme inchaço no meu cotovelo e choraminguei, eu não estava disposta a procurar um hospital agora, esperava que não estivesse quebrado.

Joguei-me na minha cama, cobrindo-me com um edredom dos pés à cabeça. Chorei por mais alguns minutos, quebrando todas as minhas promessas de não sofrer mais e acabei caindo no sono.

* * *

O dia seguinte não foi nada melhor. Eu dormi pela tarde e noite toda, acordando apenas de madrugada, atordoada por pesadelos com Edward. Tentei voltar ao sono diversas vezes, mas nada consegui. 'Fique longe' era tudo que eu conseguia ouvir, a face dura dele me olhando com desprezo, como se quisesse que eu sumisse da face da terra.

Seis e meia me levantei, sentindo meu estômago doer muito. Fazia mais de um dia que não comia nada, eu estava morta de fome. Levantei-me, vendo que o dia mal clareara, e o frio estava absurdo.

Entrei no banheiro e tomei outro banho, colocando um jeans e uma blusa branca cacharrel. Desci as escadas, indo para a cozinha, encontrando Charlie que já tomava café.

"Bom dia" Ele cumprimentou, olhando pra mim. "Acordou cedo hoje, Bells" Comentou, desviando o olhar para o jornal, estendido na mesa.

"É, dormi demais ontem." Comentei, abrindo a geladeira. "Acabei caindo no sono assim que cheguei da escola" Tirei algumas coisas dali e sentei pra tomar café.

"Hmm" Charlie apenas concordou, se levantando da mesa. "Renée ficou preocupada" Ele andava de um lado ao outro da cozinha, pegando suas coisas do trabalho; distintivo, arma, etc etc...

"Eu estou bem... apenas estava cansada" Afirmei, colocando queijo dentro do pão que preparava.

"Certo. Eu já vou Bella, boa aula" Ele ia saindo da cozinha e eu tive um estalo, me lembrando de algo.

"Charlie" Chamei, me virando pra ele. "Você pode fazer outro mapa de como chego à escola? Eu molhei o outro." Pedi, sem graça. Ele abriu uma linha de sorriso por baixo do bigode, acenando com a cabeça.

"Claro Bells. Deixarei em cima da mesa." E então saiu, me deixando tomar café em paz. Não costumava comer nada pesado no café, mas hoje meu estômago exigia algo que não me permitiria desmaiar até o almoço. Terminei meu café e subi, pegando meu casaco marrom, já que o preto estava encharcado na lavanderia. Calcei um tênis, escovei os dentes, penteei meus cabelos, peguei minhas coisas, e saí pelo corredor. Bati à porta do quarto, onde Renée dormia, entrando logo em seguida.

Aproximei-me da cama, agachando ao lado dela. Acariciei os cabelos castanho-claros, fazendo-a se mexer e acordar.

"Mãe, estou indo pra aula já, ok?" Beijei a testa dela, vendo-a sorrir. "Eu estou bem, quando chegar em casa conversamos mais." Ela apenas acenou que sim e segurou minha mão, soltando logo em seguida.

Saí do quarto e fechei a porta, passei pela sala pegando o mapa que Charlie havia feito e saí pela garagem, vendo que o gelo ainda não dava trégua. Fevereiro, fim do inverno, já era pra estar um pouco mais quente, não? Oh, claro. Eu estava em Forks, aqui era sempre inverno. Queria tanto estar em Phoenix...

Dirigi com cuidado até a escola, indo direto para as mesas do pátio coberto. Sentei-me em uma delas, espalhando meus livros por ali. Escolhi o de cálculo, começando a resolver alguns exercícios propostos pelo professor ontem. Eu começava a escrever, mas sempre errava em algum detalhe. Minha cabeça estava longe dali, em algum lugar da escola. Droga! Deixei a lapiseira escorregar pelo papel, fazendo um risco; Edward era simplesmente meu pesadelo. O anjo do meu pesadelo.

Voltei a me concentrar, tentando dar continuidade às contas.

"Bella!" Angela sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, sorrindo. "Bom dia, como está?"

"Bem" Forcei uma linha de sorriso, largando a lapiseira sobre a mesa, olhando Ange. "E você?"

"Bem também. Tentei te ligar ontem, sua mãe me disse que você estava dormindo" Ela apoiou o queixo sobre a mão, olhando para mim. Uma onda de pânico me invadiu; Oh não! Renée já sabia de tudo. Ela deveria estar se descabelando, morrendo de preocupação.

"Você disse algo a ela, Ange?" Indaguei, receosa.

"Não, não sabia se você havia dito algo a ela, por isso omiti, dizendo que era algo sobre o dever de cálculo" Ange sorriu sem jeito, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Respirei aliviada, levando uma das mãos ao meu peito. Angela era uma ótima pessoa, em um dia eu já poderia considerá-la uma boa amiga, aliás. Sorri para ela.

"Não comente nada com ninguém, Ange, por favor. Não quero parecer mais aberração que já sou..." Suspirei, pegando a lapiseira e batendo-a contra a folha de papel, fazendo um barulho ritmado.

"Você não é uma aberração, Bella!" Ela desapoiou o queixo da mão, franzindo a testa, parecendo brava. "Não fale assim! E não se preocupe, eu não direi a ninguém."

"Obrigada." Ri levemente, fazendo Angela sorrir satisfeita. "Você... viu o Cullen hoje, Ange?" Indaguei, forçando-me a perguntar sobre Edward.

"Não, mas vi o carro dele no estacionamento; o Volvo prata" Ela ficou séria, esperando minha reação.

Mordi o lábio inferior, considerando a idéia de fugir das aulas de teatro. Ah, qual é, Bella? Você não pode fugir pra sempre, eu não podia simplesmente fugir dele todos os dias, eu tinha de fazer algo pra não ir às aulas de teatro ou encará-lo de frente. Nunca mais falar com ele, fingir que ele simplesmente não existe, que não tem importância.

No fundo, eu sabia que fazendo isso, eu estaria enganando a mim mesma. Edward tinha uma estranha importância em minha vida, uma insuportável importância, que fazia tudo ficar bem quando sorria, me deslumbrando, ou tudo ficar muito mal, quando me magoava. Suspirei, torcendo meus lábios. Eu tinha de fazer algo, e rápido.

* * *

Um capítulo triste :/ pobre Bells. Não desanimem, capítulo que vem é especial e ENOOORME! Prometo que não se arrependerão de esperar até sábado que vem ;)

Beeeeijos =*

Nina.

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz =D)**


	4. Capítulo 2 Destino

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Destino**

Eu estava indo ao refeitório, imaginando se os Cullen lá estariam. Prometi a mim mesma que não olharia para Edward, faria exatamente o que ele disse para eu fazer; ficaria longe. O mais longe possível, até que eu decidisse o que iria fazer, se iria fugir dele ou enfrentá-lo.

Sentei-me com Mike, Eric, Taylor, Jessica, Angela e Lauren, conforme ontem. Decidi que hoje eu comeria algo, meu estômago ainda não estava recuperado da minha fome, e eu resolvi que hoje iria almoçar. Enquanto almoçava, conversei com Angela sobre vários assuntos. Ela procurou não tocar no nome de Edward, acho que no fundo ela sabia que algum dia eu contaria exatamente o que se passa entre eu e ele.

Minha curiosidade bateu forte, e eu olhei para a mesa onde os Cullen estavam ontem e encontrei todos lá, conversando. Edward estava mais isolado, olhando para mim com uma expressão retorcida; algo como arrependimento. Endureci minha expressão e desviei o olhar, vendo que Ange observava discretamente, com a mesma expressão de compaixão.

Suspirei, ouvindo o sinal do fim do almoço; era agora. Eu teria que ficar no mesmo lugar que Edward por duas aulas, isso era inevitável, eu não fugiria dele. Eu não podia simplesmente matar aula por causa dele, Renée ficaria louca. Juntei minhas coisas e comecei a andar em direção ao teatro. Angela me acompanhou, sem dizer nada, ela estava estranhamente calada hoje; acho que estava respeitando meu espaço.

Olhei a fachada do teatro, ela não parecia mais tão encantada como ontem. As lembranças da discussão com Edward no dia anterior estavam rodeando minha mente, me deixando chateada novamente. Respirei fundo e me controlei, não me deixando ficar triste.

Entrei pela porta do teatro, passando por Edward, que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras no meio do auditório. Olhei de relance, vendo que ele acompanhava minha caminhada com os olhos, a expressão retorcida, parecendo... Remorso? Alice estava ao lado dele, olhando pra mim também, e tive de reparar que fora uma das poucas vezes que não a vi sorrindo.

Subi as escadas que davam pro palco, peguei um livro da mochila e a joguei num canto escondido. Fiquei em pé na ponta do palco, tentando concentrar meus olhos no livro, mas eu não parecia digerir palavra nenhuma; minha cabeça estava em Edward. Olhei pra ele por cima das páginas do livro, vendo que ele ainda estava sentado, olhando pra mim, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Suspirei e voltei meus olhos pro papel, tentando me focar.

Um estrondo, seguido de um rangido foi ouvido, os poucos alunos que estavam no teatro olharam pra cima, fazendo uma expressão de horror. Larguei meu livro no chão, vendo Alice arregalar os olhos.

"Bella!" Ela gritou, e Edward imediatamente desviou os olhos pra mim novamente.

Vi a estrutura de ferro acima do palco pender, logo acima da minha cabeça. Uma gritaria formou-se, prendi minha respiração, esperando o fim. Então era isso? Morrer parecia fácil assim pra mim, todos dizem que um filme da sua vida passa frente aos seus olhos, mas pra mim não foi assim. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar eram nos olhos de Edward, no sorriso deslumbrante dele. Fechei meus olhos e levei minhas mãos à minha cabeça, esperando ser esmagada.

Mais um estrondo, e finalmente o ferro caiu, eu abri meus olhos, tendo a última visão das coisas; Edward não estava mais sentado. Nem se eu tivesse tentado fugir da morte, eu não conseguiria. Aconteceu rápido demais.

Primeiro a cortina desabou sobre meu corpo, e para minha imensa surpresa senti um firme braço me segurar pela cintura e me puxar, fazendo-me cair com o cotovelo no chão, levando meu salvador ao chão junto comigo. Concentrei meus olhos em quem me segurava e vi os olhos dourados focados na estrutura de ferro, que pesava toneladas, segurando-a apenas com seu braço livre. Edward me puxou mais uma vez, tirando meu corpo de alcance do ferro esmagador, soltando-o logo em seguida.

Um estrondo ensurdecedor fez-se em nossa frente, o barulho do ferro contra a madeira do palco. Em seguida o pânico em nossa volta, gritos e mais gritos de pavor, ensurdecedores. Encarei Edward com uma expressão confusa, eu ainda segurava minha respiração, soltando-a num fôlego só. Ele me segurava com firmeza, o rosto dele estava próximo do meu, sério, frio como gelo.

"Como você fez isso?" Indaguei, com a voz falha.

"Confie em mim, Bella, por favor." Ele implorou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

As cortinas foram tiradas de cima de nós, uma multidão de alunos se revelou, junto a professores. Eu não consegui me desfocar de Edward, estava assustada demais, tentando processar as coisas em minha mente. Ele havia segurado a estrutura de ferro com apenas um braço e atravessado metade do teatro em um segundo, me salvando. Eu não estava louca! Isso realmente aconteceu.

Segurei o casaco dele com força, não querendo que ele se separasse de mim. O firme braço deslizou pela minha cintura e ele me soltou, me examinando por inteira, provavelmente checando se eu não estava machucada.

"Oh meu Deus! Edward? Bella?" O Sr. Dawnson parou ao nosso lado, sendo seguido por vários outros alunos, inclusive Angela e Alice.

"Eu estou bem" Edward anunciou. "Bella machucou o braço" Ele segurou o cotovelo que eu bati no chão, o mesmo que eu acidentei ontem no gelo, e eu percebi o quanto doía. Puxei a manga do meu casaco e da minha blusa branca, revelando um enorme hematoma e inchaço.

"Vocês podiam ter morrido!" Angela lembrou-me de que eu estive perto demais da morte. O anjo dos meus pesadelos tornou-se o meu anjo salvador; Edward me tirou de baixo daquele ferro, de um jeito extremamente incrível.

"Alguém chame uma ambulância!" O Sr Dawnson gritou, fazendo vários alunos se movimentarem, pegando seus celulares. Revirei os olhos, eu sequer estava machucada. Como podia me importar com um hematoma no cotovelo, quando um garoto de 17 anos pode percorrer cinqüenta metros em um segundo e levantar toneladas com um braço, só pra me salvar?

Fiz menção de me levantar, mas as mãos de Edward me prenderam no chão, acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

"Você está pálida, por causa do susto" Ele explicou, ainda me impedindo de levantar.

"Eu estou bem" Afirmei, fazendo mais força contra as mãos dele, querendo me levantar.

"Bella" Ele alertou, fazendo uma expressão de bravo, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. "Não." Simplesmente negou, me fazendo ficar parada novamente. Simplesmente me calei, como eu podia contestá-lo agora? Minha cabeça estava tão confusa, que eu sequer tinha energias pra confrontá-lo. Milhares de perguntas me rodeavam, mas uma delas prevalecia: O que Edward era?

Humano com certeza não, impossível qualquer humano fazer o que ele fez. De alguma forma, meu subconsciente gritava para que eu confiasse nele, eu não podia contar a ninguém o que realmente aconteceu; me levariam diretamente pro manicômio. E também, eu não estava disposta a trair a confiança de Edward, por algum motivo, eu queria protegê-lo.

Em alguns minutos, uma equipe de médicos chegou, trazendo um milhão de coisas, como se houvesse alguém morto ali. Suspirei, vendo Edward se levantar, indo até Alice. Olhei para o médico que colocava a maca ao meu lado, começando a remover meu corpo.

"Ei!" Protestei, vendo-o olhar pra mim confuso. "Eu posso andar." Afirmei, orgulhosa.

"Medidas preventivas." Ele sorriu sem graça, levantando as grades laterais da maca. Ele pegou um imobilizador, aproximando-o do meu pescoço.

"Sério, eu não bati a cabeça." Recuei um pouco, vendo que ele não estava disposto a desistir. "Bati meu braço" Apontei meu cotovelo direito, desviando a atenção. Ele largou o imobilizador do pescoço - para minha infinita felicidade -, dando atenção ao meu cotovelo. Rapidamente, tirou uma tipóia da mala ao lado da maca, encaixando meu cotovelo no pano, e apoiando-o em meu pescoço. Gemi baixo com o toque, sentindo meu cotovelo sensível; talvez eu tivesse quebrado-o.

Mais um médico apareceu, ajudando o primeiro a levantar a maca, dando espaço entre a multidão de alunos. Edward começou a andar ao lado da minha maca, e involuntariamente, estendi minha mão esquerda a ele. Ele segurou minha mão com firmeza, abrindo um meio sorriso torto. Eu sorri também, ignorando a dor em meu braço direito, sendo levada pra dentro da ambulância.

Ele sentou-se dentro dela, junto comigo. Eu ainda apertava a mão fria dele contra a minha, meu coração martelava contra minhas costelas tão rapidamente, que eu tinha certeza absoluta que a palidez do meu rosto havia sido substituída por um rubor em minhas bochechas.

Chegando ao hospital encontrei o Dr. Cullen me esperando logo na entrada. Senti vontade de me enfiar embaixo da terra por estar sendo carregada em uma maca, com uma porção de observadores em volta. Me dirigiram à sala de emergência, reclinando a maca, para que eu ficasse sentada.

"Dr. Cullen" Eu cumprimentei, envergonhada. Ele sorriu pra mim, um sorriso tão belo quanto o dos outros Cullen. Ele focou os olhos castanho-claros em meu rosto, levando uma pequena luz aos meus olhos, checando as minhas pupilas, provavelmente.

"Olá, Bella" Ele retribuiu meu cumprimento com um aceno, em seguida colocando um estetoscópio em meu peito. "Respire fundo" Ele pediu.

Olhei Edward que ainda me acompanhava, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Ele parecia apreensivo, pensativo. Os braços estavam cruzados na altura do peito enquanto ele olhava firmemente pra mim. Ninguém havia ainda perguntado o que aconteceu por baixo das cortinas, mas eu teria que formular algo plausível, que não expusesse Edward.

Tomei uma boa quantidade de ar, empurrando pra dentro dos pulmões, assim como Carlisle pediu. Repeti umas três vezes, o vendo sorrir, parando em minha frente.

"Seus sinais e reflexos estão ótimos, apesar do susto. Vou te mandar para a radiografia, pra ver o cotovelo, depois creio que ficará umas horas em observação..." Ele assinava meu prontuário médico, e eu subitamente tive um estalo. Oh não!

"Minha mãe foi avisada?" Indaguei, num fôlego só, enquanto eu tinha certeza que meus olhos se arregalavam.

"Sim, Charlie também. Eles devem estar chegando." Carlisle confirmou. Escorreguei pela, maca, gemendo baixo. Renée deveria estar à beira de um ataque de nervos, enlouquecida. A qualquer momento ela abriria a porta da sala de emergência, procurando-me.

"Posso pedir algo, Dr. Cullen?" Minha voz saiu baixa, como um resmungo. Ele sorriu e acenou positivamente, fazendo um gesto para que eu continuasse. "Me deixe ir andando até a radiografia, eu estou bem, juro."

"Eu vou com ela, pai." Edward interrompeu pela primeira vez, fazendo a melódica voz preencher o cômodo, e eu quase derreter. Carlisle me ajudou a descer da maca, esperando pra ver se eu estava tendo reações adversas, como tontura, falta de ar, e etc...

De fato eu estava, mas não pelo susto. Edward estava segurando meu braço, muito próximo de mim, fazendo meu coração acelerar. Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar, enquanto fixava meus olhos no chão.

"Tudo bem?" Dr. Cullen levantou meu queixo com o indicador, olhando meu rosto.

"Tudo." Afirmei, forçando um sorriso.

"Terceira sala à esquerda no corredor, Edward, leve isto." Carlisle orientou, entregando meu prontuário às mãos frias de Edward. Começamos a andar em direção à sala de radiografia, e eu senti que aquela era a oportunidade certa de esclarecer algumas coisas. Parei, fazendo Edward parar também e me olhar confuso.

"Edward." Chamei, fazendo-o olhar pra mim. Puxei-o até um canto mais calmo do corredor, encostando-me na parede, enquanto encarava o mar dourado. Ele franziu a testa, como se já estivesse adivinhando tudo que eu ia perguntar. "Me diga, como você me salvou?"

"Eu estava ao seu lado, Bella, apenas te puxei" Ele explicou calmamente, encostando um braço na parede, ao meu lado.

"Não, não estava. Você estava sentado no auditório, ao lado de Alice." Neguei, fazendo um bico de insatisfação. Ele não achava que ia me convencer tão facilmente que eu não o vi levantando a estrutura de ferro.

"Não, eu estava ao seu lado" Ele riu nervosamente, virando o rosto pro outro lado. "Você está confusa pelo susto, Bella, é só isso..."

"Edward. Você levantou a estrutura de ferro com uma mão só, não tente me convencer de que não vi o que vi..." Levantei um pouco a voz, baixando logo em seguida, reparando que talvez pudéssemos chamar atenção. Meu cotovelo latejou, e eu mordi o lábio, segurando a dor.

"Você vai mesmo dizer isso aos policiais? Acho que é absurdo demais pra alguém acreditar..." Ele debochou, virando o rosto pro outro lado. Enfurecida, coloquei meus dedos sobre o queixo dele, fazendo ele me olhar novamente.

"Eu não vou falar a ninguém, vou inventar outra versão." Falei pausadamente enquanto ele me olhava, confuso. Peguei o prontuário da mão dele e puxei, fazendo meu braço sair da tipóia. Gemi de dor, franzindo a testa.

Dei as costas, pisando fundo. Precisava provar que sabia muito bem me virar sem ele, e que ele não precisava morrer de pena de mim. Furiosamente, ele segurou meu braço esquerdo e me virou pra ele, pousando as mãos sobre meus ombros, para que eu ficasse parada. Ele tirou a mão direita do meu ombro e dirigiu até meu braço direito, colocando-o dentro da tipóia novamente, com cuidado. A outra mão pegou o prontuário de volta, colocando-o atrás das costas. Estendi meu braço esquerdo, em menção de recuperá-lo, mas Edward recuou, me olhando feio.

"Não precisa ter pena de mim" Bufei, cruzando meu braço esquerdo na altura do peito, fazendo uma careta.

"Eu não tenho pena, Bella." Ele riu e se reaproximou de mim, ficando muito perto do meu rosto. Subi meus olhos para encará-lo, desfazendo minha cara de brava. Deus! Edward pode me levar do céu ao inferno. "Eu tenho uma necessidade incrível de te proteger, você não tem idéia..."

"Edward. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu..." Pedi, segurando o casaco dele. "Por favor, pelo menos me diga se estou metida em problemas."

"Temo que sim." Ele respirou fundo, desviando o olhar pro chão. "Não pergunte mais, Bella, eu não vou te falar mais do que você já ouviu." Ele sentenciou, voltando a olhar pra mim.

"Eu vou descobrir" Decidi, determinada em confrontar Edward, dessa vez. Vi ele abrir um enorme sorriso, começando a me conduzir pra sala de radiografia.

"Isso será interessante..." Ele comentou e eu fiquei irritada, fazendo a mesma cara de brava que fiz há instantes. Paramos em frente à radiografia, ele bateu na porta, me entregando o prontuário. "Eu não posso entrar com você, estarei esperando aqui fora." Ele certificou-se que eu entrei bem na sala, explicando a situação ao médico, já que eu estava emburrada demais pra fazer isso. Depois saiu, me deixando lá pra fazer as infinitas radiografias.

* * *

Depois da bateria de exames que fui obrigada a fazer, da aparição histérica de Renée, pensando que eu estava morrendo, e de ter meu braço esquerdo imobilizado e engessado, eu ainda esperava Charlie entrar no quarto pra me fazer um interrogatório, assim como é dever dele.

Edward e Renée ainda estavam no quarto, conversando comigo, quando Charlie entrou pela porta, parecendo preocupado. Expressei um esboço de sorriso pra ele, tentando aparentar confiante.

"Como está, Bells?" Ele indagou, parando ao lado da cama.

"Bem" Afirmei com a cabeça, vendo-o abrir uma linha de sorriso.

"Dr. Carlisle disse que logo virá te liberar e poderemos te levar pra casa" Ele passou a mão no topo da minha cabeça. Charlie era a figura mais próxima que eu tinha de um pai, dos namorados de Renée, ele era o mais sensato pelo menos. "O que aconteceu, Bella?" Eu olhei rapidamente pra Edward, apertando meus dedos contra a palma da minha mão, respirando fundo.

"Eu estava embaixo da estrutura de ferro, quando ouvi um estrondo, e ela pendeu a cair..." Soltei o ar e mantive minha voz firme, até aí eu não havia mentido em nada... Ainda. "Eu fiquei sem reação, Edward estava ao meu lado e me puxou, e então a estrutura de ferro caiu ao nosso lado. Quando ele me puxou eu caí, batendo o cotovelo no chão" Expliquei, vendo Edward respirar mais aliviado. Que droga! Eu já havia dito que não ia contar pra ninguém a absurda verdade.

"A estrutura caiu porque o vento derrubou o gancho de um guindaste sobre o telhado do teatro, causando o acidente." Charlie explicou, vendo Renée enfurecer-se.

"Bella poderia ter morrido! Isso é inaceitável..." Minha mãe falava, gesticulando. Ri levemente; Renée era tão extrema, tão maluca, que às vezes me deixava até tonta.

"Mas não morri, mãe, fique calma. Acidentes acontecem" Segurei a mão dela e sorri, mostrando que ela estava exagerando.

Após alguns minutos, Carlisle entrou pela porta do quarto, sorrindo. Cumprimentou Charlie e Renée e lançou um significativo olhar a Edward, que ficou sério, travando a mandíbula.

"Pronta pra ir pra casa, Bella?" Ele indagou enquanto assinava meu prontuário e minha saída do hospital, entregando o papel para Renée em seguida, para que ela assinasse também.

"Não agüento mais hospitais" Resmunguei, vendo-o sorrir simpaticamente pra mim. "Preciso ir pra casa" Finalizei, vendo Edward sorrir pra mim, me deixando - pela milionésima vez do dia - deslumbrada.

"Sempre que puder, fique com a tipóia, o gesso é pesado. Se doer, tome o analgésico" Carlisle recomendou enquanto ele, Charlie e Edward me ajudavam a descer da cama, como se eu fosse de porcelana. Agradeci com um sorriso, encaixando meu braço na tipóia novamente. Deus! Aquele gesso pesava toneladas.

"Nós já vamos..." Renée anunciou, pegando a bolsa de cima da poltrona. "Carlisle, obrigada por ter cuidado tão bem de Bella. E você Edward, obrigada por ter salvo Bella, talvez, ela não estivesse aqui agora..." Renée começou a ficar balançada só com a possibilidade de perder sua única filha. Segurei o braço dela, encostando meu rosto em seu ombro. Seria crueldade demais abandonar Renée logo agora que ela estava tão feliz.

"Não se preocupe, Renée. Bella com certeza faria o mesmo por mim" Edward comentou, olhando pra mim. Claro que faria, sem contar a parte de correr em frações de segundo e levantar toneladas com facilidade, claro que sim. Sorri pra ele, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

"Te vejo amanhã." Falei a ele como um sinal de que amanhã começariam minhas investigações, Edward acenou positivamente com a cabeça e continuou a sorrir, me deixando derretida.

Sem dúvidas, Edward era minha estrela na escuridão.

* * *

Depois de tomar os analgésicos receitados por Carlisle e tomar um bom banho quente, eu tive uma imensa vontade de dormir. Renée me obrigou a comer alguma coisa enquanto eu praticamente dormia em cima do prato, vencida pelo cansaço.

Subi as escadas quase desmaiando de sono, Renée trocou minha roupa, como se eu fosse uma criança, enquanto eu tinha meus olhos fechados. Ela me encaminhou até a cama e me deitou lá, cobrindo-me com um edredom logo em seguida. Beijou minha testa e saiu do quarto, apagando a luz.

Em questão de frações de segundos eu caí num pesado sono, tendo Edward em meus sonhos pela noite inteira. Naquela madrugada eu não acordei nenhuma vez; não sabia se era pelo efeito dos analgésicos ou porque agora meus sonhos tinham Edward sorrindo como imagem, e não mais aquela expressão dura e fria.

Acordei no dia seguinte com Renée em meu quarto novamente, saltei da cama em um susto, olhando-a com meus olhos arregalados. Renée NUNCA, digo NUNCA MESMO, acorda antes das dez da manhã. Ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, não entendendo o porquê da minha surpresa.

"Bom dia, mãe." Cumprimentei, vendo-a abrir um sorriso enorme. "Acordou cedo" comentei.

"Oh sim. Fiquei preocupada com você, Bella" Ela virou um pouco a cabeça, desfazendo o sorriso. Renée preocupada comigo não era novidade alguma, apesar de eu nunca ter dado tantos motivos assim.

"Eu sei, mas dormi bem, melhor do que nos últimos dias." Admiti, enquanto colocava minhas pernas pra fora da cama, sentindo o contato frio do ar com a minha pele, me arrepiando. Lembrei-me de quão gelada a pele de Edward estava ontem, absurdamente gelada. Meu coração acelerou, lembrando das cenas do acidente, da gritaria e das palavras dele; 'Confie em mim, Bella, por favor'.

"É por causa dos analgésicos, Carlisle disse que eles te derrubariam mesmo..." Renée comentou enquanto me ajudava a me arrumar, jogando minha toalha e meu roupão em cima da cama. "Você não precisa ir à aula, se não quiser, Bella."

"Eu vou, só não estou com tanta dor e não quero desmaiar em aula nenhuma, portanto acho que não tomarei mais analgésicos" Comecei a arrumar minha cama, tendo minha mãe em meus calcanhares. "Não se preocupe."

"Isso por acaso tem algo a ver com o Cullen?" Renée riu, me fazendo parar de andar de um lado pro outro e congelar no chão. _Touché. _Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber como Edward se comportaria, e se me contaria de uma vez por todas o que realmente aconteceu. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, preferindo mentir pra Renée, para que ela não criasse muito caso. Quando o assunto era 'garotos', Renée com certeza sabia me interrogar melhor que o chefe da polícia - que por acaso, era Charlie.

Ela me olhou desconfiada e eu desviei o rosto, tentando esconder o rubor das minhas bochechas; sorte que o quarto ainda estava escuro demais pra ela perceber. Olhei no relógio, provando que estava atrasada demais pra tomar banho. Tirei uma blusa azul do armário, um jeans e um moletom branco. Peguei minhas luvas e joguei por cima também, a neve ainda não havia dado trégua.

Me vesti com rapidez enquanto conversava com Renée, nós ainda não tínhamos conversado sobre o casamento. Fui escovar os dentes e ela me seguiu até o banheiro, contando-me que havia visto minha quase-queda amparada por Edward. Eu enxagüei a boca, sorrindo sem graça logo em seguida.

"Quase estraguei seu casamento, mãe" Suspirei pesadamente, voltando pro quarto enquanto arrumava minha mochila, adicionando alguns livros lá, com a ajuda de Renée. Eu não era ambidestra, eu era exclusivamente destra e fazer as coisas com a mão esquerda me deixava mais lenta e atrapalhada do que já era.

"Oh, não fale bobagens, Bella." Ela me censurou, fechando a mochila pra mim, me entregando as chaves da minha caminhonete. "O Cullen estava lá pra te salvar, como sempre..." Ela abafou um risinho e eu ri também, percebendo o quão patético aquilo era. Ele estava já começando a se habituar a me salvar em qualquer ocasião que me deixaria morrendo de vergonha, ou me deixaria morta; no sentido literal da coisa.

"Edward é legal..." Eu afirmei, colocando a mochila no meu ombro esquerdo e pegando minha tipóia. "Estou atrasada mãe, preciso ir." Me aproximei dela e beijei sua bochecha, dando as costas. "Volte a dormir" Ri levemente, ouvindo-a rir também.

"Não vai tomar café?" Indagou, saindo do quarto junto comigo.

"Não, como algo no almoço" Dei os ombros, começando a descer as escadas.

"Ok. Boa aula, Bella" Ela mandou um beijo e eu sorri, saindo de casa. Gemi, pensando no quão difícil seria dirigir com meu braço direito engessado. Como eu trocaria de marcha? Suspirei, tentando fazer um plano em minha mente; era só eu ir de primeira (N/A primeira marcha) até a escola. Ok, demoraria muito mais, eu chegaria atrasada, mas tudo bem...

Suspirei, colocando as mãos sobre meu rosto, reconsiderando a idéia de ficar em casa. Foi quando então ouvi uma buzina, tirei as mãos do rosto imediatamente pra ver quem era. Meu coração se encheu de alegria, disparando. Ele desceu do Volvo prata e sorriu, vencedor.

"Bom dia, Bella" Ele deu a volta no carro, parando em minha frente. "Planejando ir dirigindo até a escola?" O tom dele era de repreensão, mas a expressão ainda estava divertida.

"Sim. Ainda não sabia como, mas eu iria." Admiti, fazendo uma careta. Ele riu, fazendo meu coração disparar.

"Bella, Bella... você é tão absurda." Riu mais um pouco, fazendo minha careta passar para uma expressão de ofendida e emburrada. "Você já tem uma grande tendência à acidentes - tudo de péssimo q pode acontecer em Forks com certeza será com você -, dirigir com um braço engessado não me parece uma muito boa idéia.

"Você estaria lá pra me salvar..." Falei ironicamente, fazendo-o rir descontrolado. Meu coração ainda disparava toda vez que ele fazia isso, me deixando provavelmente muito corada.

"É provável que sim... eu já te disse isso; eu tenho um incrível senso protetor quanto a você." Ele explicou, abrindo a porta do passageiro do Volvo. "Ou, nós podemos evitar o acidente e você vir de carona comigo."

"Eu posso me virar sozinha, senhor herói." Cruzei os braços e dei as costas, andando até minha Chevy, abrindo a porta do motorista dela. Passei a chave pra minha mão esquerda, e com um absurdo esforço consegui colocá-la no contato.

"Bella, por favor, não fique brava." Ele pediu, encostando-se na carroceria vermelha. "Eu pensei que você fosse mesmo tentar dirigir no gelo com um braço quebrado e por isso vim, sem contar que... eu gosto da sua companhia." Ele admitiu num assobio, olhando pra mim. Virei o rosto, meus olhos encontraram os dourados orbes me encarando e eu enrubesci, fazendo minha respiração ficar irregular. Sério! Eu tinha que parar com isso.

Suspirei, vencida, tirei a chave da Chevy 67 do contato e joguei minhas pernas pra fora da carroceria. Edward segurou meu cotovelo esquerdo e minha cintura, me descendo de lá, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

"Deixe-me só avisar Renée, ela achará estranho se ver a caminhonete na garagem." Eu disse e ele acenou com a cabeça positivamente, parando encostado no Volvo. Abri a porta, chamando Renée, que logo apareceu na ponta das escadas, com uma expressão confusa. "Mãe, Edward veio me buscar, estou indo de carona com ele, ok?"

"É melhor mesmo, Bella, dirigir assim é perigoso." Ela sorriu e deu uma piscadela pra mim, eu fechei a porta e ainda pude ouvir Renée correr para uma janela qualquer, pra ver Edward lá fora. Ri, levando uma das mãos à testa, envergonhada. Caminhei até o Volvo, Edward abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim, segurando meu braço engessado para eu entrar. Ele deu a volta no carro, sentando no lado do motorista. O vi colocando a chave no contato e olhando pra mim.

"Você não deveria estar usando uma tipóia?" Ele indagou, olhando com os olhos estreitos pra mim. Revirei os olhos, respirando fundo.

"Eu a tirei porque pensei que ia dirigir." Procurei o pano entre minhas coisas, achando-o, apoiando em meu pescoço e encaixando meu braço ali. Edward sorriu um sorriso torto, mais satisfeito. Quis perguntar mais coisas pra Edward, mas sabia que ia acabar o aborrecendo e me aborrecendo também. Suspirei, olhando a paisagem lá fora; estava absolutamente tudo coberto por gelo. O verde das árvores quase sumia no meio dos cristais de água.

Em alguns instantes percebi que chegamos à escola, Edward parou em uma vaga no meio do estacionamento que já estava bem cheio. Primeiro ele desceu, quando eu fiz menção de abrir a porta, ele já estava lá abrindo para mim. Segurei a mão dele com minha mão esquerda, saindo do carro. Foi então que congelei...

Todo mundo estava olhando para nós, abismados. Edward era 'o intocável' de Forks, nenhuma garota ali conseguiu sequer se aproximar dele, e eu, logo eu - a aberração de Phoenix - conseguia ter Edward ao meu lado quase constantemente. Revirei meus olhos, eu simplesmente odiava títulos, não ligava muito pro fato de que Edward era o mais cobiçado de todos os garotos, ele simplesmente era... O Edward, oras.

Minhas bochechas coraram quando os comentários começaram a surgir, Edward colocou uma mão em minhas costas suavemente, me conduzindo até o interior da escola. Passei por Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Taylor e Eric, acenando brevemente. Não queria dar muita explicação agora. Eles não vão me chamar, eles não vão me chamar, eles...

"Bella!" Jessica quase berrou quando passei por eles, fazendo eu e Edward pararmos.

Gemi baixinho, pensando nas milhares explicações que daria sobre o acidente e sobre eu estar com Edward. Angela sorriu pra mim, parecendo feliz por eu estar bem.

"Você está bem, Bella? E seu braço?" Mike indagou, com uma boca torcida, olhando pra Edward.

"Eu estou bem, Mike, obrigada." Sorri levemente, passando meu peso de uma perna pra outra, desconfortável. "Eu trinquei o osso do cotovelo, por isso tive que engessar"

"E você, Edward? Tudo bem?" Ouvi Lauren perguntar, interessada. Estreitei meus olhos, incomodada. Ela com certeza não perderia a oportunidade pra falar com 'o intocável'.

"Tudo." Ele respondeu curto e grosso, me fazendo relaxar.

"Bom, já vou indo." Disparei de uma vez, querendo fugir do alcance das perguntas. Todo o colégio me olhava, o acidente de ontem me fez ser o centro das atenções.

Fui andando até minha próxima aula, tendo Edward logo ao meu lado. Parei no corredor, longe suficiente do alcance dos ouvidos e olhos de Lauren.

"Hoje é meu dia de fazer algumas perguntas." Virei meus calcanhares, encarando-o diretamente. Oh não! Comecei a respirar fundo, evitando que meu coração voltasse a disparar. Em vão, claro. Ele martelava contra minhas costelas com rapidez, me fazendo perder o ar.

"Você quer mesmo saber o que eu sou, Bella?" Ele me interrompeu, apertando os lábios uns contra os outros, fazendo uma linha.

"Sim" Confirmei com a cabeça, fazendo-o fazer um aceno negativo.

"Me encontre no teatro hoje às 18:00, diga-me o que você descobriu com suas investigações e eu direi se você está certa ou não..." Ele sentenciou, me fazendo franzir a testa.

"Por que o teatro? Ele não está destruído?" Indaguei, fazendo-o desfazer a linha de insatisfação da boca.

"Não, já consertaram o telhado e o palco. Você verá o porquê hoje à noite" Ele formou uma pequena linha de sorriso, me fazendo corar. O sinal tocou e eu dei as costas, indo para minha aula de Literatura.

"Oh, Bella!" Ele chamou, me fazendo virar para encará-lo. "Conte a alguém, por favor." Eu franzi as sobrancelhas com o pedido dele mas acenei positivamente com a cabeça, voltando para o caminho da minha aula.

* * *

Eu e Edward sobrevivemos à aula de teatro, felizmente. As milhares especulações e perguntas nos atingiram de uma vez só e tivemos de responder todas, principalmente as do Sr. Dawnson. Nós... Espera. Nós? Franzi a testa, vendo o quão comum o termo estava ficando. 'Eu e Edward', 'nós', 'ele e eu'. Meu Deus! Eu tinha Edward cada vez mais presente na minha vida e me sentia cada vez mais... Deslumbrada por ele.

Eu expliquei a história pra Ange, menos as partes em que eu dizia que Edward era super-natural, levantava toneladas e corria mais rápido do que a luz, claro. Contei pra ela a mesma versão que contei no hospital, em casa, e na aula de teatro. Claro que coloquei mais alguns detalhes, tipo o quão encantador era o sorriso de Edward, sem contar o famoso olhar deslumbrador. Tudo que ela me disse foi 'Bella, você está apaixonada por ele'. Não contei sobre o teatro hoje, era loucura falar disso com alguém, eu sabia que de alguma forma Edward estava fazendo isso pra me proteger; do quê eu não sei, mas por enquanto era melhor não tocar no assunto com ninguém...

Fiz uma careta enquanto andava pelo corredor, equilibrando meus livros no braço esquerdo. Andei até o armário, colocando alguns dentro, quando fechei a porta, Edward estava ali. Dei um salto, colocando a mão no peito.

"Desculpe." Ele fez uma cara divertida e segurou o riso, me fazendo estreitar os olhos.

"Você não pode me salvar de morrer de ataque do coração, portanto, não chegue silenciosamente assim." Pedi, fazendo-o rir mais ainda.

"Força do hábito" Ele anunciou, abrindo um sorriso torto. Tranquei o armário, tentando desfazer a atenção do sorriso encantador que tanto me tirava o ar. "Contou a alguém sobre hoje?" Ele indagou.

"Não." Neguei, começando a andar pelo corredor, tendo um emburrado Edward em meus calcanhares. "E não vou contar até você me dizer por que eu deveria..."

"Bella, é só..." Ele tomou ar, ficando um pouco atrás de mim. "Eu só quero ter alguma garantia."

"Do quê?" Virei-me repentinamente, fazendo-o quase chocar-se contra mim, nos deixando muito próximos.

"De que nada dará errado, que terei motivos pra que você fique bem." Ele travou o maxilar, insatisfeito com a situação. Fiz menção de tocar o rosto dele, mas parei no meio do caminho. Não era uma boa idéia, Edward estava insatisfeito comigo.

"Eu vou ficar bem, eu estarei com você..." Eu murmurei, vendo-o fechar os olhos com força, torcendo a expressão em desgosto. "Vai dar tudo certo" Segurei o moletom dele, fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Encarei os olhos dourados com confiança e sorri logo em seguida, fazendo-o desfazer a expressão de desgosto.

"Aceita uma carona de volta?" Ele sorriu, abrindo a porta do Volvo pra mim.

"Eu tenho outra opção?" Brinquei, fazendo-o contorcer o rosto, ofendido. "É brincadeira, Edward."

"Você pode voltar a pé" O vi implicar, e eu fazer a mesma expressão que ele fez, ofendida. "É brincadeira, Bella" Ele imitou e eu ri, vendo-o rir também e entrar no lado do motorista, fechando a porta. "Eu jamais ia te deixar voltar a pé. Imagina quantos acidentes você poderia sofrer? Sua má sorte é tão grande que eu não duvido que aconteceriam todos; ao mesmo tempo."

"Edward!" Dei um leve soco no braço dele, fazendo-o rir mais, ligando o carro. "Não fale assim!"

Nós conversamos o caminho todo, sobre diversos assuntos variados. Edward provou que pode ser simplesmente irritante, mas também pode ser o mais gentil do universo, como eu disse: do inferno ao céu.

Paramos em frente à minha casa, vendo outra caminhonete estacionada ao lado da minha. Franzi as sobrancelhas, tentando reconhecer quem era dona daquela outra Chevy bege.

"Quer entrar comigo?" Indaguei, vendo Edward com uma expressão tão dura feito pedra. "Está tudo bem?"

"Acho melhor não, Bella. Sua visita não vai gostar." Ele forçou um sorriso, descendo e abrindo a porta pra mim. Saí, olhando pra ele.

"Não quer mesmo almoçar aqui?" Indaguei, fazendo-o rir.

"Eu preciso 'almoçar', mas não pode ser aqui, sinto muito Bella" Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, enquanto eu fazia um biquinho emburrada. "Pegue um táxi para ir ao teatro mais tarde, por favor, eu não vou poder vir te buscar. E pelos céus, Bella, conte à Renée" Ele me olhou mais seriamente e eu curvei mais minha boca, insatisfeita. "Até mais tarde" Ele me levou até a porta e voltou para o Volvo, saindo dali.

Para minha imensa surpresa quem abriu a porta foi Jacob Black. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, o vendo abrir um imenso sorriso.

"Heeey, Bella" Ele cumprimentou, me puxando pra dentro. Espera, eu estava mesmo na minha casa, né?

"Oi Jacob." Eu cumprimentei e sorri de volta, caminhando pela sala. "Onde está Renée?"

"Conversando com Billy na cozinha, estávamos te esperando para comer..." Entrei na cozinha e encontrei Renée e Billy sentados à mesa, conversando sobre algo animadamente.

"Bells!" Minha mãe sorriu, levantando pra me abraçar. "Como está o braço?"

"Bem melhor, não doeu tanto" Abraçando-a também, senti o cheiro de algo gostoso no forno. Ual, Forks realmente revolucionava as pessoas; Renée não sabia cozinhar nada.

"O Cullen te trouxe de volta?" Ela indagou enquanto ia até o forno, tirando uma torta lá de dentro. Olhei pelo canto dos olhos Billy se mover desconfortavelmente, com a expressão contorcida.

"Sim, até o chamei pra almoçar, mas ele já tinha marcado algo" Sentei-me à mesa. "Hey, Billy" Sorri, vendo-o sorrir de volta pra mim. Jacob sentou ao meu lado, começando a conversar.

Todos almoçamos, Billy e Renée foram pra sala assistir TV enquanto eu lavava a louça e Jacob secava.

"Está namorando o Cullen, Bella?" Jacob indagou, me fazendo derrubar um copo dentro da pia, que por sorte não quebrou.

"Não, Jacob, ele é meu amigo." Expliquei, voltando a enxaguar o copo que derrubei. "Seu pai não é muito fã dele, pelo que eu percebi."

"É uma velha história" Ele suspirou guardando um prato no armário.

"Bom, tem muita louça aqui pra lavar, eu tenho bastante tempo." Sorri, vendo Jacob corar e olhar pra mim. Deus! Eu estava tentando jogar um charme pra ele pra conseguir alguma coisa?

"É uma velha lenda, histórias que se contam lá na reserva. Eu não acredito em nada, mas..." Ele deu os ombros, jogando o pano de prato em volta do pescoço. "Dizem que meu bisavô, chefe da reserva, Ephraim Black descobriu que os Cullen eram sugadores..."

"Sugadores?" Virei meu rosto pra ele, interessada. "Como assim?"

"Vampiros, Bella" Jacob explicou, revirando os olhos. "Então, como eu ia dizendo... Os Cullen não bebiam sangue humano, conforme todos os outros da raça deles, eles só bebiam sangue animal. Para manter a reserva Quileute salva, meu bisavô determinou que eles não entrassem em La Push, fazendo um limite territorial. A tribo acredita numa ridícula lenda sobre lobisomens contra vampiros, dizem que sempre haverá uma linhagem de homens-lobos assim que surgirem vampiros, mas isso tudo apenas são lendas."

Meus olhos ficavam cada vez mais arregalados, como se estivesse montando um quebra-cabeças em minha mente; Edward era um vampiro?

"Ouvi que eles se mudaram pra Forks há dois anos, impossível..." Comentei, desligando a torneira e virando pra Jacob.

"Ou talvez tenham mudado-se de volta..." Ele levantou os ombros e desceu, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Ah, Bella, qual é? É só uma lenda! Você não acha mesmo que eles sejam..."

"Não, claro que não." Neguei, forçando meu sorriso mais convincente do mundo. Eu e Jacob fomos para a sala, onde já estava Renée e Billy, passamos parte da tarde ali, quando 16:30 Billy e Jacob foram embora. Subi minhas escadas tão rapidamente, ignorando todas as minhas probabilidades de cair e quebrar o braço esquerdo. Eu precisava saber mais sobre isso...

Eu tinha exata uma hora pra pesquisar sobre o assunto, eu já teria um palpite pra dar a Edward essa noite; o mais plausível deles, pelo menos. Meus outros palpites eram 1- Edward era um marciano, 2- Edward havia sido mordido por algum inseto radioativo, 3- Edward comeu muito espinafre. Liguei meu velho computador, esperando por 15 minutos até ele conectar na internet e abrir o Google. Digitei 'Lenda Quileute', 'Vampiros' e etc...

Algumas coisas fizeram muito sentido pra mim; Pele pálida, força extrema, rapidez, e claro... eu nunca vi Edward comendo ou bebendo nada. Foi aí que um estalo veio à minha mente; Edward bebia sangue. Ele e todos os Cullen...

"Bella, eu vou até a casa de Emily para agradecer o presente de casamento, nove horas já devo estar aqui. A propósito, Charlie ligou e disse que voltaria tarde, alguns problemas na delegacia, portanto não o espere para jantar... Posso usar sua caminhonete?" Renée falou, colocando a cabeça pra dentro da porta do meu quarto. "Amo você, até mais tarde."

"Pode, mãe, pode... Também te amo." Sorri e a esperei sair. Eu não contaria a ninguém sobre o teatro, era isso... Caso algo ruim acontecesse só Edward saberia.

* * *

Não posso me prolongar muito hoje, estou saindo O

Obrigada por toooodas as reviews *-* fico MUITO feliz com vocês todos.

Bom fim de semana =) até sábado que vem com o **Capítulo 3 -Decifra-me ou Devoro-te**

**Beijos! =***

**Nina  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz =D)**


	5. Capítulo 3 Decifra me ou Devoro te

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Decifra-me ou Devoro-te**

Prendi a respiração, soltando-a num fôlego só. Olhei no relógio e vi que já eram quase 17:40; eu estava muito atrasada. Peguei mais uma jaqueta no armário devido ao frio lá fora, olhei se minha caminhonete já estava fora da garagem. Estava, Renée já tinha ido, peguei a lista telefônica e liguei para um táxi, que chegou em cinco minutos; Forks era minúscula, ele poderia estar do outro lado da cidade, não demoraria mais.

Peguei o táxi e fui até a escola; estava tudo escuro lá dentro. Andei em volta da fachada iluminada, encontrando o teatro. Subi as escadas com as pernas trêmulas, olhando no relógio; 18:13. Eu estava um pouco atrasada, por isso calculava que Edward já estava lá.

Entrei pelo corredor, andando por ele. As luzes laterais estavam apagadas, só a luz central do palco acesa, deixando o teatro em quase escuridão. Olhei para a estrutura que segurava a cortina e as luzes, tendo certeza que ela estava bem presa. Subi as escadas do palco, parando no meio dele, de frente para as cadeiras do auditório.

"Bella" Edward chamou, atrás de mim, me fazendo quase cair com o susto. Olhei-o, vendo que seus olhos estavam muito mais claros que hoje de manhã, quase um dourado-ouro. Forcei um sorriso, me recuperando do susto. Sua expressão estava sombria, ele manteve-se atrás de mim, com a boca próxima do meu ouvido. "Contou a alguém?"

"Não" Neguei mais uma vez, olhando para o chão de madeira, ele deu a volta pelo meu corpo, ainda com a boca perto de mim.

"Eu te disse pra contar a alguém, Bella... e se algo der errado?" Ele parou ao meu lado, indagando em um murmúrio. Subi meu queixo, encarando-o; ele estava perto, perto demais.

"Nada vai dar errado, eu sei." Confirmei com a voz trêmula, vendo-o balançar a cabeça de um lado ao outro.

"Então me conte, Bella, suas investigações dizem o que sobre mim? Algum super-herói?" Ele afastou-se de mim, escondendo-se na quase escuridão próxima à cortina.

"Sua pele é pálida e gelada como a neve, seus olhos mudam de cor constantemente conforme seu humor, você é incrivelmente forte e absurdamente rápido..." Comecei a argumentar, remontando o quebra-cabeças em minha mente. "Você não come nem bebe nada que humanos comem e bebem, mora em Forks porque não há sol e nunca vai a La Push..." Continuei minhas conclusões.

Edward deu um lago passo em frações de segundos, ficando logo atrás de mim, nossos corpos estavam pressionados um contra o outro. Ele puxou meu cabelo de lado, deixando meu pescoço livre, aproximando os lábios dali. Eu estremeci, fechando os olhos.

"Decifra-me ou devoro-te, Bella." Os frios lábios encostaram-se à base do meu pescoço, fazendo meu coração martelar contra minhas costelas furiosamente, minha respiração irregularizar e minhas pernas tremerem compulsivamente. "Diga-me, o que eu sou?"

"Vampiro" Sussurrei, olhando o chão, enquanto lágrimas de nervosismo manchavam minha visão. Ele deu um passo pra trás, parecendo arrependido. Escondeu-se na escuridão novamente, fazendo-me sentir sozinha.

"Então me diga, Bella, o que é que eu como?" Ele elevou mais a voz, fazendo-a ecoar pelo teatro, o carpete estralando com os passos rápidos dele, passando na escuridão. "Diga-me por que eu queria que você contasse a alguém que veio aqui..."

"Você não vai me machucar." Anunciei de uma vez, quase gritando. Ouvi que ele parou e me virei praquela direção, vendo apenas a silhueta de Edward na escuridão.

"Bella, você tem o sangue mais atraente do mundo, quase me enlouquece..." Ele confessou com amargura na voz, enquanto apertava os dedos contra a mão.

"Eu não tenho medo de você, Edward, sei que você jamais seria capaz..." Comecei a andar naquela direção, aproximando-me dele.

"NÃO!" Ele gritou, esquivando de mim. "Eu não posso, Bella, não posso!" A voz estava desesperada, ele agora estava no meio do palco, onde eu estava antes. "Eu não posso correr o risco de fazer algo errado, você não merece isso."

"Edward." Me mantive firme apesar de sentir cada parte do meu corpo tremer loucamente. "Você não vai fazer nada de errado, você é bom."

"EU SOU UM MONSTRO!" Ele gritou, me fazendo estremecer mais. "Você não pode ficar perto de mim, Bella, não é seguro..."

"Eu não posso ficar longe de você, Edward!" Aumentei minha voz, andando em passos curtos até ele novamente. "Eu não posso te perder..." Murmurei, fazendo-o olhar pra mim. "Você não é um monstro, você é minha salvação; o meu anjo."

"Bella, por favor" Os lábios se retorceram pra baixo e ele levou as mãos aos cabelos cor de bronze. "Desapareça, fique o mais longe de mim possível."

"É isso o que você realmente quer, é o que o seu coração diz?" Coloquei minha mão esquerda sobre o peito dele, olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

"Eu não tenho um coração." Ele colocou as mãos geladas sobre a minha, pressionando-a levemente sobre o lado esquerdo do seu peito. "Ele não bate mais..."

"É isso que seu gelado coração quer? Que eu desapareça?" Insisti, tirando minha mão debaixo das dele, levando ao rosto pálido.

"Não" Ele negou, fechando os olhos. "Isso é o mais sensato..."

"Para um vampiro, sensatez deve ser um termo bem vago..." Eu fiz um esboço de sorriso, puxando o queixo dele, para que ele me encarasse. "Você pode ficar perto de mim, tem ficado todos esses dias, ter você por perto tem sido a coisa mais importante..." Ele me encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Você me salvou, Bella" Ele segurou minha mão, encaixando-a entre suas duas mãos geladas. "Me salvou da escuridão..."

"Você me salvou da solidão, de morrer esmagada, de cair no meio de um casamento..." Comecei a enumerar, sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta, pousando seu rosto na palma da minha mão que ele segurava.

"E então, o Fantasma da Ópera conseguiu o que queria; trouxe a pobre Christine Daaé em seu sombrio mundo." Ele fechou os olhos enquanto descansava o rosto em minha fina mão esquerda. "Egoísta."

"Apaixonada." Eu rebati, fazendo Edward abrir os olhos. "Ela estava apaixonada por ele, fascinada."

"Talvez você tenha distorcido um pouco a história..." Ele estreitou os olhos e eu fiz um bico, emburrada.

"Não se trata de Fantasma da Ópera, eu não sou Christine Daaé, e não estou dividida entre Raoul e o Fantasma." Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

"Você está encantada com o Fantasma, o monstro." Ele falou, amargo, soltando minha mão com cuidado.

"Eu estou encantada por Edward, o meu protetor." Sorri, ficando muito corada. Agora não era hora de ficar parecendo uma cereja, Bella, você tem que se controlar. "Não me interessa se você é herói, vilão, marciano ou vampiro... não estou encantada pelo título, estou encantada por você."

Ele ficou em silêncio por instantes, apenas me encarando. Meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas e eu sorri, sabendo que finalmente ele havia aceitado a idéia. Repentinamente, ele passou os braços por em volta da minha cintura, me abraçando. Ele tirou os meus pés do chão e eu passei meu braço esquerdo em volta do seu pescoço, enquanto ele me rodopiava pelo palco. Eu ri, me sentindo tonta.

Cambaleei quando ele me colocou no chão, fazendo-o me segurar. Continuei a rir e corei, olhando pra Edward. Ele era meu salvador e meu perigo...

Edward era a minha contradição.

* * *

Capítulo curtinho =/ porém é um dos meus preferidos da fic =DDD

Espero que estejam gostando =) pretendo postar algo lá pro meio da semana, quarta ou quinta, já que esse capítulo foi pequenininho.

Estou em provas, gente, então não posso prometer =/ mas vou me esforçar.

**OBRIGADA** por todas as reviews *-* fico MUITO feliz com todas, sem exceção.

Beijos beijos =* até logo menos =D

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz =D)**


	6. Capítulo 4 Vermelho

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Vermelho**

Um mês se passou desde o episódio dentro do teatro, eu e Edward havíamos ficado bons amigos; ele vinha me buscar e me trazia todos os dias à escola. Descobri que ele costumava me visitar durante as noites, o que me fez repensar nos pijamas que usava; Alice fez questão de me ajudar nesse ponto. As exceções eram apenas quando ele tinha que ir caçar com Emmett, ou quando fazia sol.

Hoje uma grossa neve caía, pra fechar o inverno de Forks. Edward estava sentado em minha cama enquanto eu - de pijama - passeava pelo quarto, jogando as roupas que eu usaria em cima da cama.

"Está muito mais frio do que você pensa, Bella, pegue mais um agasalho" Ele recomendou, enquanto eu fazia uma carranca. Ele nem podia _sentir_ frio, como sabia disso? Abri meu armário novamente e peguei mais uma blusa, jogando um cachecol e luvas em cima da cama. Edward sorriu e levantou-se, me abraçando, enquanto eu derretia naqueles firmes braços. Ele de repente me soltou, me segurando pra não cair. "Renée está vindo..." Ele foi até a janela e eu o puxei de volta pelo capuz do moletom.

"Está nevando lá fora Edward, fugir pela janela não é uma boa idéia." Estreitei os olhos, empurrando-o para frente do armário.

"Eu não sinto frio, Bella" Ele insistiu, parando no meio do caminho.

"Eu não vou me sentir bem em te deixar lá fora..." Abri as portas do armário, mostrando um espaço vazio pra ele. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, confuso. Ri levemente com a situação enquanto ele estreitava os olhos.

"Bella" Renée chamou, batendo à porta. Edward colocou-se dentro do armário apertado e eu fechei a porta, indo em direção à cama. Tirei minha camiseta do pijama enquanto rezava para que Edward não pudesse enxergar através de portas. Renée entrou e viu que eu me trocava, então fechou a porta atrás de si. "Lá fora está muito frio, coloque o máximo de blusas que conseguir..." Minha mãe recomendou enquanto eu sorria, sem graça. Eu não sabia mesmo disfarçar um vampiro dentro do meu armário.

"Tudo bem, mãe." Continuei a me vestir, tentando ficar fora do rumo da porta do armário. Nunca se pode duvidar das habilidades de um vampiro...

"Bells, eu e Charlie teremos de ir a Phoenix por uma semana..." Ela olhou pra mim, e eu olhei de volta, confusa. "Surgiu um comprador pra nossa antiga casa e precisamos acertar os documentos de venda, vamos amanhã. Se você quiser ir..." Ela ofereceu, mordendo o lábio. Eu sorri de volta, desfazendo a expressão confusa.

"Eu vou ficar bem aqui mãe, você e Charlie podem ir sossegados." Abri um sorriso maior, fazendo Renée relaxar.

"Você poderia chamar Alice ou Angela pra dormirem aqui alguns dias com você, só pra você não se sentir sozinha" Ela sugeriu, gesticulando. Eu ri em pensamento; _'Não mãe, Alice não pode dormir porque ela é uma vampira'_.

"Tá, se isso te fizer mais tranqüila, eu vou conversar com elas." Enrolei meu cachecol no pescoço, indo pra frente do espelho enquanto fazia uma trança frouxa no meu cabelo, jogando-a de lado do meu rosto. Renée beijou minha bochecha e saiu do quarto, avisando que ia voltar a dormir.

Esperei-a sair e fechar a porta, para então ir até o armário, abrindo a porta e encontrando Edward risonho.

"Então Alice virá **dormir** aqui?" Ele perguntou num tom debochado. "Sério, ela fará a maior festa do pijama da história de Forks"

Gemi, franzindo minhas sobrancelhas. Alice realmente ia pirar com a idéia de vir me fazer companhia, me faria de bonequinha de estimação, com cabelo, maquiagem e unhas.

"Não precisa me lembrar." Suspirei, arrumando minhas ultimas coisas da mochila, acostumada mais a usar minha mão esquerda, devido ao meu braço ainda engessado. "Se bem que eu ficarei segura com você aqui." Virei levemente meu rosto sobre os ombros, enquanto colocava minhas luvas. Claro que eu tive que adaptar a da mão direita, já que o gesso cobria metade da palma.

Ele sorriu e pegou meu ultimo agasalho de cima da cama, parando atrás de mim. Com cuidado ele puxou meu braço direito, encaixando-o dentro da manga, e em seguida fez o mesmo com o esquerdo. Depois enlaçou os braços em minha volta, fechando o zíper. O corpo dele estava praticamente colado ao meu, a fria respiração em minha orelha, me arrepiando. Minhas pernas bambearam e eu comecei a corar, sentindo meu rosto arder. Ele pousou as mãos firmes na minha cintura e beijou o topo da minha cabeça, se afastando logo em seguida.

Respirei fundo, tentando controlar meu coração. Por sorte eu estava de costas, eu tinha certeza que estava muito vermelha. Terminei de arrumar minha mochila, colocando-a em meu ombro.

"Eu já apareço aqui pra te buscar." Ele beijou minha testa e saiu pela janela, fechando-a logo em seguida.

Eu desci as escadas, indo até a cozinha. Charlie já tinha ido trabalhar e Renée estava dormindo, tendo a cozinha afundada na escuridão. Andei devagar, batendo em alguns móveis no caminho até achar o interruptor de luz, pressionando-o. Fui até a pia, pegando um copo de água, bebi. Subi todas as escadas em passos rápidos, indo escovar os dentes. Assim que terminei, vi pela janela Edward dentro do Volvo, parado atrás da minha caminhonete. Sorri e desci as escadas, pulando degraus; o que não era muito recomendável. Tropecei, segurando no corrimão, enquanto me reequilibrava. Edward deveria estar me dando uma bronca enorme em pensamentos.

Fui até a porta e a fechei, sem necessidade de trancar. Quando virei-me ele estava encostado no Volvo prata, os flocos de neve caindo no cabelo arrepiado, os olhos estavam quase negros; fazia um tempo que Edward não caçava. Ele abriu a porta pra mim, e eu me apressei a entrar, fugindo da neve, ele deu a volta no carro e entrou no lado do motorista.

"Você ainda não desistiu da sua tentativa de suicídio" Comentou, fazendo uma expressão de bravo.

"Eu estou inteira" Abri os braços, comprovando meu argumento. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e depois sorriu, ligando o carro. "Eu acho que você e a Alice podiam se mudar aqui pra casa essa semana"

"Acho que Jasper ficará enciumado, ele e Alice são muito dependente" Mantinha os olhos em mim, desviando para a estrada de vez em quando. "Talvez você devesse chamar Angela."

"Se Ange vier, você não poderá vir..." Eu suspirei profundamente. "Eu ainda acho uma boa idéia Alice vir quando puder, Renée disse apenas alguns dias." Dei os ombros.

"Eu posso ficar nos dias restantes, se você quiser." Ele sorriu pra mim um sorriso torto, o mesmo sorriso que me derretia. "Assim eu evito suas tentativas constantes de se matar..." Ele riu, e eu dei um leve soco no braço dele, fazendo uma expressão emburrada.

"Você pode ficar todos os dias" Sorri logo em seguida, derretida pelo riso dele.

"Se é assim, acho que terei de ir caçar com Emmett amanhã." Ele desviou o olhar pra estrada novamente. "Só pra assegurar..."

"Seus olhos estão quase negros, faz um tempo que você não... bebe." Complementei, olhando o rosto dele.

"Claro que isso não passaria despercebido para a _'detalhista Bella'_" Ele sorriu, olhando pra mim. "Meus olhos ficam negros quando eu tenho sede."

"Tudo bem então, amanhã você não aparecerá?" Indaguei, um pouco desapontada. Ficar sem Edward era decepcionante, ele era uma grande parte do meu dia-a-dia agora, da minha vida, do meu... Coração.

"Não. Mas eu posso te levar para a escola, e depois você volta com Angela" Ele sugeriu, diminuindo a velocidade, enquanto chegávamos ao estacionamento.

"Não precisa, hoje eu vou tirar o gesso do braço; Carlisle disse apenas um mês." Expliquei, apontando meu braço direito. "Amanhã já poderei dirigir."

"Ainda não acho uma muito boa idéia..." Ele torceu a boca, mostrando reprovação. Eu ri, olhando-o.

"Eu prometo que não tentarei suicídio no caminho, e além do mais, quanto mais cedo você for, mais cedo voltará." Confirmei, levantando a mão, como promessa. Ele riu, estreitando os olhos em dúvida. "Confie em mim, Edward" Revirei os olhos, fazendo-o rir mais ainda.

"Tudo bem, Bella." Ele desligou o carro, saindo pela porta com rapidez, para abrir a minha. Eu saí, junto a Edward. Já era completamente normal essa cena, ninguém mais olhava pra nós dois, não éramos mais a novidade. "Talvez você devesse ir lá em casa hoje, depois da aula. Carlisle está de folga, mas ele pode tirar o gesso se você for até nossa casa."

"Você quer dizer... conhecer seus pais?" Eu congelei, empalidecendo.

"Você já os conhece, Bella." Ele revirou os olhos, caminhando até o pátio coberto, com uma mão em minhas costas.

"Mas é diferente..." Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo.

"Diferente porque agora você sabe que eles são vampiros?" A voz dele estava amarga, como se ele estivesse decepcionado comigo. Abri os olhos num impulso, olhando-o. Como ele podia achar isso? Se eu não tinha medo dele e de Alice, por que eu teria do resto da família?

"Claro que não!" Quase gritei, chamando a atenção em volta. Mike ficou olhando pra nós dois, com uma expressão brava. Edward riu, e eu fiquei olhando atônita, sem entender nada.

"Mike está pensando se vem ou não te defender, ele acha que estamos brigando." Edward continuou a rir, deixando eu e Mike com cara de paisagem. Levantei uma das minhas sobrancelhas, me aproximando mais dele.

"Como assim ele está pensando?" Minha boca estava aberta, meus olhos levemente arregalados.

"Oh Bella, céus! Você nunca percebeu? Eu consigo ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas..." Ele continuou a rir, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Foi então que eu segurei minha respiração e estanquei, ficando vermelha, roxa, azul, e por fim mais branca que Edward. Ele parou de rir e olhou pra mim, segurando meus ombros.

"Respire, Bella" Ele me chacoalhava pelos ombros, enquanto eu continuava com a mesma expressão. "Você está bem?"

"Você... você consegue ouvir o que eu estou pensando?" Indaguei, engasgando em minhas palavras. Eu jamais poderia imaginar que Edward era um vampiro que lia mentes.

Ele me soltou e suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. Posso jurar que o vi fazendo um biquinho de desapontamento, enquanto minha curiosidade me corroía por dentro.

"Não." Negou, balançando a cabeça. Ele abriu os olhos negros mais uma vez, me encarando. "Você é meu maior mistério, Bella, a única pessoa nesse mundo que eu não consigo ouvir. Eu não sei te decifrar..."

Soltei a respiração, aliviada. Pelo menos isso, eu poderia pensar nele sem ficar vermelha, sabendo que ele poderia me ouvir. Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

"Todos os vampiros fazem isso?" Perguntei. Claro, Edward não podia me ouvir, mas será que Alice podia? E imagine se os irmãos dele pudessem... Gemi baixo, apertando meus olhos. Não era uma boa coisa.

"Não, só eu leio mentes. Alguns vampiros têm habilidades especiais que adquiriram da vida humana; Alice vê o futuro, Jasper controla as emoções do ambiente..." Ele começou a explicar e logo estávamos andando novamente em direção à minha aula de literatura. Comecei a imaginar o quão estranho deveria ser isso, seria meio... Desconfortável.

O sinal tocou, e logo já estávamos na porta da minha sala. Encostei-me à parede, olhando Edward.

"Você não respondeu sobre ir para minha casa hoje..." Ele insistiu, impaciente.

"Eu prometo que no almoço conversamos sobre isso" Sorri, aproximando-me dele. Com as pernas trêmulas, fiquei na ponta dos pés, encostando meus lábios na bochecha dele. Depositei um beijo no lado direito do rosto dele e saí, sem olhar para trás.

Bleght! Eu parecia uma adolescente apaixonada...

Talvez fosse.

* * *

Enquanto eu assistia a minha aula totalmente tediosa de Literatura, eu pensava na proposta de ir à casa dos Cullen hoje. Eles sabem que Edward e eu estamos muito próximos ultimamente, e sabem que isso é um risco pra ele. Quero dizer, se algo der errado, Edward e o resto dos Cullen serão expostos.

Ir até lá confirmariam todas as suspeitas de Renée sobre eu e Edward sermos... 'algo'. Mas eu não estava ligando muito pra isso, apesar de ser extremamente especulativa, Renée não era evasiva, o que significa que se eu pedisse, ela não me bombardearia com um questionário enorme. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor esclarecer a verdade; eu estou encantada por Edward.

Encantada era mesmo a palavra certa? A esse ponto eu já não poderia negar a mim mesma sobre o que eu estava sentindo; eu estava apaixonada por um vampiro, e não havia mais como fugir disso.

Ficar nessa situação não me ajudaria em nada, e eu não teria como negar a Edward isso, ele queria me apresentar 'formalmente' aos pais dele. Deus! O que eu estou pensando? Nem sei o que ele sente por mim, não posso ficar fantasiando. Quanto mais alto eu for, maior será minha queda...

Ouvi o sinal ecoar em minha mente, afastando todos meus pensamentos. Saí da sala distraída, nem vi que Edward estava encostado na parede, ele me seguiu e segurou meu braço levemente, me fazendo saltar.

"Eu não vim silenciosamente!" Ele rapidamente argumentou, enquanto eu controlava meu coração. "Por que está tão distraída, Bella?"

"Nada, estou apenas... pensando" Franzi as sobrancelhas, confusa. Algumas vezes nem eu mesma conseguia me entender.

"Algum problema?" Nós começamos a andar até o refeitório, onde já havia uma boa quantidade de alunos acumulada.

"Não" Neguei, sorrindo logo em seguida. "Estou apenas pensando, mesmo."

"Isso tem algo a ver sobre ir até minha casa hoje?" Ele indagou. Touché! Edward estava muito errado quando disse que não conseguia me decifrar, ele sabia exatamente ler minhas expressões, entender o que eu falo, mesmo que isso custe apenas umas poucas palavras. Só havia mais uma pessoa no mundo que conseguia fazer isso; Renée. "Se você não se sentir confortável, não precisa ir. Não quero te pressionar..."

"Eu quero ir." O interrompi, encarando os olhos negros logo em seguida. "Eu não me sinto desconfortável por vocês serem vampiros, nem por lerem mentes ou sei-lá-o-que..." Comecei a gesticular enquanto colocava frutas em minha bandeja. "Eu realmente não me importo, Edward. Eu só..." Respirei fundo, virando o rosto pro outro lado. "Tenho medo que eles não gostem de mim"

"Você... tem medo que eles não gostem de você?" Ele ficou sério por instantes, enquanto a ansiedade corria em minha pele, me deixando impaciente. Repentinamente, Edward começou a rir descontroladamente. Eu tive muita vontade de sorrir por ouvir o som da felicidade dele, mas meu orgulho - por ele estar exatamente rindo de mim - me venceu. "Você é realmente absurda, Bella. Um - você deveria estar com medo por eles serem vampiros, dois - você é o ser humano mais agradável do mundo, não haveria mais ninguém capaz de cativar Esme. Não acredito que ouvi isso..."

"Edward, pare de rir de mim!" Pedi, fazendo um bico. "É sério, todos da sua família parecem ser... bons demais." Fixei meus olhos na mesa onde o resto dos irmãos Cullen estavam. "Veja Rosalie, parece vinda do Olimpo. Alice parece vinda de contos de fada..."

"Eu realmente acho que você não se enxerga bem..." Edward comentou, puxando meu rosto para olhá-lo. "A beleza de Rose e de Alice é bem diferente da sua, você é cativante, Bela..." Ele respirou fundo, abrindo uma linha de sorriso. "Linda." Complementou, me fazendo corar.

Eu sorri e virei-me para a bandeja, ficando de costas. Meu coração batia com tanta força, que eu sentia-o contra minha pele do peito. Respirei fundo, me controlando. Fui até uma mesa e me sentei, vendo Edward sentar em minha frente.

Conversamos durante o almoço todo e depois seguimos para a aula de Teatro, fazia algumas semanas que não tínhamos aula dentro do teatro, mas sim no pátio coberto. O Sr. Dawnson preferiu não dar aula lá até que tivesse tudo bem seguro e consertado. Entramos no teatro, vendo que estava do mesmo jeito que sempre, só que terminado. O acabamento havia sido feito.

Nos sentamos no chão de madeira, como sempre, vendo um alegre Sr. Dawnson aparecer com uma caixa de papelão e um som de mão.

"Bon jour, atores e atrizes. Conforme prometido, eu vou fazer uma atividade de expressão corporal." Ele anunciou, feliz da vida. Eu gemi em pensamento, escondendo meu rosto entre meus braços, vendo Edward rir ao meu lado.

"Não vai doer, Bella, eu prometo." Ele falou próximo ao meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar - pra variar. "Eu vou estar com você." Ele deu um risinho na última frase, me fazendo rir também. Esqueci que ele podia saber exatamente o que o Sr. Dawnson estava pensando.

"Mademoiselles, venham até aqui." Chamou. Edward me encorajou a levantar e ir até ele, parei em frente à caixa, vendo um monte de panos. Franzi a testa, Sr. Dawnson tirou um par deles e ofereceu-os pra mim, me puxando de lado. "Vejam, meninas, eu quero treinar liberdade no palco, e claro; serão em casais, já que nossa peça semestral se trata de um romance, que eu ainda não direi qual." Ele riu, ouvindo o protesto de todos. "Prestem atenção." Ele me colocou frente a todos da sala, abrindo meus braços. O pano tinha mais ou menos a altura do meu braço até o chão, e eu então entendi o intuito da coisa, começando a me desesperar.

Olhei Edward, aflita, ele apenas fez um sinal com as mãos para que eu me acalmasse, e outro para que esperasse.

O pano tinha pequenas fitinhas de cetim no topo, as quais ele amarrou em meus dois braços, deixando mais frouxa no braço engessado. Amarrado em três pontos do meu braço - pulso, cotovelo e bíceps - caía até o chão, dando impressão de serem 'asas'. Acho que era isso que o Sr. Dawnson queria...

"Edward" Sr. Dawnson me soltou e me entregou aos braços de Edward, que ficou atrás de mim, com as mãos em minha cintura. "Agora, quero que a rodopie, que interaja com ela."

Ele me levantou pela cintura, me deixando a quase dois metros do chão, me rodando no ar enquanto o pano deslizava sobre o meu corpo e o dele. Então, me colocou no chão novamente, me deixando deslizar pelos firmes braços e ombros, segurando minha cintura enquanto dançava uma perfeita valsa, me guiando. Passei meu braço por cima dele, escondendo-o por baixo do pano e retirando logo em seguida, o revelando novamente. Sorri, vendo que Sr. Dawnson estava quase saltitando pela nossa 'interação', desviando a atenção para outros casais.

Ele segurou minha mão com uma das mãos e minha cintura com a outra, me rodopiando diversas vezes em volta dele, deixando que o pano escorregasse pelo ar. Fechei meus olhos para não me sentir tonta. Após isso, ele estendeu seu braço por toda a extensão de minhas costas, me inclinando levemente no ar, aproximou os lábios da minha pele do pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. Céus! Edward me enlouquecia...

"Decifra-me ou devoro-te." Ele repetiu a frase que me disse a um mês, nesse mesmo lugar. Eu sorri e ele aproximou mais os lábios, beijando a base do meu pescoço, me puxando em um solavanco enquanto me erguia no ar novamente. O restante do mundo parecia ter _desaparecido_, e o tempo virado _absolutamente nada_. Enquanto ele me passeava pelos braços dele, eu movia os meus lentamente, deixando que 'as minhas asas' dançassem pelo ar.

Ele me colocou no chão, frente a ele. Passei meus braços ao lado do rosto dele, nos escondendo embaixo dos panos, em seguida descendo, nos revelando novamente. Fiz isso algumas vezes, enquanto sorria, até que ele segurou meus braços no alto, escondendo-nos entre os dois panos. Minhas pernas bambearam e minha respiração ficou irregular, vendo Edward inclinar-se para mim.

Os frios lábios tocaram os meus suavemente, apenas os selando juntos. Em seguida um beijo mais profundo, ele soltou meus braços e eu os relaxei, deixando-os cair e nos revelar para o resto da sala do teatro. Eu enlacei meus braços no pescoço frio, enquanto Edward me levantava pela cintura e rodopiava levemente, me deixando no chão de novo. O sinal tocou e nós nos separamos, vendo o teatro inteiro prestar atenção na cena, até o Sr. Dawnson. Escondi-me no peito de Edward, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem; Deus! Eu nem havia me lembrado de toda a platéia.

De repente ouvimos palmas, emocionado, o Sr. Dawnson batia palmas junto a uma sorridente Alice. Eu não me contive em rir e me afundar mais no peito de pedra de Edward, que sorria. Ele rapidamente desfez-se das minhas 'asas' e segurou minha mão, desceu as escadas do teatro, indo para a porta. Minhas bochechas ainda ardiam enquanto eu ouvia os diversos comentários da cena, vi Ange sorrir pra mim e fazer um aceno positivo com a cabeça, como um incentivo.

O que eu diria agora? Entramos no Volvo prata, em silêncio. Olhei pra ele, enquanto ele me encarava também, nós dois começamos a rir, enquanto eu escondia meu rosto entre as mãos.

"Amanhã seremos a notícia..." Escorreguei minhas mãos do rosto, mostrando minha vermelhidão. Eu estava morrendo de vergonha...

"Na verdade, eu posso te afirmar que já somos." Ele comentou, me fazendo gemer baixo. Amanhã o dia seria um caos, já posso até ver Jessica vindo com milhares de perguntas, e Lauren insuportável.

"Podemos passar em casa? Preciso avisar Renée..." Pedi, olhando-o. Ele afirmou com a cabeça e eu me inclinei pra ele, aproximando nossos lábios. Edward selou-os rapidamente e recuou.

"Bella, não acho uma boa idéia. Eu ainda estou com sede..." Ele afirmou, respirando fundo. Eu imediatamente recuei, envergonhada. "Eu não me contive no teatro, me desculpe, mas é que... você é uma tentação pra mim"

"Err... me desculpe?" Eu levantei os ombros, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele olhou pra mim e riu, roubando um rápido beijo meu.

Eu estava incontestavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

* * *

Paramos em frente à casa dos Cullen, eu encarei o enorme florido jardim e o casarão branco, a fachada coberta de enormes janelas bem limpas. Uma entrada de paralelepípedos até a porta de madeira enorme, bem iluminada, com mais plantas em volta. Deixei meu queixo cair enquanto ainda olhava cada detalhe da mansão. Caminhei pelo paralelepípedo coberto de neve, enquanto Edward me segurava firmemente pelo braço, para que eu não caísse e ganhasse outro gesso.

Entramos pela porta, vi todos os Cullen na sala de estar, me esperando. Tive um choque; Deus! Como todos eram perfeitos. Claro que eu já os conhecia, mas eu tinha certeza que teria esse choque de beleza toda vez que os visse. Abri um sorriso, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem; eu não reagia bem com tanta gente olhando pra mim...

"Olá, Bella!" Esme veio ao meu encontro com os braços estendidos, ela colocou cada palma da mão em cada lado do meu rosto e eu estremeci levemente pelo contato frio contra minhas bochechas coradas. Abri um sorriso maior, confortável.

"Olá Sra. Cullen" Cumprimentei, vendo-a sentir-se ofendida.

"Só Esme, por favor." Pediu enquanto me soltava, logo atrás dela estava Alice, que me abraçou.

"Bella!" Eu a abracei também. Céus! Alice estava me abraçando como se estivesse sem me ver há anos!

Ela me soltou e eu vi Carlisle - que acenou -, Emmett - que abriu um sorriso divertido, juntando o indicador e o dedo do meio, indo até a testa dele, fazendo um sinal de 'olá'-, Jasper - que se esforçou pra mostrar simpatia, apesar de Edward já ter me contado que ele é o mais novo 'vegetariano', e por isso tem sede do meu sangue -, e por fim Rosalie - que cruzou os braços na altura do peito, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Edward rosnou levemente, irritado com aquilo. Rosalie não gostava de mim...

"Bella ia tirar o gesso no hospital hoje, e como você está de folga, sugeri que ela viesse aqui." Edward explicou, colocando uma das mãos em minhas costas, me conduzindo pra longe do vento frio que vinha da porta, fechando-a logo em seguida.

"Se não for um problema, claro..." Completei, me sentindo envergonhada.

"Sem problema algum, Bella. Vou só pegar as coisas lá em cima, logo mais eu desço." Carlisle sorriu e dirigiu-se às escadas, subindo-as.

"Sente-se, querida." Esme apontou o sofá branco de couro e eu me sentei na ponta, Edward sentou-se no braço do sofá e passou um braço em volta de mim, sorrindo. "Aceita alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada, Esme" Sorri e me encolhi mais em Edward, me sentindo confortável ao lado dele.

"Como está Renée?" Ela indagou, gentil. Rosalie descruzou os braços e se aproximou, tendo Emmett atrás dela.

"Okay, vamos parar com essa estupidez..." A voz estava grosseira, desviei meus olhos pra ela, ela parecia MUITO irritada. Edward passou o braço com mais força em minha volta, me protegendo, enquanto ele travava a mandíbula.

"Rosalie..." Alertou, fazendo-a travar a mandíbula também, inflando as narinas.

"Não se atreva, Rosalie..." Esme quase ordenou, com o tom de mãe furiosa. Eu fiquei olhando os três sem entender nada; nessas horas eu odiava ser uma humana.

"Não adianta fingir que está tudo normal. Essa... coisa..." Ela apontou pra mim com desprezo, me ofendendo. Levantei uma das sobrancelhas em desafio. "Pode nos arruinar, agora que ela sabe de tudo pode significar perigo, eu acho que deveríamos..."

"Chega, Rosalie." Edward gritou, dando um salto do sofá, ficando frente a ela. "Se você ousar a pensar nisso de novo eu..."

"Você o que, Edward?" Ela gritou no mesmo tom que ele, inclinando-se contra o corpo de Edward. Eu me levantei num salto, puxando os ombros de Edward. Emmett colocou-se entre os dois, afastando Rosalie.

"Por favor, Edward, por favor." Eu implorei, enquanto sentia um nó subir pela minha garganta. Eu não podia chorar agora...

"Rosalie." Carlisle chamou, na ponta das escadas. Todos nos viramos pra encarar o 'patriarca' que tinha uma maleta nas mãos. "Bella é da família agora, querendo você ou não. Você terá de tratá-la como trata a todos nós, ou pelo menos respeitá-la. Eu não quero que isso se repita." Ele sentenciou, fazendo-a bufar. Ela deu as costas, subindo as escadas, enquanto Emmett a seguia, deprimido.

Suspirei, sentindo minhas pernas amolecerem. Sentei-me no sofá, sentindo meu coração bater fortemente contra minhas costelas, encarei o chão, decepcionada. Vir aqui talvez tenha sido uma péssima idéia...

"M-me desculpe." Gaguejei, sem jeito. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e beijou meus cabelos, passando a mão entre os fios logo em seguida.

"Oh, Bella, sinto muito por Rosalie. Ela está apenas apreensiva com a situação, não a leve a sério..." Esme pediu, envergonhada. Ela sentou-se do meu outro lado, pegando minha mão.

"Está tudo bem, eu entendo." Voltei meu olhar para Esme e sorri, ainda tendo meus lábios trêmulos.

"Rosalie está enciumada." Carlisle sentenciou, parando em minha frente. "Fique bem parada, Bella." Ele ligou o pequeno aparelho com dentes afiados, que rodava muito rápido. Estremeci, cerrando meus olhos. Eu não tinha coragem de ver aquilo. Edward segurou meu braço direito no ar, dando suporte para que Carlisle cerrasse o gesso. Ouvi o som irritante da cerra contra o gesso e em seguida meu braço estava livre, apenas com ataduras.

Abri meus olhos, inclinando meu braço pra trás, com menção de dobrá-lo. Antes de fazer isso, Edward segurou meu antebraço, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

"Melhor não." Carlisle vetou, segurando meu braço esticado. "Eu precisarei tirar radiografias, pra ver como está. Venha, Bella..." Ele chamou, esperando Edward me conduzir até as escadas. Eles tinham uma sala de radiologia aqui? Na verdade, acho que teria um hospital inteiro instalado aqui...

Entrei no escritório de Carlisle, ele colocou meu braço em uma chapa de ferro, tirando uma série de radiografias. Eu e Edward voltamos para o corredor, ele me mostrava os quadros das paredes enquanto esperávamos que os exames ficassem prontos.

"Carlisle é médico há muito tempo, não é?" Indaguei, passando a mão por uma pintura, onde retratava Carlisle em um velho consultório, provavelmente do século XIX.

"Muito." Edward concordou, passando a mão em meus cabelos. "Quando eu 'morri' de gripe espanhola, ele já era médico. Assim como quando Esme 'morreu', Rosalie, Emmett..."

"Foi ele quem... transformou todos vocês?" Olhei Edward, apreensiva. Ele fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, continuando a encarar o quadro.

"Ele só nos transformou porque estávamos quase mortos. Não havia outra chance..." Edward me olhou e eu sorri, beijando sua bochecha. Carlisle saiu no corredor, com um envelope em mãos.

"Bella..." Chamou, fazendo um sinal com a mão. Continuei com meu braço esticado até chegar lá, sentando-me em uma maca que havia no canto da sala. "Nada de ruim, a fissura no osso já foi reconstituída, ele está apenas um pouco luxado ainda..." Ele encarava as imagens com cuidado, me apontando o meu cotovelo. "Iremos deixar apenas enfaixado, por alguns dias." Terminou, sorrindo para mim. Sorri de volta, vendo-o pegar mais e mais ataduras, as enrolando em meu braço.

"Posso dobrar?" Indaguei, vendo-o fazer um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

"Pode, se doer tome o mesmo remédio que receitei, ou volte aqui." Ele terminou de enrolar meu braço e cortou a atadura, firmando-a com um esparadrapo. Eu sorri, sem graça; era o dia de folga de Carlisle e eu aqui...

"Obrigada Carlisle, e desculpe por incomodar." Me desculpei, descendo da maca. Ele fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, explicando que ele só tirava folga para aparentar normal; afinal, ele não dormia.

Saímos da sala, vendo Alice no corredor. Ela deu pulinhos de alegria, me puxando pela mão esquerda até o quarto dela. Olhei pra Edward com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como implorando ajuda. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e riu, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Ele não ia me salvar! Meu Deus, Alice ia me encher de perguntas...

"É sério?" Ela indagou, com os olhinhos brilhantes.

"O quê?" Pisquei algumas vezes, não a entendendo.

"Vamos mesmo fazer uma noite de meninas?" Ela juntou as mãos, dando gritinhos de alegria. Massageei minhas têmporas, fechando os olhos. Esqueci, Alice podia prever o futuro...

"Sim, vamos, Alice." Concordei, abrindo meus olhos novamente. "Mas Edward também ficará lá."

"Ah, isso não é justo." Ela cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho. "Só uma noite, amanhã ele e Emmett vão caçar, peço pra Emmett segurar Edward até mais tarde, mas no dia seguinte ele estará lá. Por favor, Bella! Jasper ficará magoado se eu desaparecer por mais de uma noite..." Ela juntou as mãos, como se implorasse, enquanto fazia uma expressão arrebatadora. Respirei fundo, vencida.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... uma noite só de meninas." Concordei, vendo-a quase saltar em cima de mim, me abraçando. Sorri, Alice era uma vampira totalmente estranha, parecia que ela não tinha o botãozinho do _'off'._

Uma noite de meninas... Não seria tão mal.Eu acho.

* * *

Ticos e Ticas, **mil perdões** T_T fiquei em semana de provas e me afundei nos estudos, não deu tempo de vir aqui postar nem na quarta e nem ontem ._.

Bom, obrigada por todas as reviews *-* sempre fico feliz, vocês sabem.

Boa semana para tooodas, e sábado (se meus professores forem bem legais) eu to aqui com mais um capítulo.

Beijos =***

Nina.

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz =D)**


	7. Capítulo 4,1 Um Pouco Humano

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 4.1 - Um Pouco Humano**

Edward ficou comigo durante a noite, prometeu que me acordaria assim que Renée e Charlie estivessem arrumando as coisas para a viagem, e ele fosse caçar com Emmett. Prometeu também que de madrugada estaria de volta, antes que Alice me torturasse... Muito.

Ele me acordou com um suave beijo, abri os olhos e encarei Edward, sorrindo. Os olhos dele estavam mais negros que ontem, quase um preto puro, profundo. Ele afastou-se da cama, indo até a janela, respirando profundamente.

"Eu preciso ir, Bella..." Ele despediu-se, mas eu entendi o sentido real da frase. Edward já estava no limite da sede, acho que ele estava considerando perigoso estar ao meu lado assim...

"Tudo bem." Concordei, levantando-me da cama. Caminhei até ele, enlaçando meus braços contra o tórax dele, encostando meu rosto nas frias costas, fechando meus olhos. Ele colocou as mãos dele por cima das minhas, beijando-as, uma por vez.

E então partiu, saltando pela janela, sem olhar para trás. Fiquei olhando com pesar, odiava ter Edward longe de mim sequer por um segundo, mas ele precisava ir. Passei os braços em volta de mim mesma, me protegendo do frio da janela, puxei o vidro pra baixo, fechando-a.

Fui até o armário, vestindo uma roupa qualquer, arrumei meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e saí do quarto, descendo as escadas. Encontrei Charlie carregando algumas malas pra fora e Renée o ajudando. Sorri; talvez essa seja a chance deles de terem uma lua de mel...

"Mãe" Chamei a atenção dela, descendo o restante das escadas. Ela me abraçou apertado, como se estivesse indo embora pra sempre. Revirei os olhos, a abraçando também, vendo que ela soluçava. "Oh, mãe, por favor. É só uma semana! Eu vou ficar bem..." Segurei o rosto dela entre minhas mãos e beijei sua testa. "Alice virá pra cá hoje..."

"Bella, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, ligue para nós. Agradeça Alice por vir, tá?" Ela me deu um último abraço e um beijo na bochecha. "Amo você, filha."

"Também te amo, mãe." Beijei sua bochecha e ela saiu, indo até a porta. Fui logo atrás dela, vendo Charlie colocar tudo na viatura policial.

"Se cuide Bells." Ele recomendou, me dando um abraço. Abracei o meu padrasto grandalhão, sorrindo.

"Pode deixar." Acenei para Renée, que chorosa entrou no carro.

Os dois então partiram, olhei pra casa, me sentindo sozinha. Bati em minha própria testa, lembrando-me que hoje eu tinha aula e que Edward não estaria lá comigo pra ouvir toda a fofoca que nossa cena ontem deve ter causado. Que cruel...

Vesti um casaco para a manhã fria que fazia lá fora, peguei minhas coisas, escovei meus dentes e saí de casa, entrando pela primeira vez em minha caminhonete depois do acidente. Senti-me tão feliz de ouvir o intimidador barulho do motor, sentir seu cheiro de velha e o ar condicionado velho, que ainda servia pra alguma coisa. Eu adorava minha Chevy, não a trocaria por nada...

Dirigir foi estranho, não foi difícil, era como andar de bicicleta. O caminho até a escola foi fácil, o gelo no asfalto já estava indo embora, e o frio estava menos rigoroso, apesar de ainda estar muito frio pro meu gosto. Estacionei e dei um salto, pegando minha mochila logo em seguida. Andei pelo estacionamento, ouvindo os diversos comentários, enquanto sentia minhas bochechas queimarem e minha garganta secar. Por que Edward não podia estar aqui?

Choraminguei, balançado a cabeça. Eu não podia ser egoísta assim, Edward precisava caçar e eu poderia sobreviver um dia sozinha.

Jessica estava vindo em minha direção, com olhos curiosos. Eu revirei os olhos, rezando pra cavar um buraco no chão e sair dali antes que ela me alcançasse. De repente eu fui puxada pelo braço, sendo arrastada para a direção oposta, desviei meus olhos e encontrei os de Ange, dando-me uma piscadela. Ri aliviada, Ange sabia como me tirar das piores situações possíveis, só perdia pra Edward.

"Obrigada, Ange." Agradeci enquanto sentávamos em uma mesa vazia do pátio coberto.

"Nem eu estava mais agüentando Jess falando sobre a cena de ontem..." Ela revirou os olhos, rindo logo em seguida, me fazendo corar. "E então... quer me contar?"

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, ficando mais vermelha do que já estava. Me aproximei mais de Ange, e ela inclinou-se pra mim, para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

"Bom, eu estou apaixonada por ele." Concluí, me afastando novamente. Ela me olhou com uma expressão furiosa e eu ri, deixando Ange mais brava.

"Ah Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Disso eu já sabia. Quero saber detalhes..." Ela gesticulava com rapidez, ansiosa. Comecei a rir mais; Edward vivia fazendo isso comigo, rir da minha ansiedade. Acho que pra quem pode viver pela eternidade, minha ansiedade pode ser mesmo engraçada.

"Oh Ange, ele é um cara muito legal, diferente de todos os outros. Eu realmente gosto de Edward, ele faz parte da minha vida já..." Confessei, vendo os olhos dela brilharem, encantada.

"Acredite, Bella, você é a garota mais invejada daqui. Nenhuma garota conseguiu trocar mais do que três palavras com Edward, quanto menos se aproximar dele..." Ela comentou, enquanto eu levantava uma das sobrancelhas. Eu realmente não entendia o que Edward via demais em mim.

"Isso não faz muito sentido na minha cabeça, Ange, sério..." Admiti, suspirando profundamente. Eu não queria me preocupar com isso. "De qualquer forma, me salve mais vezes, por favor! Eu não quero dar explicações." Pedi, juntando minhas mãos. Ange riu, fazendo positivo com o polegar.

Consegui evitar o máximo de perguntas no dia, não consegui fugir apenas no almoço, em que todos estavam lá sentados, olhando pra mim. Me senti um objeto em exposição, claro, mas consegui sobreviver. Finalmente estava indo pra casa!

Quando saltei da caminhonete pisei em falso, caindo de costas em uma poça. O gelo derretido formou poças d'água por todo meu quintal e garagem, para minha comum falta de sorte. Xinguei alto, levantando-me; eu estava molhada dos pés à cabeça.

Entrei em casa de mau-humor ainda, jogando minhas coisas no sofá. Entrei na cozinha e vi que toda louça estava lá para lavar, resolvi limpar tudo antes que Alice chegasse. Arrumei a cozinha de ponta à ponta, depois passei pra sala, fazendo uma limpeza geral. Sentei-me no sofá logo em seguida, percebendo que minha roupa ainda estava molhada. Respirei fundo, subindo as escadas pra tomar um banho bem quente.

Tomei o banho rápido e troquei de roupa, ficando já de pijama. Olhei em cima da minha mesa do computador, tinha um bilhete com letras muito bem desenhadas:

_'Eu estarei aqui pela madrugada. Não avise Alice que eu virei até que ela tenha terminado o tratamento de beleza, ou ela descontará todo desapontamento em você._

_E por favor, não se machuque_

_Edward.'_

Sorri lendo aquelas palavras, Edward conseguia me deixar sem fôlego até quando estava longe. Desci e fiz algo pra comer, já que não tinha almoçado e assim que terminei, arrumei tudo novamente.

Ouvi a campainha tocar, concluindo que já era Alice. Joguei minhas roupas molhadas no cesto, para que não houvesse a possibilidade de Alice descobrir meu pequeno incidente à tarde, e conseqüentemente Edward também não saber. Corri até a porta e a abri, vendo uma sorridente pequena vampira.

"Oi Bella!" Ela me abraçou, tendo várias sacolas em mãos. Nem queria ver o que tinha lá dentro. "Trouxe tudo!"

"Entre Alice" Eu não me contive em sorrir. Alice me contagiava com aquele sorriso. "Tudo o que?" Esperei-a passar e fechei a porta. Ela segurou minha mão e subiu as escadas, entrando no meu quarto. Oh Deus! Ela sentou-me frente ao espelho e começou o tratamento de beleza intensivo.

* * *

Após as horas e horas em que Alice mexeu em meu cabelo, pintou minhas unhas, e me deixou com uma máscara de argila horrível no rosto; ela finalmente tinha acabado. Meus semi-cachos estavam mais acentuados, minha pele estava mais saudável e minhas unhas bem-feitas. Eu era a boneca de estimação de Alice, mas no fim, não foi tão ruim.

"Linda!" Ela exclamou, batendo palmas. "Edward vai ficar de queixo caído."

"Aposto que sim." Murmurei, fazendo Alice ficar irritada. Oh céus, ela, Rosalie e Esme eram tão lindas, que graça eu tinha? Respirei fundo e sorri, ficando arrependida por ter falado assim. "Pelo menos eu gostei"

O sorriso de Alice preencheu todo o rosto pálido delicado e meu remorso sumiu, ela pediu para que eu esperasse enquanto descia as escadas pra buscar a TV e instalar em meu quarto. Após ter feito isso com uma rapidez e graça inacreditáveis, nós duas nos sentamos em minha cama, eu embaixo de um cobertor e Alice fora dele.

"Alice, Edward teve outra mulher na vida... quero dizer, na existência dele?" Mordi meu lábio, não contendo minha curiosidade.

"Não. Edward foi sempre o mais solitário de nós, ele nunca achou alguém..." Alice me explicou, enquanto uma ponta de pena surgia em mim. Edward havia me dito que transformou-se com 17 anos, que não era casado e que tem mais de 100 anos desde que 'morreu'. É duro pensar em viver 100 anos solitário. "Antes de você." Ela complementou, fazendo meu coração disparar.

"É difícil me imaginar sem Edward agora." Comentei, encarando as formas coloridas do edredom.

"Bom, tive uma visão esses dias, Bella..." Alice ficou séria, o que chamou minha atenção e eu voltei a olhá-la. "Vi que você era uma de nós; uma vampira." Ela terminou e eu congelei, prendendo minha respiração.

Eu já havia pensado nisso, mas nunca tive coragem de falar sobre com Edward. Eu não podia simplesmente pedir que ele me transformasse, mesmo porque eu tinha uma vida humana. O ponto é; quando Edward morreu, a família toda dele já havia morrido de gripe espanhola, ninguém perceberia caso ele desaparecesse. O mesmo pra Esme, que estava à beira da morte e Carlisle podia simplesmente dizer que ela havia morrido; ninguém procuraria por ela. Eles não tinham uma escolha, estavam praticamente mortos.

E quanto a mim? Eu ainda tenho Renée e Charlie... Eu tenho uma escolha. O pensamento do dia do acidente me invadiu, me fazendo estremecer... Deixarei Renée sozinha? Eu era a única filha dela, fomos companhia uma da outra até que Charlie apareceu, deixá-la agora era simplesmente cruel demais. Eu não poderia conviver com ela enquanto vampira, então teria de desaparecer. Eu veria Renée envelhecer e morrer, não poderia ficar ao lado dela em momento algum... Eu só assistiria.

Soltei minha respiração em um fôlego só, me reconcentrando em Alice. Ela me olhava com compaixão, sabendo que eu estava pensando sobre isso. A fina mão acariciou meu rosto, me consolando.

"Edward ficou perturbado. Ele não quer isso pra você, Bella, ele quer que você tenha uma vida, uma escolha..." Alice suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos, enquanto a mão escorregou das minhas bochechas e caiu sobre o colchão. "O destino está traçado, não há nada que Edward possa fazer."

Aquelas palavras caíram como um raio em minha cabeça, me fazendo congelar. Eu me tornaria uma vampira, e isso pra mim era lógico. Quanto mais próxima dos Cullen, mais parte deles eu seria. E eu não sei se gostaria de envelhecer ao lado de Edward, primeiro porque ele não envelhece e segundo porque uma hora ou outra eu morreria. Agora eu compreendia o que Edward queria me dizer quando pedia para que eu me afastasse: Um - ele tem sede do meu sangue, e dois - se eu continuasse com ele, eu iria desejar mais tempo ao seu lado, o que nos levaria para a visão de Alice; uma eternidade com ele, vampira.

Loucura ou não, aquela idéia era bem próxima do que eu queria. Eu não queria deixar Renée, claro que não, mas agora ela tinha Charlie. Em dois anos eu teria de sair de Forks para a faculdade, e provavelmente a veria sem muita freqüência. Meu destino era me afastar da minha mãe, de uma forma ou outra, quebrar todas as formas de relacionamento. Renée podia ser o quão atrapalhada fosse, mas ela era a melhor mãe do mundo e sofreria muito com a minha ida. Se hoje logo cedo ela tendeu a chorar porque ficaria uma semana longe, não posso imaginar ela tendo a notícia de que eu parti: pra sempre.

Uma batida na janela foi ouvida, Alice ficou alerta, fazendo uma expressão muito brava logo em seguida. Oops! Esqueci de avisar Alice que Edward apareceria durante a madrugada.

"Alice, esqueci de avisar que..." Comecei, mordendo meu lábio, sem graça.

"Edward está aqui" Ela terminou, fazendo um bico.

Ele abriu a janela, saltando pra dentro do cômodo. Os olhos estavam claros novamente, quase tão puros quanto dourado-ouro, e pareciam estar felizes. Sorri, vendo-o aproximar-se de mim, sentando em uma pequena ponta livre da cama.

"Eu estava com saudades de Bella, Alice, não faça essa cara..." Ele ajeitou-se perto de mim, ainda por fora do edredom, a pele dele estava gelada, mais que o comum devido ao frio lá fora. "Achei que você fosse prever que eu viria aqui."

"Eu estava mais concentrada em outras coisas..." Ela apontou o queixo pra mim, me fazendo lembrar que eu estava coberta por resultados de um tratamento de beleza. Me afundei mais no colchão, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem. "Eu não usei _blush_, ela está corada mesmo..."

"Alice!" Protestei, revirando os olhos. Ela abafou um riso, me dando o troco por ter escondido que Edward apareceria.

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho, apesar de Bella já ser perfeita." Edward concentrou os olhos dourados em mim, me fazendo abrir um enorme bobo sorriso.

"Já que você estragou a minha noite de meninas..." Ela mostrou a língua pra Edward, como se fosse uma criança. "Eu vou embora." Saltou da cama, ficando ao meu lado.

"Oh Alice, fique, me desculpe." Ri, segurando a mão fria dela.

"Jasper está me esperando lá embaixo." Ela deu uma piscadela, beijando minha bochecha. "De qualquer forma, obrigada pela quase-noite-de-meninas, Bella, de verdade."

"Obrigada pela companhia e pelo tratamento de beleza, Alice." Sorri, beijando a bochecha dela também. "Prometo que qualquer dia faremos uma noite oficial de meninas." Prometi, vendo os olhos dourados brilharem, e ela dar uns saltinhos. Alice saiu pela janela radiante, enquanto eu ria.

"Ela cobrará." Edward riu também, eu me movi para o lado, dando mais espaço pra ele na cama.

"E então? Como foi?" Me virei para ele, recostando em seu peito. Ele começou a mexer no meu cabelo, enquanto a fria respiração esbarrava em meu rosto, me dando uma boa sensação.

"Alguns ursos que acordaram antes da primavera, leões da montanha..." Ele comentou normalmente, me fazendo rir. "Bella..." Chamou, me puxando pra cima, encarando meus olhos. "Sobre o que você e Alice conversaram... sobre a visão dela..."

"Não se preocupe." Coloquei minha mão gentilmente sobre os lábios frios dele, abrindo um sorriso.

"É sério." Ele tirou com cuidado meus dedos de perto dos lábios dele, enlaçando-os contra os dedos frios dele. "Você não precisa pensar assim, eu vou fazer de tudo pra que você tenha uma escolha, que não precise se tornar... uma de nós."

"Talvez isso seja uma opção minha, Edward..." Expliquei, fazendo-o curvar os lábios em desgosto. "Não vamos pensar nisso agora, tá? Por favor.." Pedi, puxando o rosto dele pra mim. Beijei os lábios frios suavemente, encostando meu rosto no peito dele logo em seguida.

Passamos a madrugada conversando, enquanto ele enrolava meus cachos em volta dos dedos frios. Uma incômoda tosse preencheu meu quarto durante a madrugada, preocupando Edward e me impedindo de dormir. 'Hoje eu havia feito faxina, é normal que eu fique com a minha tosse atacada' expliquei a Edward, tranqüilizando-o. Amanhã estaria melhor...

* * *

Dormi duas ou três horas bem mal dormidas, Edward quase me arrastou até a casa dele para que Carlisle me visse, mas insisti que pela manhã eu já teria melhorado. Um som irritante preencheu o quarto e eu concluí que era meu despertador. Joguei meu travesseiro sobre minha nuca, quando de repente percebi que o som havia sumido, me deixando muito contente. Edward tirou o travesseiro de cima da minha cabeça, sentando-se na cama. Mexeu em meus cabelos com cuidado, aproximando a boca de meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.

"Bella, bom dia." Beijou minha bochecha, e em seguida o canto da minha boca. "Nem vou perguntar se dormiu bem, já sei a resposta."

"Bom dia, Edward." Virei-me para olhá-lo, encontrando dourados olhos preocupados comigo.

"Melhor?" Ele encostou-se na cabeceira da cama, enquanto eu deitei meu rosto sobre o peito dele, fechando os olhos.

"Agora? Agora eu estou me sentindo muito bem..." Ri, passando meu dedo indicador pelo peito dele, fazendo formas e desenhos.

"Muito engraçadinha..." Ele estreitou os olhos e me apertou mais contra o peito frio, enquanto sua respiração deslizava pelo meu rosto. "Sério, como você se sente?"

"Não muito melhor que ontem, mas vou tomar algum remédio que me faça sentir bem..." Relutantemente joguei minhas pernas pra fora da cama, me levantando. Fiz isso tão rápido que senti uma leve tontura, minha vista escureceu e eu baixei a cabeça, cambaleando. Segurei na cabeceira da cama, sentindo os braços frios de Edward passarem em volta da minha cintura, me segurando com força.

"Bella?" Ele chamou, baixando um pouco mais minha cabeça, para que eu oxigenasse melhor. Ele prendeu a respiração e levantou meu queixo, olhando para meus olhos. Eu segurei os braços dele, me firmando no chão novamente, recuperando-me da tontura.

"Está tudo bem... só levantei rápido demais." Massageei minhas têmporas e fechei os olhos com força, reabrindo-os logo em seguida. Em um piscar de olhos Edward já estava em minha frente, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos frias, analisando cada parte.

"Acho que ver Carlisle agora é uma boa idéia, não?" Ele me soltou, ainda me examinando minuciosamente com os olhos.

"Não. Vamos à escola, quando chegarmos eu durmo um pouco mais, essa noite foi terrível..." Suspirei profundamente e comecei a andar até meu armário, pegando uma roupa dali de dentro. "Você pode se trocar no quarto de Renée." Olhei pra ele, reparando que ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa de ontem. Ele fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, pegando uma pequena muda de roupas que ele havia deixado cuidadosamente dobrada no canto do meu quarto, e assim saiu, indo até a porta da frente.

Troquei-me enquanto sentia minha cabeça latejar com força, eu precisava urgentemente de algo que fizesse-me melhor, sério. Depois de trocada penteei meu cabelo e abri a porta, vendo que Edward esperava encostado no batente. Surpreendentemente ele enlaçou um braço em minha cintura, me beijando com ardência. Os passos dele me conduziram até a parede do meu quarto, me pressionando ali, minhas mãos deslizavam pelos cabelos cor de bronze, bagunçando-os com urgência, enquanto eu ofegava. Ele me levantou sutilmente do chão, me pressionando mais contra a parede e o corpo dele, enquanto a boca fria passeava da minha boca até meu pescoço. Em um estalo ele parou, os olhos dourados se abriram e a respiração dele suspendeu, ele afastou-se com tanta rapidez que eu quase não me firmei contra a parede, cambaleando. Edward tremia, os olhos dourados tomaram um tom assustador, ele caminhou até a outra parede, encostando ali.

Eu estava incrivelmente corada e confusa, encarei-o em dúvida, sem saber se deveria ou não me aproximar. Minha cabeça começou a martelar com mais força, me deixando mais confusa do que já estava. Edward voltou a me encarar e foi até mim devagar, segurando meu rosto.

"Me desculpe." Sussurrou, beijando minha testa. "Eu sinto desejo, Bella." Confessou.

"Tudo bem, eu também tenho." Admiti também, acariciando a bochecha fria dele.

"Não, você não entende. Eu não posso perder o controle, eu posso... te machucar." Ele segurou meus pulsos, puxando minha mão pra baixo. Eu aproximei meu rosto e beijei a bochecha dele.

"Está tudo bem, apenas... esqueça, ok?" Beijei mais uma vez a bochecha dele e me afastei, dando um tempo pra Edward respirar. Literalmente.

* * *

Gente! Eu pulei esse capítulo e só reparei agora =O aí estou repostando o 4,1, o 5 e o 6 =X espero que vcs perdoem minha falta de atenção.

Booom =D hoje é dia de sair e eu já estou me arrumando pra isso hahaha =P bom fim de semana para tooodos e todas, aproveitem bastante e juízo!

Responderei as reviews no capítulo 6 =D

=*

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz)**


	8. Capítulo 5 La Belle et la Bête

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

_

* * *

_**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - La Belle et la Bête**

Após estarmos prontos, eu e Edward fomos até a frente da casa, onde estava o Volvo. Ele havia me dito que nenhum vizinho estava prestando atenção, e por isso não teria que fazer o teatro de 'chegar para me buscar'. Eu estava colocando meu material dentro do Volvo, quando ouvi o ronco de outra caminhonete. Olhei Edward - que também estava fora do Volvo - ajeitar a postura e travar a mandíbula, olhando pra mim. Encarei a caminhonete bege e reconheci Jacob lá dentro. Fechei a porta do carro de Edward e esperei Jake descer.

Ele estancou, encarando Edward com a mesma firmeza que ele o fazia. Resolvi quebrar aquilo antes que um engolisse o outro pelo olhar, botei um sorriso no rosto e caminhei um pouco pra frente.

"Hey Jacob." Chamei, acenando. Ele finalmente saiu da batalha de olhares de Edward e focou-os em mim, sorrindo. Ele veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou, me surpreendendo. Abracei-o sutilmente também, ficando sem graça.

"Bells! Está sem o gesso." Ele comentou, segurando meu braço direito. "Billy ligou na delegacia ontem e disseram que Charlie havia ido viajar, daí vim pra saber se você estava aqui, e se precisava de algo."

"Eu estou bem, vou sobreviver sem Charlie e Renée." Coloquei as mãos nos meus bolsos traseiros, sorrindo. "Edward está me fazendo companhia." Olhei por cima dos ombros, vendo que Edward estava duro feito pedra, com uma expressão nada satisfeita.

"Oh sim. O Cullen..." Jacob revirou os olhos, debochando. Eu franzi a testa em sinal de desaprovação e Jake riu com gosto, me dando mais um abraço esmagador. "Quando o segurança for embora, me chame." Ele apontou com o queixo Edward e me soltou, sorrindo.

"Jacob." Alertei, estreitando os olhos. "Edward ficará comigo a semana toda, mas se você quiser aparecer, sinta-se à vontade." Me afastei dele pra não correr o risco de receber mais um abraço esmagador.

"Claro, claro." Ele fechou os olhos e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, deu um largo passo e beijou uma de minhas bochechas. "A gente se vê Bells." Começou a andar de costas até a caminhonete bege, de lá ele deu um aceno pra Edward, sério. Argh! Como eu gostaria de ler pensamentos nessas horas.

A caminhonete de Jacob se afastou, depois de ele dar uma leve buzinada e ter acenado pra mim. Virei-me pra Edward que estava charmosamente encostado no Volvo com um meio sorriso no rosto. Franzi a testa, Edward tinha umas oscilações muito bizarras de humor, há dois minutos ele estava quase queimando Jacob com os olhos e agora me deslumbrava assim.

"Depois você me diz que eu deslumbro as pessoas. Seu amigo quase se derrete quando chega perto de você." Ele riu sem muito humor, ainda ressentido. Sério, Edward não podia mesmo ler o que eu estava pensando?

"Oh Edward, por favor..." Revirei os olhos e fui até o Volvo, entrando do lado do passageiro. Com rapidez ele deu a volta e fechou a porta pra mim, roubando um beijo meu.

"Verdade, eu tenho que agradecer Jacob..." Ele comentou, sentando-se no banco do motorista e fechando a porta. Deu partida, saindo com rapidez pelas ruas.

"Pelo quê?" Arqueei uma das minhas sobrancelhas, achando muito estranho.

"Quando eu te vi no casamento, eu pensei seriamente em te matar, Bella. Te conduzir até as árvores e longe do olhar de todos te matar." Os olhos dourados fixaram-se no vidro, enxergando a estrada. "Mas então Jacob apareceu e o cheiro dele próximo do seu, fez-te menos atrativa pra mim. Entende? Resumidamente, não te matei porque Jacob te deixou fedendo." Admitiu, virando-se pra me olhar, esperando minha reação.

Meu coração descompassou por um segundo, mas depois voltei ao normal. Eu não estava com medo afinal, estava apenas me lembrando de como tudo aconteceu. Os olhos de Edward vidrados em mim, sua boca retorcida e seu absurdo apelo pela distância, ou seu instinto pelo meu sangue. Olhei-o com firmeza e não apresentei medo algum - nem se quisesse -, eu não conseguia sentir medo de Edward.

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a mão fria dele que descansava em cima de minha perna e entrelacei nossos dedos, sem interromper o contato visual.

"Era nosso destino não ser Romeu e Julieta." Sorri levemente, vendo-o balançar a cabeça negativamente. "Eu não consigo sentir medo de você. Nossos destinos estão traçados juntos, Edward. Mesmo que você odeie a idéia de eu 'perder minha alma', meu coração já não pertence a mim... pertence a você." Nem ao menos reparei que já tínhamos parado no estacionamento, só podia me concentrar nos olhos dourados.

"Como eu poderei me ver diante da justiça divina, Bella? Como eu explicarei o fato de ter amaldiçoado a alma de um dos anjos de Deus? Como vou explicar o meu egoísmo?" Ele aproximou minha mão do rosto dele, deixando meus dedos sentirem o contato frio da pele da bochecha pálida. Senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, enquanto meu corpo se arrepiava por completo. As palavras de Edward me atingiram em fundo, me fizeram ter uma sensação estranha de culpa. Eu estava entristecendo Edward com tudo aquilo.

"Eu não posso deixar que você fique na agonia de me querer por perto e não poder, o seu medo de me machucar, assim como o apelo que meu sangue, meu cheiro, tem a você. Eu não quero fazer com que você sofra..." Uma solitária lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto, molhando minha bochecha.

"O seu apelo físico não é justificativa para que eu roube sua alma, sua vida." Ele me puxou mais pra perto, agoniado pelas minhas lágrimas.

"Você é a minha vida e minha alma. Não sofra por isso, é o meu destino." Implorei, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem com mais facilidade, caindo sobre a camisa de Edward.

"Não chore, Bella, por favor. Até que você não tenha vivido todas as coisas que merece viver, eu não vou me dar o direito de acabar com sua alma. Eu te amo demais para te prender a mim, pra sempre." Ele me abraçou com tanta força e tanta urgência, que eu quase senti que nossos corpos eram um só. Afundei meu rosto no pescoço dele, chorando mais. Eu queria passar todas minhas experiências humanas com Edward, queria tê-lo sempre por perto. As três simples palavras 'eu te amo' me fizeram pensar no quanto ele poderia estar sofrendo com a dúvida de me deixar humana e me ver morrer um dia, ou me transformar e ver-me presa a ele pela eternidade.

Eu deveria esperar até ele entender que eu queria a eternidade com ele, que eu não poderia viver de outra forma e que minha vida não teria sentido sem ele por perto. Eu mostraria a ele que a minha escolha não era insensata e nem impulso, e que eu jamais me arrependeria depois; eu amo Edward, de uma forma que nunca amei ninguém e tenho absoluta certeza que jamais amarei novamente.

* * *

Aquela conversa do carro encerrou-se, mas acabou resultando em uma incômoda dor de cabeça. Edward e eu não desgrudamos durante o dia, estávamos apenas mais calados, apesar de sempre estarmos de mãos dadas. Hoje Alice e Jasper sentaram-se à mesa do almoço conosco, e a alegria de Alice preencheu o silêncio meu e de Edward.

Subitamente me lembrei de algo, dando um salto. Todos os três vampiros devem ter reparado meu salto e minha súbita expressão de assustada.

"Que foi, Bella?" Edward indagou, apertando um pouco minha mão.

"Hoje o Sr. Dawnson anunciará o casal da peça, e qual tema será." Encostei minha testa na mesa, sentindo-a latejar mais ainda com o pensamento. Edward mexeu nos meus cabelos e mergulhou a mão por baixo deles, chegando à nuca, me fazendo arrepiar pelo contato frio.

"Eu já sei." Alice anunciou vitoriosa. Edward lançou um olhar profundo a ela, tentando ler seus pensamentos, mas pela expressão que fez logo em seguida, concluí que ele não conseguiu ver nada. "Você está curioso Edward?"

"Estou." Admitiu, cruzando os braços no peito. Alice riu com gosto, fazendo Jasper sorrir. "Muito engraçada, Alice, mas eu já sei o hino da Iugoslávia de trás pra frente, quero saber do teatro"

"Nada disso. Vocês só descobrirão pela boca do Sr. Dawnson" Alice divertia-se com a curiosidade de Edward. Logo ele que podia saber de tudo que se passava na cabeça de alguém, humano ou não, ele sabia. Oh claro, exceto na minha...

"Bella está com dor de cabeça." Jasper anunciou, massageando as próprias têmporas. Levantei meu rosto da mesa, lançando meio sorriso pro vampiro loiro à minha frente.

"Me desculpe por isso, Jasper." Desculpei-me, tombando minha cabeça pra trás. Edward aproximou-se de mim encostando a boca em meu rosto, afastando instantaneamente.

"Você está muito quente, Bella. Está com febre?" Ele indagou, colocando os dedos frios contra minha testa, me dando um leve alívio.

"Não sei." Admiti, levando minha mão ao meu pescoço. Estava quente, de fato, mas nada muito preocupante, eu não estava com sensação nenhuma de febre. "Não sinto nada muito diferente além da dor de cabeça."

"Vamos embora, Bella, por favor." Edward pediu, segurando minhas mãos que agora estavam mais frias que o comum.

"Eu preciso de uma autorização pra sair do colégio, Edward, e pra isso eles ligarão pra Phoenix. Renée surtará, virá embora imediatamente. Não quero estragar a semana dela e de Charlie." Expliquei, passando meus dedos pelo cabelo bronze. "E além do mais, eu estou curiosa pra saber sobre a peça." Lancei um olhar ressentido à Alice, que sorriu sem graça.

Como que atendendo meus pedidos, o sinal para o fim do almoço tocou. Nos levantamos com calma, enquanto eu sentia meu corpo ser preenchido por calafrios, não sabendo se era pela pré-febre ou pela ansiedade do teatro.

Entramos pela porta enorme, deixando que nossos passos preenchessem o teatro, até o palco deste. Eu sentei-me recostada a Edward, com o cuidado de não encostar minha pele quente nele, tentando-o. Jasper me olhava, podendo sentir os mesmos calafrios que eu, tentei me controlar. Vi o senhor Dawnson chegar com um livrinho em mãos, esperando que o restante dos alunos se acomodasse.

Quando assim feito, ele esperou o silêncio, até que todos os olhassem. Ele ergueu o livro ao alto, começando uma súbita explicação, que pegou meia dúzia de alunos de surpresa, os assustando.

"Em 1740 nascia na França uma das mais belas histórias românticas, de Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot; Dama de Villeneuve. Foi adaptada diversas vezes, até que em 1992 a Walt Disney adaptou para um musical animado, que rendeu a terceira maior bilheteria americana. A história passa-se no século XVIII, numa pequena cidade da França, onde uma tímida moça esconde-se atrás de livros, a fim de fugir da rotina. Assim como, num castelo ali próximo, um príncipe transformado em Fera é aprisionado em sua maldição de ser monstro, até que achasse alguém que amasse e que lhe amasse em retribuição. _The Beauty and the Beast_, _La Belle et la Bête, _ou por fim A Bela e a Fera." Ele concluiu, me fazendo abrir um sorriso. Eu adorava musicais. "E o que mais me fascina nesse conto é que ele tem um final não-medíocre feliz. Entre os filmes de feras, como 'O Fantasma da Ópera' e 'King Kong', esse é o primeiro filme que a Fera é amada, e fica com a bela moça. Será apresentado em três semanas e valerá por todo o semestre." Os olhos do Sr. Dawnson brilhavam, fascinados. Ele realmente amava o teatro.

Edward fechou os olhos e me abraçou com mais força, me pressionando contra o peito frio. Eu passei a mão pelo rosto dele, o confortando. A nossa história também tinha um enredo feliz, a 'fera' foi amada pela 'mocinha', e isso doía em Edward. Não só pelo fato de ele se achar um monstro, mas também por achar que assim como as outras feras, ele está aprisionando a pobre moça.

"Minha escolha de casal foi muito justa e muito significativa. Não só pelo brilho que vejo no olhar desses, mas pelo respeito que observei em cada movimento. Assim como ela é perfeita para o papel, ele também, e eu não posso imaginar essa peça acontecendo com outros protagonistas. Isso soa muito romântico, eu sei, mas..." Ele fez um suspense e todos os alunos se inclinaram pra ouví-lo com mais clareza. "Edward, você poderia ser a Fera?"

Olhei instantaneamente para o rosto de Edward, temendo sua reação. Ele travou a mandíbula e olhou para o Sr. Dawnson, lendo seus pensamentos provavelmente. Ele forçou uma linha de sorriso e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

"Ótimo." Sr. Dawnson sorriu e virou seus olhos para o livro em suas mãos, pensativo. "E por fim, a bela tímida moça será..." Ele fez mais uma vez aquele suspense e eu reparei dezenas de garotas torcendo para que fossem elas, para que elas pudessem atuar com Edward. "Isabella Swan" Sr. Dawnson concluiu e eu congelei, ele abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto eu sentia o desespero subir pela minha garganta. Como? Eu tinha pavor de palcos. Só de terem todos olhando pra mim agora eu podia sentir minhas bochechas queimarem e o pânico me invadir. Edward me abraçou com mais força, me lançando um olhar confiante. Engoli seco e afirmei com minha cabeça, soltando um fraco 'sim' logo em seguida.

De dentro do livrinho, Sr. Dawnson tirou dois textos dobrados em retângulo, quase como mágica. Um pra mim, outro pra Edward. O pânico ainda batia com força contra a boca do meu estômago, quando de repente senti uma onda de calmaria me invadir. Fiquei tão calma que cheguei a quase estar dopada, acho que Jasper estava cansado de sentir tudo que eu sentia, meu pânico, ansiedade, dor de cabeça. Eu realmente não estava ajudando.

Meu corpo relaxou e Edward me segurou sentada, antes que eu escorregasse até me deitar. Olhou pra Jasper com aflição, lançando-lhe um olhar reprovativo, irritado. Meu corpo voltou a enrijecer e minha cabeça martelar com força, eu sentia a ponta dos meus dedos frias, uma fina gota de frio suor escorrendo pelas minhas costas, eu definitivamente estava à beira de desmaiar.

Encarei o texto à minha frente, tentando parecer mais concentrada e menos doente. O sinal bateu e eu agradeci a todos os céus por aquilo, afundei minha cabeça entre minhas mãos, ainda olhando o monte de letrinhas impressas naquele papel à minha frente. Edward pressionou minha nuca pra baixo, tentando fazer com que minha pressão subisse e eu voltasse ao normal. Inalei o ar com toda minha vontade, tentando fazer com que tudo melhorasse; em vão.

Ele me levantou discretamente, pegou minhas coisas e com uma mão em minha cintura caminhamos até o estacionamento. Ele abriu a porta do Volvo e me colocou lá sentada, agachando-se ao lado da porta aberta.

"Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Céus, Bella! Você estava mais pálida do que eu, Alice e Jasper juntos." Ele comentou, enquanto reclinava o banco em que eu estava sentada, me deixando agora deitada.

"Eu tenho pânico de palco." Admiti em um gemido, fazendo Edward sorrir divertido.

"Eu estarei com você, Bella, eu só te pressionei a fazer isso porque a segunda opção era Alice, ela estava berrando em minha cabeça que iria te matar." Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto me abanava. Incrível como o humor dele era inabalável de vez em quando...

"Não duvido que iria." Concordei, colocando minha mão sobre a testa. Eu estava cada vez mais febril. "Vamos?" Pedi, ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Uhum." Ele colocou-se de pé novamente, beijando minha testa. Fechou a porta, deu a volta no Volvo e entrou do lado do motorista, indo com rapidez até minha casa.

Cheguei em casa um pouco melhor, minha cabeça estava mais estabilizada e eu já não suava tão frio. Desci do carro com Edward em minha cola, entramos em casa, eu acendi todas as luzes - apesar de saber que Edward podia enxergar cada detalhe no escuro -, eu não enxergava nada. Subi as escadas pro meu quarto enquanto Edward esperou na sala, atento aos meus passos. Abri a porta do meu quarto e fechei logo em seguida, indo pro meu armário trocar de roupa, o frio suor já havia umedecido minha blusa de malha.

Encarei minha cama por algum tipo de reflexo e pela pouca luz que entrava pela janela de madeira, reparei que havia algo em cima do meu travesseiro. Me aproximei mais, encarando o pequeno objeto delicadamente colocado em cima da fronha, distingui pétalas, reconhecendo ser uma rosa amarela.

Sentei-me na cama, pegando a flor em minhas mãos. Inalei o seu perfume por um instante, encarando-a logo em seguida. Repentinamente a pouca luz que entrava pelas frestas da madeira foi quase cortada por um corpo parado no pé da cama. Saltei, me colocando de pé, ainda com a rosa amarela em mãos. Encarei os olhos vermelhos na escuridão e estremeci, sabendo não se tratar de Edward. Conseguia distinguir apenas a silhueta do homem à minha frente, ele estendeu seu braço em minha direção e eu recuei, parando logo em seguida. Meu corpo estremecia dos pés à cabeça, meus músculos relaxaram, de um modo diferente do que Jasper fazia. Minha mente não estava relaxada, eu estava em pânico, queria gritar por Edward mas tinha a certeza absoluta que nenhum som sairia.

A fria mão alcançou meu braço, subindo pelo meu casaco, até meu pescoço e então o meu rosto. Os frios dedos passeavam pelas minhas bochechas quando eu vi os dentes afiados sorrirem pra mim, de uma forma terna e doce. Ele recuou até o banheiro, escondendo-se nas sombras. Comecei a sentir calafrios por todo meu corpo, vi Edward abrir a porta do meu quarto com uma rapidez absurda e nesse mesmo passo ir até o banheiro.

Meus músculos enrijeceram novamente e eu senti meu corpo mil vezes pior do que o teatro, meus lábios frios batiam-se e minha vista escureceu-se de vez. Tentei me firmar em algo e nada consegui, a última coisa que vi foi Edward me segurando para que eu não chocasse contra o chão.

* * *

Gente, hoje eu fui guerreira pra postar isso aqui, viu?

Meu pc tá incrivelmente ruim! . foi no berro pra abrir o

Enfim...

Mais um capítulo =D quem será esse vampiro misterioso que apareceu agora? =O

Comentem e opinem =D

Beijos =*

Nina

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz)**


	9. Capítulo 6 Visitante

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Visitante**

Acordei com uma estranha movimentação de vampiros pelo meu quarto, me atordoando. Um sentimento de calma me invadiu, eu passei os olhos pelo quarto, procurando Jasper. Assim como eu havia suposto, ele estava lá parado na janela, olhando pra mim. Reconheci Alice conversando com Edward e Carlisle ao lado de minha cama. Céus! Por quanto tempo eu estive fora?

"O que aconteceu?" Lancei de uma vez, fazendo os três outros vampiros olharem pra mim. Tentei me sentar na cama, mas nada consegui, meus músculos ainda estavam rígidos feito pedra, me causando uma dor intensa. Gemi, levando minha mão direita até minha testa, tentando me lembrar do que aconteceu. Assim que fechei meus olhos, vi novamente dois orbes vermelhos me encarando na escuridão. Saltei de susto, tendo Edward ao meu lado em um instante.

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Edward segurou minhas frias mãos, talvez as dele estivessem tão frias quanto as minhas. Os olhos dele haviam escurecido consideravelmente, estavam um castanho escuro sombrio. Eu agarrei meu cobertor, testando a flexibilidade dos meus dedos e aproveitando pra esquentá-los. Levei minha mão ao rosto dele logo em seguida e ele a beijou, encostando o rosto nela logo em seguida.

"Você se lembra de algo, Bella?" Alice indagou, sentando-se no outro lado da minha cama.

"Uma rosa amarela." Fui recontando em minha mente, enquanto fechava meus olhos. "Um homem alto, sorriso branco e pele fria, muito fria. Ele estendeu a mão a mim e conseguiu relaxar meu corpo, da mesma forma que Jasper, mas não tinha nada com sentimentos; eu estava em pânico" Admiti, vendo Edward segurar minha mão com mais força. "E olhos..." Lembrei-me do detalhe mais importante, o mais real. "Olhos vermelhos, bem vermelhos."

"Oh céus." Alice levou as mãos aos cabelos curtos morenos, aflita. "Sem dúvidas, um vampiro. Eu previ que ele viria assim que vocês chegaram aqui, não consegui ver quem era."

"Não, Alice. Ele teve a oportunidade de me morder, ele esteve muito perto." Balancei a cabeça negativamente, conseguindo me sentar na cama.

"Eu não consegui distinguir seus pensamentos, eram imagens embaralhadas, confusas e borradas." Edward levantou-se, indo até a janela. "Ele não a mordeu porque não quis, eu dei a ele tempo suficiente..."

"Edward, por favor." Carlisle chamou a atenção dele, fazendo-o virar-se. "Ninguém esperava um vampiro aqui, nem Alice conseguiu vê-lo, pare de se culpar."

"Poderia ter acontecido algo." Ele retrucou, levando as mãos aos cabelos bronze.

"Mas não aconteceu." Falei mais alto, enquanto ele virava-se pra mim. Carlisle, Alice e Jasper saíram do quarto, fechando a porta. Eu encarei Edward enquanto meu coração batia contra minhas costelas; eu estava com medo, com medo de que ele se afastasse de mim, medo de que pudesse estar com tanto receio de acontecer algo comigo, que esteja a ponto de me abandonar. "Me prometa que não vai embora." Supliquei, sentindo as lágrimas preencherem meus olhos.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum até que você esteja a salvo." Ele caminhou até a cama, sentando-se ao meu lado. Eu me acomodei no peito frio dele, enquanto minhas lágrimas ainda molhavam a camisa branca que Edward usava. "Você é tão quebrável, Bella, tão delicada... Um descuido e eu posso ter meu anjo de vidro em cacos em minhas mãos."

"Edward, por favor, me prometa que eu acordarei e você estará aqui todos os dias. Prometa que se algum dia quiser ir embora, pelo menos me contará." Minha voz estava chorosa e implorativa, eu apertei o tecido da camisa de Edward entre meus dedos, fazendo um amasso ali.

"Você é tão absurda." Ele pegou meus dedos frios, colocando-os frente aos dele, flexionando-os pra cima e pra baixo. "Primeiro, eu não teria coragem pra simplesmente sumir. Segundo, eu ainda tenho o meu incrível senso de proteção quanto a você, eu já te disse isso." Ele então entrelaçou nossos dedos e beijou minha testa, me apertando mais contra ele.

"Eu te amo." Lembrei-me que quando ele me disse as mesmas palavras no carro, eu não disse nada. Minha cabeça não conseguia mais pensar nos olhos vermelhos que me assombraram mais cedo, eu só podia pensar em Edward. Saberia eu sobreviver sem ele? Era tão vazio imaginar minha vida sem ele, sem ele vindo pela minha janela, ou o Volvo prata parado atrás da minha caminhonete, os cabelos cor de bronze...

"Eu também." Ele beijou meu cabelo com os lábios frios, encostando o rosto ali em seguida. Ouvi-o suspirar profundamente enquanto a mão esquerda dele acariciava a lateral da minha cintura.

Meus olhos estavam estranhamente pesados e eu sequer sabia por que, lutei pra mantê-los abertos, mas Edward começou a sussurrar uma canção em meu ouvido. Fechei minhas pálpebras, aproveitando a sensação da respiração dele contra minha pele, apertando minhas mãos contra o braço frio. Não demorou muito até que eu caísse no sono, embalada pela canção de Edward.

* * *

Pessoal! Eu pulei o capítulo 4.1 u.u dêem uma olhadinha lá que eu postei direitinho agora =)

Respondendo as reviews =D

**N. Rathbone:**

Consulta com o Dr. Cullen? Eu tambéééém quero *-* hahahahahahahahah =P obrigada pela review =*

**Larissa Motoko:**

Nãããão morra de curiosidade aguda!! X.X Hahahahahaha acho que um pouco das suas perguntas foram parcialmente respondidas nesse capítulo, elas serão melhor esclarecidas nos capítulos seguintes =P

Obrigada pela review *-* beijos =*

**Kagome Juh:**

Quase lá, Juju XD o nome desse vampiro só é revelado no final, e eu acabei gostando dele *-*.

Obrigada por visitar a fic sempre, Juju *-* estou esperando mais um capítulo da Protecting you ù.u ouviu ouviu ouviu? Humpfh! Beijos =*

Bom fim de semana gente =D juízo!

Até sábado que vem =)

Nina

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz)**


	10. Capítulo 6,1 Promessa

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

**Capítulo 6.1 - Promessa**

Acordei naquela manhã com o som estridente do telefone da sala, fechei meus olhos com mais força, torcendo para que parasse. Edward me pegou no colo - ainda enrolada no edredom -, caminhando pra fora do quarto, descendo as escadas. Abri meus olhos, vendo que ele estava me levando até o telefone, sorri, beijando a bochecha dele. Ele parou ao lado da mesinha do telefone e sentou no braço do sofá, tendo-me sentada no colo dele. Estendi meu braço e peguei o telefone, atendendo enquanto coçava um dos olhos.

"Bella." Renée chamou do outro lado da linha, sua voz estava chorosa e aborrecida.

"Mãe?" Arregalei meus olhos imediatamente, fazendo Edward me olhar, confuso. "Está tudo bem?"

"Nós vamos voltar pra Forks amanhã, tá?" Eu conhecia Renée o bastante pra concluir que ela estava chorando.

"Mãe, por favor, me diga por que você está chorando." Eu estava aflita, Renée não deveria estar chorando por saudades.

"Eu estou assustada, Bella." Ela confessou, deixando-se chorar de vez, enquanto eu ouvia os soluços desesperados.

"Por que? É Charlie?" Fechei meus dedos contra minha mão, irritada. Soltei-me do edredom e dos braços de Edward, procurando o telefone da Rodoviária no catálogo de telefones. "Eu vou pra Phoenix hoje, eu preciso te ver, mãe."

"Não, quer dizer, é... Ele faz parte." Ela tropeçava nas palavras enquanto eu folheava as páginas amareladas do catálogo.

"Ele te machucou?" Parei na letra 'R', passando meu indicador por vários telefones.

"Não! Claro que não, Bella! Charlie não fez nada de errado." Ela exaltou-se, aumentando a voz. Eu fechei meus olhos e respirei aliviada, não achava mesmo que Charlie fosse capaz de machucar Renée.

"Então o que é?" Desisti de procurar o telefone, virando-me pra Edward - que me olhava preocupado -, fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça e esperei a resposta de Renée.

"Eu estou indo pra Forks, amanhã eu chego aí, me espere. Eu prefiro te contar pessoalmente." Ela insistiu, preparando pra desligar.

"Mãe?" Chamei, fazendo-a parar e ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer. "Eu te amo, tá? Fica bem." Pedi, suspirando.

"Eu também te amo, Bella, e amanhã eu estarei muito bem, prometo." Então ela despediu-se e desligou, eu coloquei o telefone no gancho e fiquei pensativa. Eu não precisaria explicar nada a Edward, ele já tinha ouvido tudo, claro. "Você consegue ouvir os pensamentos dela pelo telefone?" Indaguei a ele, esperançosa.

"Não, mas Alice vem aí pra te contar algo... Três, dois, um." Ele contou nos dedos e assim que a contagem teve fim, a campainha tocou insistentemente. Eu sorri, vendo-o sorrir também. Enrolei-me de novo no edredom, sentindo frio, fui até a porta e atendi, vendo uma pequena vampira de cabelos negros pular de felicidade.

"Que bom que você está bem, mas esse edredom é horrível pra você 'vestir'." Ela fez uma careta, empinando o pequeno nariz, então entrou contagiando o ambiente com a incansável felicidade. "Eu sei que o Edward já introduziu que eu vim aqui te contar algo, mas dessa vez é algo bom..." Ela virou-se pra mim, juntando as duas mãos frias. "Eu tive uma visão."

"Que visão?" Levantei uma das minhas sobrancelhas, desviando o olhar pra Edward logo em seguida. A expressão dele estava congelada, não exatamente assustada, mas estava surpresa.

"Eu te vi com uma criança no colo. Os cabelos quase loirinhos... lindo." Os olhos de Alice brilhavam enquanto eu digeria as palavras. Como assim uma criança no colo? Eu não estava nem perto de ser mãe, Alice enlouqueceu? Arregalei os olhos, me assustando, é melhor eu não duvidar das visões dela...

"Explique melhor, Alice, você está me assustando." Apoiei-me na mesa logo atrás de mim, respirando fundo.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, o filho não será seu! Eu vi..." Ela revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços na altura do peito. Suspirei aliviada, eu realmente não podia me imaginar mãe, pelo menos ainda. "Ele tinha os olhos de Charlie." Ela finalizou e então eu entendi.

As informações encaixaram-se em minha cabeça e involuntariamente eu sorri. Eu teria um irmão! Céus, Renée deveria estar em um pânico profundo, sabe-se lá o que estava passando em sua cabeça, mas tenho certeza que o desespero no telefone não era nem um décimo do que ela estava sentindo.

"Renée deve estar em pânico." Levei minhas mãos aos meus cabelos, passando meus dedos entre as mechas morenas. "Preciso muito encontrá-la."

"Ela chegará aqui na madrugada de hoje pra amanhã e já terá contado a Charlie." Alice sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Edward.

"Alice, já parou pra pensar que talvez isso devesse ser uma surpresa pra Bella? Assunto dela e de Renée" Edward indagou, encarando-a com os olhos estreitos. Ela deu os ombros, olhando as próprias mãos.

"Bella ficará surpresa da mesma forma, eu posso ver." O sorriso espalhou-se pelo rosto delicado de Alice, eu sorri pra ela também, tendo certeza que ouvir da boca de Renée me deixará tão surpresa quanto como se eu não soubesse.

"Alice." Edward repreendeu, vendo-a rir docemente.

Eu precisava estar com Renée agora, eu tinha que apoiá-la com esse bebê...

* * *

Eu passei aquele dia todo na casa dos Cullen, por medida de segurança. Era claro que eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em Renée, estava muito preocupada e apreensiva com o que viria pela madrugada, ela era muito imprevisível - assim como Edward.

Discutimos sobre as possibilidades de quem seria aquele vampiro que invadiu meu quarto, Edward jurava que já tinha sentido o cheiro dele em algum lugar, mas que estava misturado com outros vampiros e por isso não conseguia distinguir. Pela primeira vez algo era um mistério para a família Cullen. Aliás, pela segunda: a primeira era eu.

Quando a noite caiu, pedi a Edward que me levasse em casa pra caso Renée chegasse mais cedo. Me despedi dos Cullen e agradeci por eles terem cozinhado pra mim; inaugurei a cozinha. No fim do dia, quando conversamos sobre a minha transformação - deixando Edward muito irritado -, eu não tive certeza sobre o que responder. Talvez eu estivesse tomando uma decisão e nem percebendo estava. No fim, não respondi que sim e nem que não.

Assim que cheguei em casa, fiz algo bem leve pra comer e subi pra tomar banho, dessa vez Edward ficou esperando no meu quarto. Troquei-me dentro do banheiro mesmo, já saindo de lá de pijama. Deitei-me na cama junto a Edward, enquanto ele passava os dedos frios pelas minhas costas, me dando arrepios.

"Desculpe." Ele sorriu assim que eu estremeci quando ele passou o indicador pela minha nuca, me arrepiando. Corei ligeiramente, ajeitando meu rosto melhor pelo peito dele.

Ficamos ali por horas, apenas conversando sobre assuntos relapsos. Eu me esforcei ao máximo pra não tocar no assunto da transformação e muito menos pegar no sono, eu queria esperar Renée acordada.

Mais ou menos duas da manhã, o barulho do motor do carro de Charlie preencheu a garagem e Edward se levantou, beijando minha testa.

"Eu volto só amanhã, venho te buscar logo cedo. Vou deixar você conversar em paz com Renée" Selou meus lábios rapidamente, indo até a janela e então sumindo na escuridão.

Assim que ele saiu Renée abriu a porta, encostando-se ao batente. Eu percebi que Charlie estava logo atrás dela, segurando seus ombros com delicadeza, com o queixo pousado em cima da cabeça da minha mãe. Levantei-me e fui até ela, a abraçando apertado, sem falar absolutamente nada.

Era assim como a gente se entendia, não era necessário palavras. Eu sempre entendi Renée do começo ao fim, e ela muito mais a mim, somente ela e Edward tinham o poder de me decifrar tão facilmente, interpretar e saber o que fazer na hora certa. Mas nesse momento eu me sentia quebrada por ver Renée daquela forma, não podia ser feliz se ela estivesse triste, nossa ligação era forte demais.

Charlie se afastou, entendendo que aquele era um momento nosso. Coloquei Renée pra dentro do meu quarto e fechei a porta, sentando-a em minha cama enquanto eu ajoelhei no chão, olhando pra ela. Esperei com paciência até que ela falasse, enquanto eu segurava suas finas mãos.

"Eu estou grávida, Bella. Tenho quarenta anos, não era mais hora." Ela começou a gesticular nervosamente, balançando a cabeça. Meus olhos se arregalaram surpresos, era claro que eu já sabia, mas ouvir da boca de Renée era bem mais impactante. Fiz sinal para que ela parasse, encarei os olhos claros da minha mãe e sorri, mostrando que estava tudo bem.

"Mãe, eu estou ficando crescida e logo eu partirei, você sabe..." Desviei meu olhar, pensando que talvez em meses eu seria uma vampira. "Um bebê agora será algo muito bom, tanto pra você quanto pra Charlie. Pense, mãe, quando eu vim ao mundo você estava completamente sozinha, agora você tem a mim e a Charlie."

"Eu tinha vinte e poucos anos, Bella. Eu era forte suficiente pra não precisar da ajuda do seu pai, confesso que estava assustada, mas sabia que podia fazer isso. Agora veja, Bells, quando esse bebê tiver a sua idade eu terei quase sessenta anos." Ela argumentou e eu revirei os olhos. Então era isso?

"Eu tenho certeza que continuará a ser atrapalhada e louca como é hoje." Sorri abertamente, apertando as mãos dela. "Mãe! Um bebê! Imagine ele correndo pela casa de um lado ao outro..." Ri, vendo-a sorrir enquanto imaginava. "Vai ficar tudo bem, comece a pensar nisso positivamente."

"Me prometa uma coisa?" Ela pediu, fungando. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e me levantei, sentando-me na cama agora. Limpei as lágrimas do rosto dela com uma mão enquanto a outra ainda segurava a mão dela. "Prometa que vai ficar comigo até o bebê nascer? Que pelo menos até terminar o colegial você ficará comigo?"

Aquilo atingiu meu peito em fundo e eu perdi o ar, encarando Renée. Como eu podia prometer algo como aquilo? Eu sabia que iria me transformar em vampira, e que não demoraria muito - segundo as visões de Alice. Essas mudavam conforme as decisões das pessoas, e talvez fosse hora mesmo de eu mudar meu destino. Cansei de simplesmente esperá-lo chegar a mim, eu tinha o poder de mudar o meu futuro, agora ou sempre, eu podia decidir o que seria bom pra mim. E por que não decidir apoiar Renée? Concluí que não me transformaria até completar o colegial, até ter certeza que minha desastrada-melhor-mãe ficaria bem. Eu poderia esperar mais um ano e meio, certo? Assim pelo menos faria Edward feliz, e cuidaria de Renée o máximo possível; apoiá-la nessa gravidez era crucial. Querendo ou não, Renée é um poço de emoções, tudo é um risco e quanto mais apoio emocional, melhor. O fato é, iria ser muito diferente ter um pirralho correndo pela casa; seria bom.

"Prometo." Me comprometi, abraçando Renée. Senti meu rosto arder e as lágrimas preencherem meus olhos, algum dia eu teria de me despedir de Renée; pra sempre. Diriam que eu morri, talvez eu tivesse algum enterro arranjado, alguma coisa do tipo. Eu faria Renée chorar sobre meu caixão? Que absurdo! Se eu desaparecesse simplesmente, ela correria o mundo atrás de mim, talvez até me achasse. Então encararia meus olhos vermelhos, minha pele pálida e minha garganta seca, clamando pelo seu sangue.

_Cruel._

* * *

Meu domingo passou em paz. Edward ficou a tarde toda comigo em casa, assistimos diversos filmes e entre eles A Bella e a Fera. Era cômico pra mim assistir isso, eu achava os musicais da Disney tão vazios, mas tão encantadores ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade, o Sr. Dawnson nos recomendou que estudássemos os nossos personagens por livros e por filmes, mas disse pra focarmos no musical. Apesar de tudo, eu concordava com nosso professor; a adaptação da Disney é a mais encantadora.

Então, quando já estava tarde suficiente eu me vi obrigada a me despedir do meu vampiro. Edward disse que caçaria por algumas horas, mas que durante a madrugada estaria lá para me fazer companhia. Uma coisa era fato, a aparição do estranho vampiro deixou Edward de muito mau-humor, e conseqüentemente aumentou sua sede. Como ele insistia; 'não era seguro.'

Dormi sozinha, portanto. Deitei-me cedo dessa vez, já que amanhã logo cedo teria um dia de escola. Droga! Os fins de semana eram tão tediosos e tão longos quando não estava com Edward, agora com ele passam muito rápido. Ele realmente tinha o poder de mudar até a linha de tempo das coisas da minha vida, e não precisava nem fazer esforço. Caí num sono profundo, sentindo falta de um corpo frio recostado ao meu.

Tive pesadelos com o vampiro que invadiu meu quarto, sufoquei um grito de pavor em minha garganta enquanto sentava-me na cama. O suor escorria pelo meu corpo, molhando meu pijama. Passei minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos, sentindo meu pulmão inflar diversas vezes, pressionando meu tórax contra meus joelhos. Sonhei que estava num lugar muito escuro, apenas os olhos vermelhos me encaravam com desejo. Eu queria correr, queria gritar por Edward, queria que ele viesse e me salvasse; mas não aconteceu.

O estranho vampiro se aproximou, e no momento em que o senti mordendo minha jugular, saltei da cama acordando. Sentia minhas mãos trêmulas, as palavras de Renée cercavam minha mente, um pequeno bebê e então o pior; uma pele pálida, cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos vermelhos. Olhos que eu conhecia muito bem, olhos que eu encarava no espelho todos os dias: os meus.

Então minha janela abriu-se e a luz da lua clara entrou pelo meu quarto, eu encarei a silhueta na janela, estremecendo. Meu coração disparou, enfurecido contra minhas costelas, deixando minha respiração alterada. Reconheci então olhos dourados, os olhos dourados que eu mais amava, os que mais me alegravam.

Ele veio até mim, beijando o topo da minha cabeça, acariciando meus cabelos. Dei lugar a ele no meio dos meus lençóis e ele moldou o corpo dele colado ao meu, deitei meu rosto no peito dele e continuei a chorar, segurando com força o tecido da camisa. Ele continuou a acariciar meus cabelos enquanto sussurrava na minha orelha 'Está tudo bem', me deixando mais tranqüila, e então começou a cantar a mesma canção da noite passada.

Novamente não demorou muito até que eu dormisse, e dessa vez não tive mais nenhum pesadelo. Não sonhei com nada, era tudo uma infinita escuridão; minha mente estava limpa.

* * *

Bom feriado, meu povo! Juízo =D boa viagem pra quem vai, bom divertimento pra quem fica!

Estou indo viajar, postei correndo =D espero que quando voltar tenha MUITAS reviews *-*

:* beijos

Nina.

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz**


	11. Capítulo 7 La Push

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês.

* * *

_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - La Push**

Meio dia relativamente normal de aulas passou, relativamente porque um dia com vampiros nunca era normal. Fora esse fato, não pensei muito nos meus pesadelos e muito menos no vampiro psicopata que resolveu invadir meu quarto. Minha mente voou em volta de Renée e Edward o dia todo. Ele fez de tudo para me alegrar e conseguiu, como sempre, com aquele sorriso torto que eu mais adorava.

Estávamos agora indo para meu pior terror - pior que o vampiro - aula de teatro. Eu tinha quase me esquecido do fato de que eu achava que hoje começariam os ensaios gerais pra peça, com público e um monte de gente botando o nariz. A boa notícia é que eu sempre estaria com Edward.

Para minha surpresa não houve ensaio algum, mas sim aulas de postura no palco. Cosias como andar numa barra de metal suspensa no ar, rodopiar; nada que eu me desse muito bem. Sempre amparada pelos braços frios de Edward, eu quase caí diversas vezes. Eu assistia Alice fazer o mesmo com tanta sutileza e graça, que senti-me envergonhada só de estar ali perto.

Será que quando eu virasse uma vampira, eu seria tão sutil quanto Alice? Ou seria tão bela quanto Rosalie? Difícil, exclusivamente pra mim: o desastre em pessoa.

Encorajei-me mais uma vez, subindo na barra de metal, dando curtos passos, com os braços abertos e os olhos grudados em meus pés. Tentei equilibrar meu peso e percorri a barra muito mais lentamente que o resto dos alunos. Assim que dei o último passo metade do meu pé escapou da barra e eu pendi a cair, balancei meus braços tentando manter o equilíbrio mas já era tarde demais. Firmes braços me seguraram no ar, enquanto o sorriso branco e divertido de Edward se espalhava pelo rosto pálido.

"Oh, meu herói." Suspirei ironicamente, revirando meus olhos. Edward fez uma cara feia e afrouxou os braços, ameaçando a me deixar cair. Agarrei-me ao pescoço dele com força, pressionando meu rosto contra o peito frio dele.

"Não seja ingrata, Bella." Ele advertiu, me colocando em segurança no chão. Bati levemente contra o braço dele enquanto ele me abraçou, beijando minha bochecha infinitas vezes, desfazendo o nó de raiva do meu rosto. Nos soltamos, vendo que todos já haviam descido das barras, agora prestando atenção no Sr. Dawnson.

"Bom, já avaliei a postura de cada um. Amanhã pregarei o restante dos papéis no mural logo cedo, e então começaremos os ensaios com os textos." Ele sorriu e então nos dispensou. Suspirei desanimada, minha paz havia acabado; amanhã iniciava o meu infinito terror.

Eu e Edward estávamos saindo pelo corredor do teatro quando ouvi a fina voz de Jessica. Ela já tinha desistido de especular sobre meu relacionamento, eu não dava muita atenção. Dessa vez ela e Ange estavam juntas, então supus que o assunto não seria o vampiro ao meu lado.

"Vamos a La Push comprar vestidos amanhã?" Ange indagou, super feliz. Acho que era pelo fato de que o bobão do Eric resolveu finalmente reparar nela.

"La Push?" Repeti, olhando pra Edward. Ele travou os lábios numa fina linha, sem dizer nada. É claro que Edward não poderia ir comigo, ele e todos os outros Cullen estavam proibidos de ir a La Push. "Não sei, Ange, acho que não."

"Oooh Bella! Por favor." Ela juntou as mãos, implorando. "Eu queria tanto sua companhia pra nos ajudar a escolher roupas." As sobrancelhas se franziram numa expressão arrebatadora, tipo a que a Alice fazia quando queria algo.

"Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada, Ange, sério." Eu ri baixinho. Tinha certeza que agora Alice deveria estar concordando fervorosamente.

"Só pela companhia, Bells. Pode levar Edward se quiser." Ela sorriu pra Edward, que sorriu em retribuição, deixando Jessica hiperventilando. Eu apertei o braço dele, enciumada.

"Vamos ver, ok Ange? Me ligue mais tarde e eu digo se vou ou não." Resolvi não prolongar o assunto, antes que Jessica desmaiasse só por Edward estar a dois metros dela. Revirei meus olhos e puxei Edward na direção do estacionamento, quando passei por Ange depositei um beijo na bochecha dela e continuei meu percurso até o Volvo prata.

Entramos no Volvo, passei meu cinto e me virei pra encarar Edward. Ele estava com uma expressão séria no rosto, como se estivesse pensando em algo. Despertei-o de seus pensamentos estalando meus dedos na frente dele, fazendo-o me olhar.

"Devo perguntar por educação se você quer ir a La Push?" Sorri travessa, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos.

"Agradeço o convite, mas temo que eu não possa." Ele retrucou enquanto desfazia a expressão amarrada do rosto. "Eu realmente quero te incentivar a ir, Bella, mas eu preciso ficar de olho em você com esse nosso novo _amigo _solto por aí"

Hesitei por um instante, pensando se ele realmente estava falando do vampiro. Jacob morava em La Push, certo? Não tive coragem de perguntar. 'O Jake ou o vampiro?', iria soar estúpido demais, então mantive minha curiosidade.

"Eu te entendo, Edward. Não vou." Decidi, forçando um sorriso. Era claro que sair da cidade, onde nenhum vampiro Cullen - principalmente Edward - pudesse estar pra me salvar, era perigoso. Mas eu queria sair com elas, fazia um tempo que eu não conversava com Ange; estava sendo uma péssima amiga. Isso seria só por algum tempo, até termos certeza que o psicótico vampiro desapareceu.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Estou me sentindo um cretino egoísta..." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e enrugou os lábios pra baixo, fazendo uma expressão chateada. Eu levei minha quente mão ao rosto dele, acariciando da bochecha até as têmporas. Sorri em confirmação, provando que não estava chateada.

"Posso te pedir algo?" Mordi meu lábio inferior, juntando meus dedos no tecido da minha jaqueta.

"Claro." Ele confirmou, desfazendo a expressão chateada, agora estava calmo.

"Me leva pra comer torta de maçã?" Pedi feito criança, enquanto meus olhos com certeza brilhavam. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de comer torta de maçã, e queria experimentar a de Forks.

"Você não existe, Bella." Ele riu e ligou o carro, indo até uma confeitaria perto do centro de Forks - a qual ele jurou que era muito boa, apesar de nunca ter experimentado.

* * *

Cheguei em casa já tarde, Edward se despediu com um beijo na minha testa e disse que estaria esperando em meu quarto, como sempre. Eu e ele passamos na confeitaria e depois na casa dos Cullen, de lá eu liguei pra Renée avisando, caso ela estivesse achando que eu fui seqüestrada... _Em Forks_. Entrei pela porta e encontrei minha mãe e Charlie comendo pizza no sofá da sala, juntos. Sorri com a cena, a mão de Charlie estava pousada suavemente sobre a barriga de Renée.

"Oi mãe, oi Charlie." Cumprimentei, jogando minhas chaves e minha mochila em cima da mesa.

"Oi Bells. Tem pizza em cima da mesa da cozinha." Charlie apontou a porta da cozinha com o queixo, voltando os olhos pra TV logo em seguida. Eu sorri em agradecimento e expliquei que já tinha comido na casa dos Cullen. Esme arranjou um novo passatempo, ela descobriu que adorava cozinhar, e claro; eu era a cobaia. Entretanto, não tinha do que reclamar, ela era uma ótima cozinheira de primeira viajem.

"Bella. Angela ligou" Renée avisou, olhando pra mim. Charlie baixou o volume da TV para que pudéssemos conversar, e eu deduzi que haveria algo a mais: correto. "Ela me contou sobre La Push e eu disse que te convenceria a ir."

"O quê?" Franzi minha testa, irritada. Por que Renée estava tomando as decisões por mim? Isso não era nem um pouco justo, eu não podia ir a La Push! O difícil seria explicar isso a Renée. 'Não mãe, não posso ir porque tem um vampiro psicopata atrás de mim... Não se preocupe, já que Edward também é um vampiro, mas ele está proibido de ir a La Push pra me proteger porque o bisavô de Jake proibiu a família dele há 60 anos atrás.'

É, não ia funcionar.

"Oh vamos lá, Bella. Você só tem saído com Edward ultimamente, você precisa sair um pouco com suas amigas. E além do mais, Ange me disse que você poderá levar Edward." Ela estava muito mais animada que eu, como se ela fosse a adolescente pedindo permissão aos pais pra fazer algo.

"Mãe, Edward não pode ir. Eu não estava necessariamente com vontade de ir, e ainda não estou pensando em ir." Cruzei meus braços, tentando ser o mais sutil possível.

"Não vai doer nada ir a La Push um dia sem Edward, ele não morrerá de saudades." Ela fechou os olhos e balançou o punho, tentando parecer um pequeno detalhe. "E além do mais, eu não sei se isso se trata de uma opção. Sinto muito, Bells, mas você vai." Renée abriu os olhos novamente, me olhando com mais seriedade dessa vez. Bufei irritada, eu não discutiria com Renée; teria que simplesmente acatar a ordem dela. Murmurei um 'boa noite' e subi as escadas, indo ao meu quarto.

Entrei e fechei a porta, vendo Edward deitado em minha cama de lado, apoiando a cabeça com a mão. Resmunguei um 'eu não acredito' baixinho e fui até meu armário, arrancando meu pijama de lá.

"Se acalme, Bella." Edward recomendou, sentando-se na cama, acompanhando meus movimentos atentamente com os olhos dourados.

"Não posso acreditar que ela fez isso, Edward, que infernos!" Praguejei, batendo a porta do meu armário. Fiz isso com tanta força que quase desloquei meu dedinho, estralando-o. Choraminguei, segurando-o contra a palma da minha mão.

"Bella." Ele advertiu, me puxando pra cama. Prendeu minhas duas mãos entre as mãos geladas dele e me acomodou entre suas pernas, com minhas costas recostadas em seu peito. "Você vai acabar se machucando com esse acesso de raiva, apenas respire."

"Você não entendeu a situação, Edward? Eu _terei _que ir até La Push amanhã, querendo ou não. Tenho certeza que Renée me policiará pra saber se eu realmente fui." Bufei, tentando me acalmar. Apenas respire fundo, ok? Nota mental.

"Isso não será um problema afinal, Alice ficará de olho nas visões e eu não morrerei de saudades." Ele riu ao final, me fazendo sorrir de contra-vontade.

"Ah não?" Cruzei os braços e fiz um biquinho, tentando aparentar magoada.

"Não é fácil matar um vampiro." Ele comentou enquanto ainda ria, me fazendo desfazer definitivamente o meu biquinho emburrado. "Mas confesso que ficarei louco de saudades, ok?"

"Tudo bem, assim vale." Admiti feito criança, fazendo Edward rir mais. Levei meu polegar e meu indicador à lateral do corpo frio, tentando apertar a suposta carne dali. Sem sucesso, coloquei a palma da minha mão contra as laterais da cintura de Edward e apertei, risonha. Ele prendeu a respiração por um segundo e eu supus que tinha ido longe demais. Tirei minhas mãos dali imediatamente, desencostando do corpo de Edward. "Me desculpe."

"Não se desculpe." Ele pediu enquanto deslizava as mãos pela minha cintura, me virando pra ele. "Eu quero apenas testar algo, Bella." Ele me olhou com os olhos dourado-castanhos implorativos, eu olhei no fundo deles e me aproximei pra beijar Edward. Ele o mesmo fez, colando os lábios frios aos meus. Edward me inclinou sobre ele, deitando suas costas contra a cama sutilmente, sem descolar os lábios dos meus. Eu passeei minhas mãos pelos cabelos, nuca e costas dele, fazendo trilhas de calor com minha pele aquecida. Ele prendeu meu lábio inferior entre os dentes dele e eu me surpreendi, sabendo o quanto aquilo poderia estar testando os limites dele. Soltou meu lábio então, beijando minha bochecha, meu queixo e depois meu pescoço, distribuindo beijos por toda a base. Infiltrei minhas mãos por dentro da camisa dele, desenhando os músculos do abdômen com meus dedos, ouvindo-o gemer baixo. Ele deslizou uma das mãos até minha coxa da perna direita, virou-me na cama, agora me colocando deitada contra o colchão e puxou minha perna, deixando a parte interna da minha coxa colada ao quadril dele. Suspirei no ouvido dele, fazendo seus dedos pressionarem-se contra a carne da minha perna, me levando à loucura.

Ouvimos batidas na porta, empurrei Edward num reflexo, tendo meu coração disparado. Olhei pra ele aflita, ele rolou os olhos e caminhou até o armário, se enfiando lá dentro. Levantei num salto e fechei a porta do meu armário, me jogando na cama logo em seguida. No instante seguinte Renée abriu a porta, entrando em meu quarto. Sentou-se na cama e ficou me olhando.

"Bella, me desculpe ok? Sei que não deveria ter feito isso, mas eu quero seu bem." Ela iniciou, enquanto eu tentava recompor as batidas do meu coração. Céus! Eu estava hiperventilando, minha pele ardia em desejo e eu mal conseguia me manter sentada. "Está tudo bem?" Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, reparando meu desconcerto. "Por que seus lábios estão vermelhos?"

"Estão?" Indaguei, tentando parecer surpresa. Levei meus dedos ao meu lábio inferior, reparando que estava mesmo quente, e que a quantidade de sangue deveria estar bem maior que o normal ali. "Acho que é o corante da torta de maçã." Menti pessimamente, mas pela minha sorte eu estava falando com uma grávida.

"Trapaça! Comeu torta de maçã e não trouxe nada pra mim?" Ela fez um bico, emburrada, exatamente igual ao que eu fazia. "Estou morrendo de vontade de torta de maçã, principalmente daquela da confeitaria da nossa rua em Phoenix."

"Desculpe, mãe. Edward me levou numa confeitaria ótima aqui em Forks, estava uma _delícia_." Dei ênfase à ultima palavra, fazendo os olhos de Renée brilharem. Eu estava usando um truque muito sujo, mas precisava desviar o foco de Renée. Não duvido que ela perceberia que eu estava assim toda desarrumada porque estava grudada a Edward há um minuto atrás.

"Ah Bells." Ela choramingou, morrendo de vontade. Eu a abracei e beijei suas bochechas, no fim eu não conseguia ficar brava com Renée nem por quinze minutos.

"Eu vou a La Push amanhã, tá?" Fiz uma carranca, mas acabei afirmando. Ela sorriu vencedora e me abraçou novamente, beijando minhas bochechas. Murmurei um 'boa noite' como incentivo pra ela ir, e assim ela fez, saindo do meu quarto.

Fui até a porta do armário e a abri, vendo um Edward sério lá dentro. O puxei pra fora novamente, colocando-o de pé ao lado da minha cama. Nos encaramos por um segundo e eu fiquei num dilema de recomeçar de onde tínhamos parado, mas achei melhor não. Talvez eu pudesse ficar magoada caso Edward me afastasse novamente. Peguei meu pijama amassado de cima da cama, onde nossos corpos estavam há minutos atrás. Entrei no banheiro e o vesti, fiz um coque em meu cabelo, lavei o rosto e escovei meus dentes, voltando ao quarto.

Deitei-me na cama e chamei Edward com um gesto de mãos. Ele acomodou-se ao meu lado, tendo uma mão sobre minha barriga e a outra acima da minha cabeça, enquanto ele observava meu rosto curiosamente.

"O que está fazendo?" Indaguei curiosa. Fiquei imóvel até que ele me respondesse.

"Estou me deslumbrando." Ele riu levemente e me fez sorrir, sentindo o sangue se concentrar em minhas bochechas.

"Na verdade, você deslumbra e não é deslumbrado." O corrigi, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo da nuca dele, acariciando com suavidade.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza." Ele selou nossos lábios e sorriu travesso logo em seguida. "Aliás, você joga muito baixo. Falar de doces com uma mulher grávida é totalmente trapaça."

"Ótimo." Resmunguei, me sentindo mais culpada do que já estava. Fiz meu clássico biquinho magoado, Edward aproximou-se e segurou meu lábio inferior entre os lábios dele suavemente, enquanto os olhos dourados encaravam os meus. Ele finalizou com um suave beijo nos meus lábios e depois na minha testa.

"Amanhã eu te levarei à escola, depois você irá até La Push com Ange e Jessica, elas escolherão milhares de coisas e você apenas aprovará todas, então passará em _um lugar _e depois voltará pra casa." Ele desceu o rosto, afundando o nariz entre meu pescoço e meus cabelos dali. "Eu estarei aqui te esperando." Afirmou, com a voz abafada contra minha pele.

"Isso é uma proposta?" Indaguei, risonha. Passei meus dedos pela nuca dele, massageando a pele fria.

"Não, isso é o futuro. Já consultei Alice." Ele riu, me causando arrepios pela pele do pescoço. Apertei suavemente meus dedos contra a pele da nuca dele, parecendo brava.

"Depois eu quem jogo sujo..." Resmunguei, fazendo-o roçar o nariz gelado pelo meu pescoço, me fazendo encolher.

Passamos um bom tempo conversando sobre diversas coisas, até que ele me convenceu de que eu precisava dormir porque teríamos aula no dia seguinte. Ele novamente embalou meu sono com a canção que eu já sabia de cór, e que tanto apreciava. Acompanhei a voz dele mentalmente enquanto meu corpo caía no sono e meu sorriso permanecia estampado no rosto.

* * *

Alou vocês =D

Como passaram de feriados? Eu passei muito bem =)

Peço desculpas pelo atraso do capítulo x.x estou atolada de coisas até o pescoço, e não tenho conseguido espaço pra vir aqui.

Logo, respondendo as reviews. =D

**Kagome Juh**

Juju =D Você acertou parcialmente o nome do vampiro =P a resposta demorará um pouco mais a vir, mas fique tranqüila =P

Obrigada pelas reviews =D esperando ansiosamente Protecting You u.u

=*

**elleen c.**

Obrigada pelos elogios, querida =D E eu adoro a relação da Bella com a Renée também =)

Volte sempre, beijos =*

**julesbinoche**

Hahahaha =P Obrigada pelos elogios e por ler tão fervorosamente *-* AUSHAUSHEU

Caaalma, vc vai descobrir quem é o vampiro =P e vai se surpreender também =O

Beijos =*

**Larissa Motoko**

Ééé, a Bella reclama, mas tem o Ed pra protegê-la. Queria eu ter um vampiro desses me protegendo T_T

E eu vou postar depois aqui uma foto do irmãozinho da Bella =)

Beijocas =*

**Marydf Evans Cullen**

Pois é, eu tentei reescrever Crepúsculo com um enredo diferente, mas com a idéia original. Espero que tenha ficado bom =P

A apresentação também vai acontecer só nos capítulos finais, mas é linda, garanto =D

Obrigada e beijinhos =*

Pois é, gente. A fic vai até o capítulo 10.2, e então o epílogo.

Tá acabando né? =(

Espero que vcs continuem por aqui, lendo, reviewzando e me deixando MUITO feliz =D

Bom final de feriado para todos e todas =D juízo.

Até sábado que vem.

Vou deixar aqui umas partes do próximo capítulo pra deixar vcs curiosos:

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo : 7.1 – Alma em Questão**

_"Doceria?" Ela franziu a testa, não entendendo.

* * *

"Bells!" Jacob exclamou, me dando um abraço de urso.

* * *

_

_"Eu prefiro morrer..." Eu comecei com uma voz cortada._

_"Eu também acho." Ele me puxou pra mais perto, encarando-me de frente. "Eu prefiro te ver morta." Ele falou entre os dentes, olhando meus olhos ao fundo, cortando meu coração. Eu levei minha mão à boca, sentindo agora as lágrimas caindo livres pelo meu rosto.

* * *

_

=O MUITAS emoções no próximo capítulo, esperem.

Beijos =*

Nina! =D

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz =D)**


	12. Capítulo 7,1 Alma em questão

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês.

* * *

_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 7.1 - Alma em questão**

Passei aquela manhã inteira grudada em Edward. Relutantemente segui para minhas aulas de Literatura, enquanto ele tinha Cálculo e Física. Depois, no almoço nos encontramos e começamos a ensaiar a peça do Sr. Dawnson na aula de teatro. No começo foi muito assustador, claro, eu estava morrendo de vontade de correr dali, mas ao mesmo tempo queria muito ficar ao lado de Edward.

Os olhos emocionados do nosso professor de interpretação me seguiam pelo palco, como se estivesse maravilhando uma obra de arte. Logo eu, que estranho...

Assim que a aula de teatro acabou Ange, Jessica, Edward e eu fomos até o estacionamento, de onde iríamos a La Push. Abracei-me a Edward com tanta força, que se ele não fosse um vampiro tenho certeza de que estaria com falta de ar. Ele enlaçou os dois braços na minha cintura e me levantou sutilmente, deixando-me na ponta dos pés. Beijei sua bochecha milhares de vezes, sussurrando um inaudível 'Eu te amo'.

Jessica pigarreou atrás de nós, e quase chorosa eu me separei do meu vampiro. Ele beijou minha testa e então me levou até o lado do passageiro do carro de Ange, onde eu sentei e ele colocou o cinto de segurança. Beijou minha boca com os lábios frios, me fazendo sorrir e então se separou, ficando parado no cimento da guia do estacionamento. Acenei, vendo Edward ficar cada vez mais longe conforme Ange guiava.

Viajei praticamente calada, o que não era muito estranho pra Jess. Ange sabia que eu não queria vir e eu podia sentir que ela estava um pouco arrependida, já que foi ela quem ligou em casa, fazendo Renée me obrigar a ir.

No fim eu não estava com raiva, precisava mesmo ir a outro lugar sozinha, precisava ver como era andar com minhas próprias pernas novamente. Era ótimo ter Edward por perto, mas sei que seria doloroso tê-lo longe. Era uma possibilidade que eu precisava considerar e conviver todos os dias...

"O que você acha desse?" Ange indagou, vestindo um vestido roxo tomara-que-caia bonito. Eu abri um largo sorriso e fiz positivo com o polegar, comentando um 'Está ótimo, Ange' logo em seguida. Tinha dito a mesma coisa nos últimos doze, mas pelo menos eu estava sendo sincera. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e passou a mão em meus cabelos, abrindo um sorriso.

"Me desculpa, tá? Não sabia que você estava tão relutante a vir." Ela desculpou-se, apertando os próprios dedos, fazendo-os estralar.

"Não tem o que se desculpar, Ange, eu precisava mesmo sair. Preciso apenas que passe em uma doceria na volta, tenho que levar algo a Renée." Pedi, rindo.

"Doceria?" Ela franziu a testa, não entendendo.

"Renée está grávida, Ange. Ela está com uns desejos loucos de torta de maçã." Expliquei, rindo mais ainda. Renée já era uma grande figura pra mim, mas com hormônios de grávida, ela era simplesmente sensacional. Imprevisível também.

"Oh! Parabéns, Bells!" Ela juntou as mãos, fazendo uma palma. Os olhos negros brilharam com sinceridade e eu sorri, agradecida por ter alguém como Ange pra me apoiar.

Finalmente 'escolhemos' um vestido azul que ficou simplesmente lindíssimo no corpo magro de Ange, e concluí que eu estava exausta. Eu franzi a testa, não tinha perguntado a Ange ainda pra qual ocasião eram os vestidos. Entramos no carro e ela começou a dirigir até uma doceria no centro de La Push, perto da Reserva Quileute.

"Pra quê são os vestidos?" Indaguei, colocando meu cinto e em seguida escorregando minhas mãos pros meus bolsos. Estava perto de anoitecer, mas eu não tinha dito nada quanto ao horário para Renée, entretanto ligar era uma boa opção.

"O baile de verão." Jessica explicou com os olhos brilhantes. "Mike me chamou e Eric chamou Ange, é antes das férias do semestre."

Eu murmurei um 'hmmm', mostrando que tinha entendido. Paramos em frente à doceria e decidimos que todas iríamos descer e comprar alguma coisa. Ange reclamou algo sobre 'não caber no vestido', mas eu rolei os olhos duvidando muito.

Entrei na doceria e acabei por comprar uma torta de maçã inteira pra agradar Renée. Golpe baixo, claro, mas no fundo eu queria fazê-la feliz de alguma forma. Eu tenho certeza que serei super-protetora.

Assim que estava indo pagar, uma mão deslizou em minhas costas e eu instantaneamente me virei, assustada. Encarei o enorme sorriso e os olhos negros, acabei por sorrir também, virando-me por completo.

"Bells!" Jacob exclamou, me dando um abraço de urso. Eu o abracei também, ficando sem ar, dei um tapinha no braço dele e ele me soltou, percebendo que estava sendo esmagada. "Ual, que milagre te traz aqui na Reserva?"

"Torta de maçã." Levantei o prato onde o doce repousava, sorrindo. "Pra Renée."

"É, Billy me contou que tem um pivete em encomenda." Ele soltou uma alta gargalhada, me contagiando e me fazendo rir também.

"Pois é." Concordei, acenando com a cabeça. "Olha Jake, preciso ir... estou de carona com umas amigas e elas já querem ir." Virei-me para a balconista, entregando a nota de dinheiro que repousava em minha outra mão.

"Ah não." Ele resmungou feito criança, cruzando os largos braços. "Fique só mais um pouco comigo?" Ele pediu e eu mordi o lábio, acenando negativamente com a cabeça. Jessica já estava ficando mais do que impaciente... Insuportável. "Eu te levo pra casa depois, ok?" Ele abriu um largo sorriso, mostrando seus quadrados perfeitos dentes - diferentes dos de Edward, que tinha caninos pontudos - e eu acabei convencida. Jake também era um ótimo amigo.

"Está certo." Concordei, virando-me para Ange e Jess. "Meninas, podem ir, eu vou com Jacob." Sorri, colocando minha torta em uma sacola. Ange sorriu e se apresentou, apertando a mão de Jacob. Jessica fez uma expressão de desconfiada e eu rolei meus olhos; ela deveria estar achando que Jake era meu amante. Ridículo...

Então elas se foram.

Ele me convidou pra sentar, enquanto comia um enorme pedaço de torta de framboesa. Até me ofereceu, mas neguei educadamente, eu já havia provado quase todos os doces de lá.

Conversamos um tempo sobre escola, o vampiro bizarro do meu quarto, nossos pais, meu futuro irmão e outras diversas coisas. Jake me disse que gostaria muito de ter um irmão mais novo pra encher o saco dele, mexer em suas coisas, etc.

"Você parece mesmo um grande irmão." Eu ri, vendo-o fechar o sorriso. Ele esperou por um instante, como se estivesse ponderando em sua cabeça duas opções, então me olhou novamente.

"Então é isso?" Ele indagou, sem expressão alguma.

"Isso o quê, Jacob?" Fechei meu sorriso também, ficando tensa na cadeira. Oh não! Jacob não podia estar apaixonado por mim.

"Um irmão. É isso que eu sou, huh?" Os lábios dele se curvaram e eu senti uma pontada de arrependimento, franzindo minhas sobrancelhas. Eu não podia ver Jacob de outra forma a não ser essa.

"Me desculpe, Jake." Desci meu olhar, encontrando o vidro da mesa, refletindo meu rosto chateado.

"Bella." Ele levantou meu queixo com o indicador, largando o talher contra o prato, fazendo um som estridente. "Você merece bem mais que Edward."

"Jacob." Alertei, puxando meu queixo da mão dele. "Não quero falar sobre isso."

"Eu não quero que você vire o jantar." Ele travou o maxilar, fazendo a forma deste contra suas bochechas. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, orgulhosa, enquanto esperava que ele continuasse. "E nem que você vire o jantar de outro vampiro."

"Acho que já está tarde." Ameacei a me levantar, mas ele prendeu meu pulso contra a mesa, me fazendo encarar seus olhos negros. Estavam enraivecidos agora.

"Eu não sou a 'irmã' do seu namorado, mas eu posso perfeitamente ver o seu futuro." Ele falou calmamente, me deixando com uma ponta de curiosidade. Me sentei novamente e continuei a encará-lo, agora com uma expressão firme. "Você morrerá pelos dentes dele, cravados em sua garganta. Ele até poderá se arrepender depois, mas já estará feito."

"Pare." Alertei, sentindo a agonia subir pelo meu estômago. "Não quero ouvir isso." Coloquei minhas mãos sobre meus ouvidos, fechando os olhos em agonia. Minha garganta queimou, subindo pelo meu rosto, e eu tive que segurar meu choro.

"É a verdade, Bella. Já parou pra pensar que nunca poderá ter uma família? Ou pior, que terá de conviver com o perigo de ter Edward morrendo de sede pelo seu sangue?" Ele prendia agora meus dois pulsos contra a mesa com uma certa força, fazendo com que eu desgrudasse minhas mãos de meus ouvidos.

"Por favor..." Eu sussurrei, tendo minha visão embaçada por lágrimas grossas acima dos meus cílios inferiores. Uma delas desceu pela minha bochecha até a mesa, molhando-a.

"Você tem uma escolha, Bella! Céus..." Ele prendeu mais os dedos grossos contra meus pulsos, e eu tive certeza de que deixou marcas. As sobrancelhas dele se franziram, arrependido de me ver chorando. "Eu te imploro, Bells, não deixe ele roubar sua alma."

"Eu prefiro morrer..." Eu comecei com uma voz cortada.

"Eu também acho." Ele me puxou pra mais perto, encarando-me de frente. "Eu prefiro te ver morta." Ele falou entre os dentes, olhando meus olhos ao fundo, cortando meu coração. Eu levei minha mão à boca, sentindo agora as lágrimas caindo livres pelo meu rosto.

Peguei meu pacote em cima da mesa e saí pela porta da lanchonete, senti a fria e grossa chuva em contato contra minha pele. Já havia anoitecido...

Ouvi Jacob me chamar da lanchonete, e então eu comecei a correr no meio da rua, à noite. Meus pés passavam com força entre as poças d'água e eu podia ouvir os gritos dele perto; ele estava me seguindo.

Virei a esquina, procurando por algum táxi, ônibus, alma que pudesse me levar em casa. Senti fortes braços envolverem minha cintura e eu me debati, chorando mais. Jacob sussurrou um 'Por favor, Bella, por favor.' em meus ouvidos e eu me debati mais, caindo num profundo choro.

"Saia de perto de mim." Gritei entre os soluços, fazendo os braços de Jacob relaxarem. "Você nunca mais me verá."

"Eu não quis dizer aquilo, ok?" Ele virou-me pelos cotovelos, me chacoalhando. "Eu estou te implorando, Bella, não faça isso."

"Cala a boca, Jacob!" Furiosa eu gritei com todo o ar dos meus pulmões, puxando meus braços das mãos dele, cambaleando pra trás. A chuva deixava minha visão mais difícil, além dos meus dentes batendo violentamente uns contra os outros. "Eu sei o que fazer com minha alma. Quem você pensa que é pra fazer isso comigo?"

"Eu sou seu amigo, Bella!" Ele gritou mais alto que eu, fazendo sua grossa voz ecoar pela rua. Eu recuei, assustada, tendo meus olhos arregalados. "Eu sou apaixonado por você e peço aos céus todo dia para que tragam você a mim. Mas as coisas não têm sido bem assim, tudo que eu vejo é você caminhando para a morte."

"Eu escolhi morrer!" Apontei meu indicador pra ele, batendo contra seu peito. "Eu escolhi me apaixonar por Edward e eu escolhi ser uma vampira."

"Ótima escolha!" Jacob exclamou, levantando as mãos pro alto, indignado. "Eu não preciso ter você comigo, basta que você esteja viva." Ele segurou o pulso da minha mão que apontava pra ele e eu gemi de dor.

"Pois eu não quero mais estar com você, mesmo que esteja viva." Soltei de uma vez, sentindo uma pontada no peito. Aquilo doeu mais em mim do que em Jacob, porque no fundo eu sabia que era mentira.

"Então te vejo no seu enterro." Os olhos negros pareceram se tornar mais sombrios e assustadores, mas eu não me deixei abalar, apesar de ainda estar chorando um rio, misturado à chuva.

"Eu não te quero lá." Murmurei entre meus dentes e dei as costas, correndo pela chuva novamente. Não queria mesmo Jacob lá, assim como não queria Renée, Charlie, Ange e nem ninguém. Eu não queria ninguém chorando sobre meu caixão de mentirinha. Isso era tão patético, tão cruel.

Perdi as contas do quanto corri sem olhar pra trás, mas concluí que estava em um lugar que eu não tinha nem noção de onde era. Olhei para os dois lados e não encontrei nada e nem ninguém, nenhuma casa acesa, apenas árvores e mais árvores balançando pelo vento da chuva, formando um assobio assustador.

Levei minhas mãos ao rosto e sentei na calçada, chorando mais. Eu só queria estar em casa agora, nos braços de Edward. Sabe-se lá como eu sairia daqui, se chegaria em casa hoje, se alguém me procuraria aqui, se Jacob estaria me seguindo. Afundei mais meu rosto contra minhas mãos, soluçando com certa freqüência, sentindo o gosto salgado das minhas lágrimas misturadas com chuva.

Um alto farol refletiu contra meu corpo e eu coloquei a mão frente aos meus olhos, evitando a claridade excessiva. O carro parou ao lado da calçada e eu reconheci a cor prata, e logo depois longas pernas masculinas saltando pra fora. Chorei mais, me sentindo uma peça frágil agora nas mãos de Edward, sabendo que talvez o que ele estava fazendo agora - vindo a La Push - custaria algo depois. Os braços dele envolveram-me e me carregaram até o carro, ele protegeu meu corpo já ensopado da chuva com o corpo frio dele, molhando o perfeito cabelo bronze e a pele congelada. Assim que me depositou no confortável banco, ele deu a volta no carro, sentando no motorista.

Sentei-me no banco e encarei minhas próprias mãos trêmulas, ele esticou-se até o banco de trás do Volvo, pegando um cobertor grosso e enrolando em minha volta. Ele me encarou por instantes com as sobrancelhas franzidas, depois as mãos pálidas escorregaram com urgência até minha nuca e minha cintura, me abraçando apertado. Chorei mais contra o ombro de Edward, fazendo meus soluços preencherem o silêncio do carro. Assim que eu me acalmei, ele manteve uma mão sobre minha perna e a outra sobre o volante, saindo dali.

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?" Indaguei com minha voz baixa e chorosa, fazendo-o olhar pra mim.

"Alice previu sua briga com Jacob há pouco." Ele explicou, apertando levemente minha perna, fazendo uma carícia logo em seguida. "Está tudo bem agora, Bella."

"Não, não está. Você não poderia ter vindo até aqui... eles, eles vão contar seu segredo." Eu comecei nervosamente, suplicando ver certeza em seus olhos dourados. Apertei meu tecido molhado do jeans, formando gotículas em minhas palmas das mãos.

"Bella, eu iria até o inferno pra te salvar, ok?" Os lábios dele se curvaram pra cima, confiantes. Meu peito se aqueceu com aquelas palavras, assim como minhas bochechas, e meu coração disparou. "Se Jacob se incomodar, será um _prazer_ vê-lo." O sorriso dele se desfez e ele concentrou-se na estrada novamente, apertando o volante.

"Imbecil..." Eu murmurei entre meus dentes, sentindo muita raiva de Jacob agora. Ele não tinha o direito de falar o que é certo ou errado pra mim só porque acha que eu ficarei melhor viva. Não ficarei! Eu não posso abandonar Edward, envelhecer e morrer. Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que meu destino era ao lado dele, de uma forma ou de outra.

"Jacob pode ter sido um cretino da forma que usou, mas de certa forma..." Edward começou a ponderar e eu olhei-o com raiva, o interrompendo.

"Não comece, Edward!" Exigi, aflita. "Você não entendeu que se eu ficar viva eu envelhecerei e te abandonarei?"

"Pelo menos terá dividido sua vida o máximo possível comigo, eu não vejo sentido em viver sem você." Ele concordou, com os olhos fixos na estrada ainda.

"Então você se matará e pronto? Esse é o nosso final feliz?" Levei minhas mãos aos meus cabelos, afundando meus dedos entre as mechas encharcadas. "Eu quero ficar ao seu lado pela eternidade, mesmo que isso custe a minha vida. Minha missão com Renée foi cumprida, eu não tenho mais sentido nenhum nesse mundo a não ser te amar, você não compreende? Oitenta, noventa, cem anos de vida meus não são o bastante! Não quero te deixar sozinho" Sussurrei a última frase, sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos novamente.

"Tudo bem, Bella, se acalme." Ele pediu, passando a mão fria pela minha perna. Eu virei meu rosto para a janela, sentindo meu coração chocar-se contra minhas costelas, enfurecido.

Mais rápido do que eu calculei estávamos em minha casa. Edward estacionou o Volvo longe da vista de qualquer um, me colocou em suas costas e em instantes me levou até a porta da frente. Eu fui por esta, e ele pela janela do meu quarto. Entrei silenciosamente na casa escura e coloquei a torta - ou o que sobrou dela - na geladeira e fui com rapidez até meu quarto, encontrando Edward sentado em minha cama. Vi um bilhete pendurado na porta do meu armário, a forte letra de Renée.

_Liguei para Angela e ela me disse que você estava com Jacob, por isso não liguei pro seu celular novamente. Eu e Charlie fomos dormir._

_Chegue e vá direto para cama._

_Amo você. _

Edward parou atrás de mim, puxando meu casaco encharcado de meus braços, dobrando-o e colocando num canto do quarto. O mesmo fez com minha blusa de frio, e eu assim fiquei de regata. As mãos frias dele deslizaram por toda extensão do meu braço e ele beijou meu ombro, confortando-me. Fechei os olhos com o carinho, enquanto ele me levava até o banheiro. Ele voltou ao quarto e pegou meu pijama, deixando em cima da pia e saindo logo em seguida.

Tomei um banho quente, relaxando meu corpo e me aquecendo do frio de minhas roupas. Joguei minhas roupas molhadas em cima do casaco e da blusa de frio dobradas, Edward levantou-se calmamente e as dobrou, colocando com cuidado novamente na pilha. Eu sorri com seu cuidado, deitando-me na cama e chamando-o então.

Ele deitou-se e me prendeu nos fortes braços, me deixando completamente segura. Encostei minha bochecha em seu peito, sentindo o contato gelado gratificante. Fechei os olhos enquanto ainda ouvia os gritos graves de Jacob, apertando minhas pálpebras com força. Percebendo então, Edward começou a embalar minha canção de ninar, me fazendo dormir.

* * *

Oi gente =D como prometido, cá estou com mais um capítulo. Eu adoro a honestidade do Jacob nesse capítulo, apesar de ser grosseira, ele mostra que ama realmente a Bella :/ Sei que vocês vão odiá-lo nesse capítulo, mas ponderem gente XD ele tá desesperado.

Enfim, respondendo reviews:

**Melzin-chan:** Mais um capítulo aí, querida =) volte sempre. Beijos :*

**Babisy:** Obrigada =D volte sempre, beijos :*

**Marydf Evans Cullen**: É, aconteceu algo em La Push :/ sempre é sinônimo de problemas né? Espero que tenha gostado, beijos :*

**Kagome Juh:** Ed pra agarrar de noite? Aaaaadooooro XD hahahahaha Certíssima Juh, sem coisas boas em La Push :/ mas tudo bem, eu ainda também queria um Jake pra me agarrar de noite AUSHAUSHAUS' To indo comentar na Protecting You JÁ! *-* Beijos gata =*

**julesbinoche:** Não vai ser fácil pro Jake aceitar :/ se é que algum dia ele aceitará mesmo. Ele ama Bella muito, e não consegue ver nada de bom nessa relação um pouquiiinho doentia entre ela e o Ed. (Ok, vcs vão me matar agora =P haha) E é, o Ed é MUITO dramático UAHSUAHSU demais até! Obrigada pela review, volte sempre =D beijos =*

**bella cullen:** Muuuito obrigada =D volte sempre =*

É isso aí gente, até semana que vem com mais um capítulo =D e mandando uma prévia pra deixá-los curiosos (6)' HAUSHEUA

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Capítulo 8 - Descontrole**

_"Bella, você não tem que esconder nada de mim." A voz dele ficou mais severa e ele se inclinou mais, a mão fria tocou meu rosto e eu me afastei novamente, me encostando ao banco._

_"Só porque você não pode ouvir o que eu estou pensando, não significa que eu tenha de te contar." Falei suavemente, percebendo então que mesmo assim a frase havia adquirido um tom grosseiro. Mordi meu lábio inferior e apertei minhas pálpebras, sentindo o arrependimento bater forte contra meu peito, agonizante. "Me desculpe." Pedi, abrindo os olhos e vendo a expressão dura dele._

_

* * *

_

_"Por causa de Edward. Jacob acha que ele não é... bom pra mim." Fechei os olhos, sentindo o toque reconfortante das mãos da minha mãe._

_ "O que você acha?" Ela deu ênfase à palavra 'você', me virando pelos ombros, fazendo-me encarar os olhos verde-azulados dela_

_

* * *

_

_Um estranho som de estalos invadiu meus ouvidos e eu levantei o rosto novamente, constatando que eram palmas. Mais uma vez eu não consegui distinguir a fisionomia, mas os olhos vermelhos eu conhecia muito bem._

_Deixei que o texto caísse, levando uma das minhas mãos à boca, começando a recuar. Agora não havia Edward pra assustá-lo, pra me salvar, agora era somente eu e um vampiro sedento pelo meu sangue. _

_

* * *

_

Ééééé O.O mais emoções no capítulo a seguir =D

vejo vocês no sábado que vem. =D beijos mil =*

Nina =D

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz**)


	13. Capítulo 8 Descontrole

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Descontrole**

"Se ele aprendesse a amar alguém e fosse amado em retribuição na época em que a última pétala caísse, então o feitiço estaria desfeito. Se não, ele estaria condenado a permanecer fera por toda a eternidade." Sr. Dawnson fazia o papel de narrador enquanto Edward interpretava, andando de um lado ao outro do palco. Perfeito, claro. "Com o passar dos anos ele caiu em desespero e perdeu toda a esperança, pois; _quem seria capaz de amar um monstro_?"

Minhas mãos deslizaram pelo veludo vermelho da cortina, o apertando. Eu fui capaz de amar uma 'fera', e tenho certeza que não o trocaria por príncipe nenhum. A pureza em seu coração me convenciam de que ele poderia estar condenado a ser um tipo de monstro por toda a eternidade, mas ele ainda tinha um frio coração de sentimentos, sentimentos que eu não conseguiria nunca ferir.

Entrei no palco, carregando uma cesta de palha típica, fora meu vestido rodado que ia até meus pés. Levantei o tecido com a ponta dos dedos, deixando meus pés passearem com mais liberdade pelo palco, enquanto o Sr. Dawnson retomava o papel de narrador.

"Assim como toda escuridão tem sua Aurora, a esperança dele não estava longe. Sonhadora criatura, tem mania de leitura, um enigma para todos nós: a nossa Bela." Ele olhou pra mim por cima do papel que segurava e eu corei, apertando a cesta de palha entre meus dedos.

Encostei-me em uma das árvores do cenário, prendendo meus dedos contra os galhos cenográficos. Mike apareceu por trás de mim, apertando os dois lados de minha cintura. É claro que aquilo estava no roteiro, mas eu sempre me assustaria em ter mãos _quentes_ me tocando.

"Bom dia Bela." Ele cumprimentou, ajeitando a roupa vermelha com botões dourados enquanto eu saltei pra frente, tendo uma mão em meu peito.

"Bom dia, Gaston." Cumprimentei também, pegando a cesta que eu havia deixado no chão, começando a andar para o outro lado do palco.

"Como vai?" Ele continuou a me rodear, tendo uma irritante mania de manter as mãos dele em meu braço, em minha cintura. Isso não estava no roteiro.

"Muito bem." Chacoalhei meu braço com sutileza, tirando a ponta dos dedos dele dali. Continuei a andar, de costas para Mike-'Gaston', vendo-o seguir-me.

"Muito ocupada com..." Ele abaixou-se e pegou um dos livros que estavam na cesta, levantando-o no alto. "Livros?" Ele riu, debochado enquanto eu me esticava na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo. Mike não era nada perto de Emmett, mas para os garotos normais, ele era bem forte e alto. Pulei tentando alcançar meu livro e me desequilibrei quando voltei ao chão, sentindo um par de mãos frias vindas da lateral do palco me manterem em pé.

"Desculpe." Sussurrei, olhando o Sr Dawnson e o resto das pessoas que observavam.

"Vamos novamente, depois da fala do Mike." O professor orientou e eu voltei às pontas dos pés, não me arriscando a saltar novamente. Ele arqueou o corpo mais pra trás, levando o livro consigo, tirando de perto do meu alcance.

"Me devolva, agora." Ordenei, voltando os pés para o chão, esticando meus braços com pulsos fechados contra meu corpo, numa pose brava. "Gaston..." Fiquei novamente na ponta dos pés, esticando meus dedos, tocando parte do livro.

"Não até que você me responda." A mão livre dele tocou minha cintura e a outra se arqueou mais pra trás, tirando meus dedos do contato do livro.

"A resposta é não." Virei-me de costas, cruzando os braços. Ele me rodeou, deslizando os dedos pela minha cintura. "Eu não vou me noivar."

"Oh pelo amor de Deus, Bela. Você vai viver pra sempre com seu velho-desvairado pai?" Ele rolou os olhos, apertando o livro contra os dedos, ameaçando a rasgá-lo. "Não vou devolver até você repensar."

"Hummm." Fiz uma pose de pensativa, levando o meu indicador até o queixo. "Já pensei..." Virei-me sorrindo, vendo a esperança de Mike surgir no rosto. "Não." Fechei meu sorriso e arranquei o livro das mãos dele, colocando-o na cesta novamente.

"Você vai mudar de idéia, Bela." Ele gritava enquanto eu saía de cena, indo em direção à cortina. Assim que saí, deixei Mike sozinho no palco, andando de um lado ao outro, pensativo. "Eu vou ter Bela como esposa, pode apostar em minha palavra." Ele abriu os braços, fazendo uma pose de vilão que me fez rir, junto a Edward.

"Certo, primeira fase encerrada." Sr Dawnson entrou no palco, batendo palmas. "Gostei muito da atuação da Bella, e dê uma aliviada na vontade de parecer malvado, Mike" Ele riu, fazendo Mike cruzar os braços, emburrado.

Edward ajudou a abrir o velcro do vestido longo que eu usava, revelando minha blusa de malha azul e meu jeans escuro por baixo. Sorri pra ele, segurando sua mão e indo até o meio do palco.

"Amanhã iniciaremos a terceira fase, e até o fim da semana que vem estaremos com tudo ensaiado em conjunto, para na quinta fazermos um ensaio geral." Sr. Dawnson explicou, encarando o papel em sua frente, tendo uma das 'pernas' do óculos de grau encaixada no canto da boca. "Por hoje é só." E assim que finalizou, o sinal ecoou pelo teatro, avisando o fim das aulas.

Eu e Edward saímos do teatro de mãos dadas, fazendo o mesmo caminho até o estacionamento. Eu estava estranhamente calada, muito pelo fato de eu ter brigado com Jacob, mas também porque algo me consumia por dentro, me dizendo que algo de ruim aconteceria.

Coloquei minha mochila no chão do passageiro do Volvo, soltando um longo suspiro. O aperto no meu peito crescia cada vez mais, sufocando e queimando minha garganta, deixando minhas emoções a um fio. Virei-me e dei de cara com Edward com as mãos apoiadas na lataria do carro, ao redor do meu corpo. Meu coração deu um leve salto, acelerando as batidas, quando os lábios dele roçaram em meu queixo.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele indagou com uma voz suave e atraente, deixando meu pobre coração mais descompassado ainda.

"Está." Afundei-me no buraco da porta, sentando no banco, afastando-me de Edward. Ele flexionou os cotovelos e continuou a me olhar, intrigado.

"Não preciso ser um vampiro pra ver que você está preocupada com algo." Abriu o meio-sorriso mais perfeito do mundo, me deixando sem arma alguma.

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Insisti, abrindo um forçado sorriso pra ele. Joguei minhas pernas pra dentro do carro e apoiei o rosto no painel. Minha garganta queimava furiosamente enquanto meus olhos imploravam um choro silencioso, que eu imediatamente engoli, não querendo preocupar mais Edward.

"Bella, você não tem que esconder nada de mim." A voz dele ficou mais severa e ele se inclinou mais, a mão fria tocou meu rosto e eu me afastei novamente, me encostando ao banco.

"Só porque você não pode ouvir o que eu estou pensando, não significa que eu tenha de te contar." Falei suavemente, percebendo então que mesmo assim a frase havia adquirido um tom grosseiro. Mordi meu lábio inferior e apertei minhas pálpebras, sentindo o arrependimento bater forte contra meu peito, agonizante. "Me desculpe." Pedi, abrindo os olhos e vendo a expressão dura dele.

Ele apenas se afastou da porta, fechando-a com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, fazendo meu corpo saltar com o impacto do som forte. Encarei minhas próprias mãos, ressentida comigo mesma. Eu estava descontando em Edward, sem ele ter culpa alguma nisso.

"Hoje à tarde eu vou caçar com Emmett." Anunciou, colocando a chave na ignição, sem sequer me olhar. "Não vamos longe."

"Hum." Concordei, encarando o rosto pálido e os olhos - antes dourados - escurecidos. "Eu preciso só de um tempo pra assimilar algumas coisas em minha mente, me desculpe pelo meu humor." Minha voz saiu cortada e eu desviei meus olhos para meus dedos aflitos apertando o cinto de segurança.

"Você é um mistério pra mim, Bella, mas eu respeito suas vontades." Ele disse simplesmente, me deixando mais arrependida ainda.

"Eu sei, não deveria ter dito aquilo." Meus olhos voltaram pra ele, suplicantes por algum sinal de perdão na face dele, mas Edward sequer me olhou. Segurei com todas as minhas forças um baixo soluço, encarando meus dedos agora trêmulos. Era bem típico de mim, magoar Edward quando ele só queria me ajudar.

Assim que chegamos em casa, ele não desceu pra abrir a porta pra mim, eu sequer dei tempo pra ele fazer isso. Sussurrei um 'Te vejo depois' e peguei minhas coisas no chão, fechando a porta. Comecei a andar pelo caminho de pedra da entrada da casa de Charlie quando ouvi sua melódica voz me chamando.

"Bella." Fez uma pausa, tomando um pouco de ar. "Não se machuque até eu voltar; pela madrugada eu estarei em seu quarto" E então abriu uma linha de sorriso, que iluminou meu coração.

Acenei positivamente e joguei a mochila por cima do meu ombro esquerdo, entrando em casa. Encontrei a TV ligada muito alto com uma música tocando, franzi minha testa, sentindo o som machucar meus tímpanos.

Fui até a cozinha e encontrei Renée sentada na mesa de jantar, quase debruçada sobre a embalagem que guardava a torta de maçã. Ri com a cena, vendo que eu havia acertado com o doce.

"Oh Bells, não posso acreditar que você trouxe a torta pra mim!" Ela exclamou, levando outro pedaço à boca.

"Eu tinha que me redimir com a minha grávida mãe." Caminhei até a geladeira, pegando a jarra de suco, despejando um pouco no copo. "Acho que ela amassou, revirei a caixa." Comentei, encarando o líquido amarelo gelado no copo, levando-o à minha boca.

"Está uma delícia! Quase igual à de Phoenix." Sorriu e então largou a colher que comia sobre a embalagem de papelão, me encarando com olhos decifradores. "Não te ouvi chegar ontem, foi tudo bem?"

"Foi." Murmurei, me virando pra pia. Renée era muito perceptiva, e eu tinha 99% de certeza que ela não deixaria essa passar.

"Tem certeza, Bells?" Minha porcentagem estava certa; ela ainda era minha mãe e sabia muito bem quando eu mentia, ou - nesse caso - omitia. Soltei um longo suspiro, apoiando minhas mãos na pia, deixando minha cabeça pender pra frente. "Acho que não." Ela concluiu e então se levantou, indo até mim. "O que aconteceu?"

"Briguei com Jacob." Finalmente admiti, sentindo as memórias da noite passada me invadirem, me deixando zonza.

"E por quê?" A delicada mão de Renée foi até meus cabelos, enrolando pequenas mechas nos dedos finos, suavemente.

"Por causa de Edward. Jacob acha que ele não é... bom pra mim." Fechei os olhos, sentindo o toque reconfortante das mãos da minha mãe.

"O que _você_ acha?" Ela deu ênfase à palavra 'você', me virando pelos ombros, fazendo-me encarar os olhos verde-azulados dela.

"Eu acho que Edward é o melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Ele é bom até demais pra mim." Admiti, sabendo que era bem verdade. Eu sempre seria muito pouco pra ele, muito diferente, mesmo se algum dia viesse a ser uma vampira.

"Se você acha que ele é bom pra você é isso que importa, mas Bella, nunca diga que ele é bom demais. Cada um recebe o que merece." Ela sorriu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça, voltando pra sala.

Lavei meu copo demoradamente, enquanto ainda estava mergulhada em pensamentos. Se fosse mesmo verdade o que Renée disse sobre retribuição, eu tinha certeza de que em algum momento da minha vida eu fiz algo de muito bom, para ter Edward em retribuição.

* * *

Tirei o travesseiro do meu rosto e me virei de costas pra cama, olhando o quarto de cabeça pra baixo, sentindo o tédio me consumir. Bufei, irritada, sentando-me na cama. Soltei um espirro falhamente abafado e suspirei, vendo no espelho do quarto a vermelhidão do meu nariz... Acho que estava ficando resfriada.

Passei os olhos por todo quarto, procurando algo interessante pra fazer até que Edward chegasse. Encarei a pilha de papéis da minha escrivaninha e fui até lá, começando a mexer neles. Achei os bilhetes de Edward e os reli, sorrindo inconscientemente, todos tinham algo em comum: _'Não se machuque', _o cuidado inabalável dele comigo, a proteção do meu vampiro. Embaixo da pilha encontrei o texto do teatro e comecei a lê-lo, tendo em minha mente a interpretação.

Uma idéia piscou em minha mente e eu sorri, satisfeita. Talvez fosse bom testar minha atuação no teatro, e eu poderia aproveitar que não teriam ninguém para me observar, ninguém para eu impressionar. Tateei o resto da mesa, achando as chaves da minha caminhonete - abandonadas desde que eu tenho ido e voltado da escola com Edward -, passando a mão levemente pelo tecido da minha roupa para desamassar.

Saí do quarto, apressada, eu estaria de volta antes que Edward voltasse de sua caçada. Comecei a pular os degraus da escada, mas acabei parando na metade, ponderando sobre a frase mais comum de Edward em que dizia para eu não me machucar. Revirei os olhos, começando a descer os degraus com maior lentidão, chegando finalmente à sala.

Eu mal sabia por que estava tão atraída a ir ao teatro naquela noite, eu só sabia que tinha uma parte de mim gritante para fazê-lo, me deixando estranhamente ansiosa.

"Irei até o teatro da escola, tudo bem?" Indaguei, pegando minha bolsa em cima da mesa.

"Agora, Bella?" Ela encarou o relógio de pulso no seu braço esquerdo, franzindo a testa. "São 18:30, já está escuro lá fora..."

"Mãe..." Revirei os olhos, colocando as mãos nos meus bolsos. "Estamos em Forks."

"Não demore então." Ela pediu, abraçando uma almofada ao seu lado, voltando os olhos para a TV.

"Não chame a polícia até ter certeza que eu sumi." Brinquei, indo até a porta, vendo-a abrir um sorriso.

"Eu não preciso chamar a polícia, o chefe da guarda - Charlie - mora aqui, lembra?" Ela riu uma alta gostosa risada, me fazendo rir também. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Liguei os faróis amarelados da minha velha querida Chevy e dei a partida, vendo-a morrer uma vez antes disso. O motor ficou muito tempo frio e calado, então eu precisava esquentá-lo. Coloquei a chave na ignição e pisei no acelerador, fazendo o motor rugir mais alto do que os leões da montanha, fazendo-me lembrar de Edward. Quando ele voltasse, os olhos estariam dourado-puro novamente.

Assim que minha caminhonete havia feito barulho suficiente pra chamar atenção da metade da cidade, eu consegui sair com ela da garagem, dirigindo com cuidado sobre a escuridão que caía, deixando a estrada mais perigosa.

Cheguei à escola, estacionando minha Chevy o mais perto do teatro possível, vendo que as iluminações da porta não estavam todas acesas, deixando a fachada quase imersa em escuridão.

Saltei da caminhonete e senti o chão úmido embaixo dos meus pés, peguei o texto de dentro da minha bolsa e apaguei a luz interna da caminhonete, tirando a chave da ignição. Andei pela escuridão - tropeçando algumas vezes - até o teatro, vendo que as luzes do auditório estavam todas apagadas, e apenas parte da luz do palco acesa, exatamente como no dia em que falei sobre o segredo de Edward.

Caminhei até o palco, desdobrando o papel em minhas mãos enquanto meus pés alcançavam os degraus que ligavam até a parte superior do palco de madeira. Parei embaixo da luz, encarando as letras na minha frente, ouvindo o perfeito silêncio em minha volta.

"Apenas deixe-o ir." Supliquei pra mim mesma, ouvindo minha voz ecoar pelo teatro. "Não prenda meu pai aqui, eu te imploro." Caminhei pelo palco, assim como descrito na cena. "Eu ficarei em seu lugar, apenas deixe-o ir! Deixe-me ficar em seu lugar, devoto-lhe minha presença na prisão desse castelo para sempre." E então abaixei minha cabeça, encenando.

Um estranho som de estalos invadiu meus ouvidos e eu levantei o rosto novamente, constatando que eram palmas. Mais uma vez eu não consegui distinguir a fisionomia, mas os olhos vermelhos eu conhecia muito bem.

Deixei que o texto caísse, levando uma das minhas mãos à boca, começando a recuar. Agora não havia Edward pra assustá-lo, pra me salvar, agora era somente eu e um vampiro sedento pelo meu sangue.

* * *

É só isso gente =D tô com pressa =/ semana que vem eu respondo os comentários, promessa =D

Beijos =* bom fim de semana, juízo!

Nina

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz**)


	14. Capítulo 8,1 Madalena

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 8.1 - Madalena**

Algo em minha mente berrava para que eu corresse e eu obedeci, dando minhas três primeiras passadas quando senti dois braços frios na minha cintura, levantando-me do chão. Ele não estava me sufocando, estava me... Abraçando.

Fechei os olhos e esperei que tudo acabasse, novamente. Eu estava de novo diante da minha morte no mesmo lugar, e os mesmos olhos dourados passaram frente à minha visão, fazendo uma fina lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha. Eu abandonaria Edward sem pedir desculpas, sem ter chance de me despedir.

O vampiro logo atrás de mim aspirou o ar com muita vontade, aproximando a boca do meu pescoço. Meu coração bateu contra minhas costelas furiosamente enquanto o pânico e a ansiedade subiam pelo meu corpo, fazendo meu cérebro trabalhar muito rápido e eu procurar algo em minha volta para me ajudar. Nada encontrei; só a escuridão.

Ele me largou repentinamente, e eu bati contra o chão de madeira. Virei-me pra encará-lo e encontrei o rosto dele mergulhado entre as mãos, aflito. O mesmo rosto que vi em Edward no dia do casamento, e então entendi que ele estava lutando contra a vontade de me matar, por algum motivo.

"Eu não posso." Ele anunciou pra si mesmo, bagunçando os cabelos que eu havia distinguido claros, na escuridão. "Madalena, eu não posso fazer isso com você ainda."

Madalena?

Céus! Esse vampiro estava atrás de mim porque achava que eu fosse alguém que não era. Abri minha boca em menção de avisá-lo que meu nome era Isabella e que eu não o conhecia, mas parei imediatamente, soltando o ar num suspiro único, travando meus lábios. Ele não havia me matado porque achava que eu era essa tal 'Madalena', e sabe-se lá o que ele faria se eu dissesse que sou a Bella.

Fiquei calada enquanto via ele numa briga intensa entre a tentação do meu cheiro e a estranha amizade que tinha pela minha figura, e discretamente comecei a me arrastar pra fora do palco, procurando meu celular em meus bolsos.

"Madalena" Ele chamou e eu me virei devagar, encarando os olhos vermelhos com medo. Ele caminhou até mim, e a cada passada que ele dava sobre a madeira, meu coração sentia que era um passo mais perto da morte. Ele estendeu a mão pra mim e eu senti meu corpo relaxar, a mesma sensação que tive no dia em que ele entrou em meu quarto.

Aproximou-se mais de mim, enlaçando minha cintura com os dois braços, afundando o rosto em meus cabelos - tomando o cuidado de não respirar -, passando a pele fria contra meu pescoço. Mais uma lágrima, seguida de outra e outra pelo meu rosto, eu estava em desespero, queria tanto gritar pra que ele tirasse as mãos de mim, mas tinha certeza de que nada sairia.

Ele afastou-se, mas continuou com uma das mãos na minha cintura, me segurando. Colocou uma das mãos dentro do que eu julguei ser um paletó e tirou algo de lá, algo que de começo eu não distingui o que era.

"Não chore, querida." Ele pediu, enquanto as lágrimas desciam livres pelo meu rosto, molhando minha blusa. "Nossa hora está chegando, eu prometo." Então ele se inclinou em minha direção e eu senti o maior pânico de todos; ele iria me beijar. Os lábios frios tocaram minha boca e eu cerrei os olhos, fazendo com que mais lágrimas descessem pelo meu rosto, juntei todas as minhas forças pra me afastar dele, mas os esforços foram inúteis.

Ele separou-se de mim e então colocou o objeto que havia tirado do paletó em minhas vistas; era uma rosa vermelha. Cheirou as pétalas com zelo e beijou-as logo em seguida, estendeu a mão em minha direção e encaixou a flor entre meu cabelo escuro, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

"Linda, como naquele dia." Comentou, afastando-se. "Eu ainda te amo, Madalena, e vim te buscar." As mãos frias foram de encontro aos lábios e ele jogou um beijo pra mim, saindo pelo corredor do teatro.

Como da última vez, meu corpo enrijeceu e eu ameacei a cair. Meus olhos ficaram pesados e minha consciência leve, eu pendi a cair, mas vi cabelos loiros em minha frente. Não loiros como os do vampiro obcecado por mim - ou pela eu-suposta-Madalena -, mas loiros como os de...

Rosalie?

* * *

"Bella?" A voz firme, melódica e feminina ecoou em meus ouvidos e meus olhos se abriram com rapidez, me deixando tonta. Encarei o rosto perfeito de Rosalie e franzi as sobrancelhas, fazendo menção de me sentar. Ela prendeu meu corpo contra o chão e fez uma expressão de veto.

"Rosalie." Chamei com a voz cortada, passando os olhos em minha volta. Não fora um sonho, aquele vampiro realmente esteve perto de mim novamente e eu nada pude fazer.

"Edward está chegando." Ouvi outra voz e imediatamente virei meu pescoço, vendo Jasper sentado na lateral do palco. Senti-me muito feliz por ter os dois ali, principalmente Rosalie que me odiava declaradamente. Eu não tirava tanto a razão dela, sabia que eu podia significar a exposição dos Cullen caso algo com Edward desse errado. Caso ele me matasse, caso não conseguisse se controlar...

Eu sabia então que não tinha o que temer, eu não tinha medo de ser machucada por ele e nem achava que algum dia ele fosse capaz de fazer algo de ruim pra mim.

"Obrigada." Sussurrei, vendo Rosalie virar o rosto pra mim, me encarando. "Eu sei que você não gosta muito de..."

"Não gosto mesmo." Ela cortou. Senti minhas bochechas arderem e meus olhos foram imediatamente pro chão, deixando de encarar os dourados. "Não gosto porque você está metendo os pés pelas mãos."

"Não entendi." Admiti honesta. Eu não estava metendo os pés pelas mãos com nada, nada que influenciasse Rosalie.

"Você tem de tudo pra ser feliz, você tem uma família, você tem uma **vida**" Ela enumerou com os dedos pálidos, indignada. "E quer jogar tudo fora de boa vontade? Bella..." Os dedos fecharam-se contra a palma com força e ela respirou fundo. "Você não sabe o quanto eu daria pra estar no seu lugar."

"Rose." Jasper repreendeu-a, lançando um olhar severo. "Bella tem que fazer suas escolhas, e isso não é importante agora." Fechou os olhos e virou-se pra porta.

"Jasper." Chamei, sentando-me em um impulso. Levei uma das minhas mãos à minha cabeça, sentindo uma persistente tontura me invadir. "Onde está Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle e Esme?"

"Alice, Carlisle, Edward e Emmett estiveram aqui, mas foram à procura do outro vampiro, e Esme ficou em casa esperando por notícias." Ele me explicou enquanto eu senti uma onda de calmaria invadir minha mente, me fazendo fechar os olhos. Deitei novamente contra o chão de madeira, sentindo meu corpo finalmente relaxar da rigidez provocada pelo outro vampiro.

Um estrondo preencheu meus ouvidos e eu imediatamente virei meu rosto pra porta. Vi Edward andando em passos largos e fundos até o palco, ignorando a escada de acesso, apoiando na ponta e subindo nele.

"Bella!" A voz aflita e ansiosa me atingiu em cheio e eu senti lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos, levantei-me com rapidez, sentindo meus sentidos se nublarem e preferi os ignorar, sabendo que não desmaiaria novamente.

As mãos de Edward se enterraram em meus cabelos negros da nuca e a boca colou-se em minha testa, distribuindo diversos beijos desesperados ali. Eu segurei as roupas dele com força, sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrerem do meu rosto pra camisa dele - onde eu estava praticamente afundada.

"Edward, você está..." Comecei entre os soluços, escorregando minhas mãos pelo corpo dele, procurando algum sinal de ferimento ou algo que anunciasse o encontro dele com o vampiro loiro.

"Shh, eu estou bem, Bella." Ele anunciou, beijando agora meus cabelos. Separou-se de mim, fazendo a mesma avaliação que fiz, procurando algo de errado comigo. Os olhos pararam imediatamente na rosa afundada entre meus cabelos e ele a retirou de lá, aspirando o perfume.

"E então...?" Jasper indagou, esperando que Edward reconhecesse o cheiro.

"Eu tenho sempre a sensação que já conheço esse cheiro, mas não consigo ligá-lo a ninguém." Ele admitiu, apertando a flor no meio das mãos, quase reduzindo-a à pétalas, mas parou antes que o fizesse. Os Cullen estavam colecionando as flores que eu recebia desse estranho visitante. "Bella?" O olhar dele desviou para meu rosto e eu compreendi.

"Eu não consegui enxergar muito, conforme da última vez, parece que ele não quer revelar quem é." Dei os ombros e suspirei, me lembrando. "Ele era loiro, cabelos na altura do queixo, acho..." Ponderei. "E me chamou de... Madalena."

"Ele está perseguindo Bella porque ele acha que ela é outra pessoa? Ele não disse como se chamava?" Jasper indagou a todos, mais direcionadamente a mim.

"Não, ele não disse mais nada, além disso. Esteve prestes a me morder, mas parou e disse algo como 'Eu não posso fazer isso com você ainda, Madalena'." Lembrei-me da aflição que ele sentia, a expressão afogada em remorso. "Então se eu dissesse que não era a tal da Madalena, talvez ele..." Mordi meu lábio e virei meus olhos pra Edward, vendo a expressão contorcida dele.

"Temos que afastar Bella dele." Edward concluiu, pegando meu cotovelo com uma violência anormal. Ele desceu os degraus do teatro, andando pelo corredor.

"Edward." Chamei, tentando contê-lo. "Edward." Chamei novamente, tentando fixar meus pés parados. "Edward!" Ele parou repentinamente e virou-se pra mim. "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Vamos até o aeroporto e então até a Califórnia, lá com certeza ele não aparecerá e..." Ele começou a explicar, mostrando uma faixa de esperança em seu rosto, a qual eu detestei romper.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum Edward." Anunciei calmamente, vendo sua face preencher em aflição. Eu não podia ir a lugar algum, sabe-se lá o que Renée pensaria e sentiria, e além do mais, eu fiz uma promessa.

"Bella, você não pode ficar aqui." Taxou, imperativo. Eu suspirei profundamente, me sentindo impaciente e ao mesmo tempo rendida pela aflição dele; ele apenas queria me proteger.

"Eu tenho que ficar aqui, eu fiz uma promessa, lembra?" Lembrei-o, ainda mantendo minha voz calma e controlada. Eu não queria brigar com Edward, ainda mais agora.

"Eu sei o quanto será difícil, Bella, mas prometo que só será por uns meses, até que o achemos." A voz estava implorativa e eu quase cedi, sem pensar nas conseqüências que isso traria.

"Não." Neguei simplesmente, tomando uma boa quantidade de ar. "Eu não posso simplesmente desaparecer, que desculpa eu darei à Renée?"

"Férias." Ele sugeriu, parecendo tudo tão simples.

"No meio do semestre?" Levantei uma das sobrancelhas, tentando mostrar pra ele o quanto aquilo era ilógico. "Eu não posso abandonar Renée nem por dias, quanto menos por meses. Ela vai ficar nervosa e preocupada comigo."

"Eu estou preocupado com você." Ele aumentou mais a voz, fazendo-a ecoar por todo o teatro e me fazendo estremecer.

"Eu sei que está! Eu estou assustada, Edward, muito." Admiti sinceramente, franzindo minha testa. "Mas eu não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo aqui por causa disso."

"Não é 'disso', é a sua vida!" Exclamou, levantando as mãos em protesto. "Bella, eu preciso que você fique a salvo, não importa o que custe."

"Eu sinto em te decepcionar, Edward, mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Desafiei-o, mantendo minha pose séria enquanto meu interior se despedaçava com o desespero dele.

"Bella!" Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos cor de bronze desesperadamente, andando de um lado ao outro. "O que eu vou fazer?" Indagou mais pra ele do que pra mim e eu me aproximei, abraçando-o. "Eu estou te pedindo, vá para longe até que eu o ache."

"Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas eu não posso e nem quero ir a lugar nenhum. Apoiar Renée é algo que eu prometi e farei, mesmo que isso arrisque minha vida." Afaguei os cabelos charmosamente bagunçados e passei minha bochecha contra a bochecha dele, fechando meus olhos.

"Sempre absurda." Comentou mais pra ele do que pra mim novamente, separando-nos. "Pelo menos fique em casa nesse fim de semana, até que eu ache quem está atrás de você."

"É uma possibilidade." Admiti, mordendo meu lábio inferior. "Alice poderia inventar uma festa do pijama no fim de semana e convencer Renée."

"Vamos resolver isso já, quanto mais tempo perto da gente, melhor." Os olhos dourados encararam o lado de fora do teatro e só então eu reparei que uma chuva grossa caía, molhando tudo lá fora e lavando todo resquício de desentendimentos entre eu e Edward.

* * *

Geeente! Tô morrendo de pressa de novo! =O esses fins de semana têm sido corridíssimos pra mim.

Enfim, obrigada por toodas as reviews *-* respondo-as assim que possível.

Agora essa? O vampiro novo persegue a Bella porque ele acha que ela se chama Madalena? Será? =O

Huuummm.

Boa semana pra todos =D comentem, comeeentem ! =D

* * *

**Próximo capítulo =D – 8.1 Experiências Humanas.**

_Fechei meus olhos enquanto sentia minha mente pesar uma tonelada, martelando contra minha testa. As mãos frias de Edward alcançaram meu rosto e eu estremeci com o toque gelado contra minha pele quente. Os olhos dourados dele se arregalaram e imediatamente as mãos frias me estenderam sobre a cama._

_"Chame Carlisle" Edward pediu, olhando pra Jasper. Era claro que Carlisle estaria aqui sem Jasper ter que ir a lugar algum, mas eu sabia que Jasper sofria com a minha proximidade, não só por poder sentir a dor e agonia que eu sentia, mas também pelo apelo do meu sangue, então ele saiu do quarto.

* * *

_

_"Nós combinamos sobre você ter todas suas _**experiências humanas**_ primeiro, não?" A voz gentil veio aos meus ouvidos e eu fechei os olhos, sentindo os dedos recomeçarem o carinho em meu cabelo.

* * *

_

É só isso gente =) Juízo pra todos, aproveitem o sabadão =D

Beijos.

Nina! =D

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz**)


	15. Capítulo 8,2 Experiências Humanas

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.

* * *

**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês.

* * *

_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 8.2 - Experiência humana**

O fim de semana na casa dos Cullen não foi nada tranqüilo, Carlisle e Edward tentaram fazer algo tipo um retrato-falado do vampiro obcecado por mim, mas eu só lembrava de poucos traços, e já que minha mente é inviolável, Edward não podia compartilhar minhas memórias. Tudo que descobrimos foi que ele era loiro, obcecado por mim e por rosas, apareceu nas duas últimas sextas-feiras e que suas rosas tinham algum significado pra ele.

Alice não podia ver nada de muito estranho em meu futuro, o que provava que o vampiro não havia tomado nenhuma decisão quanto a voltar a me ver, e por isso então eu estaria a salvo temporariamente.

No sábado de manhã eu pedi para Edward que ensaiássemos a peça, já que a apresentação seria na sexta dessa semana. Isso nos distraiu por algumas horas, tirando-nos do stress que aquele vampiro havia causado em todos os Cullen e em mim naquele fim de semana. Minha cabeça martelava com força em dor, eu tentei ignorar isso por toda tarde de sábado, mas à noite estava insuportável.

Eu estava sentada embaixo do edredom da cama que Edward comprou e colocou em seu próprio quarto - pra mim -, enquanto minha visão estava focada em algum ponto da parede, meus olhos semi-abertos e minha respiração leve. A dor de cabeça sempre me deixava assim, insisti para Edward que precisava apenas de algum tipo de descanso, mesmo que isso significasse ficar olhando para o nada por um bom tempo.

Edward segurava um copo de água, sentado ao meu lado. Os olhos dourados encaravam-me atentamente, esperando algum tipo de reação, algum tipo de mudança. Ouvimos batidas na porta e então as figuras de Alice e Jasper fizeram meu olhar desviar para a porta, encarando-os. Uma onda de relaxamento invadiu meu corpo e eu pendi pra trás, minha visão rodeou e os braços firmes de Edward me seguraram antes que minha cabeça se chocasse com a cabeceira da cama.

"Jasper!" Ele protestou, olhando-o.

"Achei que fosse ajudar." Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas frustrado.

Fechei meus olhos enquanto sentia minha mente pesar uma tonelada, martelando contra minha testa. As mãos frias de Edward alcançaram meu rosto e eu estremeci com o toque gelado contra minha pele quente. Os olhos dourados dele se arregalaram e imediatamente as mãos frias me estenderam sobre a cama.

"Chame Carlisle" Edward pediu, olhando pra Jasper. Era claro que Carlisle estaria aqui sem Jasper ter que ir a lugar algum, mas eu sabia que Jasper sofria com a minha proximidade, não só por poder sentir a dor e agonia que eu sentia, mas também pelo apelo do meu sangue, então ele saiu do quarto.

As mãos frias do meu vampiro encontraram o edredom e puxou-o num solavanco só. Eu abri os olhos em protesto, sentindo uma onda de frio invadir meu corpo e meus lábios começarem a tremularem.

"Está frio..." Gemi baixo, abraçando meu próprio corpo. As mãos agora de Alice me alcançaram, tirando o moletom que eu vestia, me deixando apenas de camiseta. Eu protestei mais uma vez, sem saber por que estavam fazendo aquilo. "Esperem esperem!" Sentei-me na cama, tendo minha visão escurecida e rodeante, levando uma das minhas mãos à minha testa.

"Você está com febre, Bella." Edward anunciou, apoiando uma das mãos em minhas costas. Tomei consciência então de quanto minha pele da testa estava quente contra meus dedos frios, e eu não sentia uma gota de suor sequer. "Quanto menos roupas, melhor"

Mais duas batidas na porta e eu enxerguei a figura de Carlisle, já com a maleta preta nas mãos. Ele colocou-a sobre a mesa de CD's de Edward e abriu-a com um 'click' das fechaduras, revelando vários adereços médicos. Tirou alguns de lá e espalhou-os em volta do seu pescoço, nos bolsos e na mesa, vindo em minha direção.

"Vamos ver o quão alta está essa febre." As mãos geladas de Carlisle alcançaram meu rosto e em seguida meu pescoço, uma expressão preocupada me fez suspirar pesadamente, sabendo que minha febre deveria estar tão alta quanto meu mal estar. Ele tirou um pequeno termômetro dos bolsos e olhou Edward com o canto de olhos e depois pra mim. "Eu vou precisar que você tire a camiseta, Bella." Carlisle anunciou e eu imediatamente arregalei os olhos, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem mais que minha febre.

Edward levantou-se calado e saiu do quarto, eu soltei um profundo suspiro enquanto Alice levava as mãos à barra da minha camiseta, levantando-a num puxão, rasgando.

"Alice!" Protestei, olhando-a com os olhos estreitos. "Eu gostava dessa roupa." Choraminguei, fazendo um bico.

"Eu não." Ela fez uma careta e mostrou a língua. "Brega demais." Revirou os olhos dourados, fazendo-me rir internamente. O frio do quarto atingiu minha pele e eu me arrepiei, sentindo meus lábios tremularem.

Olhei então pra Carlisle e minhas bochechas queimaram, envergonhada. Eu nunca havia ficado semi-nua na frente de homem nenhum, e mesmo Carlisle sendo um médico - muito sério, por sinal - , ele ainda era homem. Baixei meus olhos e os dedos frios alcançaram meus braços, colocando o termômetro na minha axila esquerda, apoiando-me na cabeceira da cama.

"Febre é sinal de infecção, Bella." Ele explicou pacientemente, olhando no relógio. "Você sente dor em algo?"

"Não, mas eu tinha sinusite quando era menor." Comentei, lembrando-me das minhas crises de febre alta e Renée maluca trás de mim.

"Pode ser." Aproximou-se novamente e os dedos frios alcançaram minha testa. Eu gemi de dor, minha cabeça latejou reclamando pelo toque, fazendo-me tontear novamente. Fechei os olhos e senti os dedos frios embaixo de meus olhos, causando uma aguda dor, me fazendo gemer novamente.

Carlisle desenrolou o estetoscópio do pescoço e aproximou do meu peito, pedindo para que eu respirasse fundo. Ouvi passos impacientes fora do quarto e estranhei, Edward era silencioso normalmente. Alice saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, ouvi uma baixa conversa que eu não consegui distinguir o que era, e então instantes depois ela estava de volta, deixando Edward parado na porta.

"E então?" Perguntei impaciente, acompanhando os movimentos de Carlisle. Ele encarou o relógio de pulso e esperou por mais instantes, quando então puxou gentilmente o termômetro do meu braço, encarando o mercúrio líquido desse, arregalando os olhos. Certo, não podia ser tão ruim assim, podia?

"39.5 de febre." Anunciou, preocupado. Alice se aproximou e me vestiu com uma blusa azul - que eu julguei ser dela -, e no mesmo instante Edward entrou pela porta, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. Ele e Carlisle me deitaram sobre o colchão - ainda sem edredom algum -, e eu me enrolei em meu próprio corpo novamente, procurando fugir do frio. "Vou dar um antitérmico e depois você descansará, Bella." Ele recomendou e eu concordei, vendo-o vasculhar a maleta negra, tirando um vidrinho com remédios dentro.

Edward alcançou o copo d'água na mesinha ao lado da cama, e Carlisle me entregou um comprimido, olhando no relógio. Joguei a cápsula branca dentro da minha boca e joguei a água por cima, engolindo.

Carlisle sussurrou algo pra Edward e saiu do quarto, apagando a luz. Eu me deitei de lado, perto de Edward, apoiando meu rosto no braço frio, afundando meu nariz na curva do pescoço dele. Senti mais frio ainda em contato com sua pele gelada mas não me movi um centímetro sequer, sentindo os braços dele me puxarem mais pra perto.

Os dedos gentis alcançaram minha testa, fazendo a dor diminuir, me deixando mais relaxada. A outra mão deslizou pelas mechas escuras do meu cabelo, passando-as entre os dedos, desembaraçando os nós.

"Ser vampira agora me pareceria uma boa idéia." Comentei sem muito humor, vendo Edward ficar rígido e parar de acariciar meus cabelos.

"Nós combinamos sobre você ter todas suas experiências humanas primeiro, não?" A voz gentil veio aos meus ouvidos e eu fechei os olhos, sentindo os dedos recomeçarem o carinho em meu cabelo.

"Espero que 'febre' não seja uma experiência humana que você queira que eu viva." Suspirei profundamente e ajeitei meu rosto no seu braço, sentindo o cheiro da sua pele.

"Não, não quero." Ele riu levemente, agora enrolando os cachos em seus dedos. "Você terá que ser mais paciente, Bella, ainda tem o seu irmão..." Comentou despreocupadamente.

"Irmão?" Levantei meu pescoço imediatamente, encarando os olhos dourados brilhando na escuridão. Edward prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos.

"Ou irmã..." Ele complementou, tentando consertar.

"Alice te contou!" Acusei, estreitando meus olhos. Minha cabeça pesou e eu deitei sobre seu braço novamente, choramingando. Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa, claro.

"Desculpe, Bella, ela viu em uma de suas visões do futuro." Ele aproximou agora os lábios da minha testa, beijando a pele ardente em febre. "Descanse agora." Pediu, passando os dedos pelo meu rosto.

Apoiei minha pele quente da bochecha no pescoço frio dele, aspirando todo o perfume da sua pele. O efeito do antitérmico não demorou a vir e eu dormi nos braços de Edward.

* * *

Gente, perdoem o atraso, estou muito atarefada.

Em breve voltarei ;)

Beijos =*

Nina

* * *

**No próximo capítulo – 8.3 - Egoísta**

_"Eu não quero que..." Ela tomou uma boa quantidade de ar entre os dentes, parecendo envergonhada. "Ela se torne o que eu sou."

* * *

_

"**Egoísta.**" _Rosalie alfinetou, fazendo Edward suspirar profundamente. "É um risco pra ela viver ao seu lado humana, você sabe que só tem duas opções..."_

_"Deixá-la viver sua vida humana, sozinha." Ele explicou a primeira opção e um frio subiu pela minha espinha. 'Não!' Gritei em minha mente. Viver sem Edward não era viver; era sobreviver. Eu não queria isso pra mim, eu preferia sofrer da pior dor da transformação, eu preferia morrer. "Ou transformá-la, e roubar sua alma."

* * *

_

_Edward era o meu destino, sombrio ou não.

* * *

_

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz**)


	16. Capítulo 8,3 Egoísta

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês.

* * *

_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 8.3 - Egoísta**

Durante aquela noite, meu sono leve permitiu-me reparar que várias pessoas entraram no quarto, maioria dos Cullen. Edward soltou-se de mim assim que eu comecei a suar - sinal que a febre estava passando -, ele deixou-me espalhada pela cama, passando os dedos pelos meus cabelos.

Baixas e rápidas conversas aconteciam quando alguém ia me 'visitar', assim que o dia estava pra amanhecer ouvi uma voz feminina pelo quarto e meu sono ressoou mais leve, porém eu não quis apresentar sinais de que estava acordada. Rosalie ficou me encarando ao pé da cama, Edward ficou rígido ao meu lado, apenas acompanhando seus movimentos com os olhos.

"Obrigado, Rose." Edward pronunciou-se num sussurro, tirando a mão de meus cabelos. "Obrigado por estar lá no teatro."

"Eu não quero que..." Ela tomou uma boa quantidade de ar entre os dentes, parecendo envergonhada. "Ela se torne o que eu sou."

Minha garganta queimou e um nó subiu pelo meu peito, minhas pálpebras fechadas esconderam minhas lágrimas de pesar, sentindo a dor de Rosalie. Ela podia me detestar, disso eu já sabia, mas eu achava que era porque eu poderia acabar com a imagem da sua família. Jamais imaginaria que Rosalie me odiava por eu querer ser uma vampira, já que ela não teve essa escolha. Edward contou-me vagamente sobre sua história e eu senti compaixão, sabendo que ela era jovem demais e tinha muitos sonhos humanos que jamais poderá realizar.

Virei meu rosto pro lado contrário, fugindo da linha de visão de Edward, para que ele não enxergasse as lágrimas no travesseiro.

"Eu também não quero que ela se torne uma de nós." Edward admitiu, soltando um longo suspiro. "Mas Bella está decidida."

"Ela não sabe o que está fazendo." Rosalie resmungou, irritada.

"A eternidade comigo..." A voz dele saiu estrangulada, culpada, com remorso. "É isso o que ela quer."

"Vocês pelo menos tem um ao outro." Ela ponderou, mais calma. "Acho que não sei o que faria sem Emmett."

"Demorou um século para eu encontrá-la, é difícil pensar em perdê-la." Comentou ele. "Eu me esforço pra convencê-la a ficar humana, mas mais difícil será me convencer a vê-la envelhecer e morrer."

"Egoísta." Rosalie alfinetou, fazendo Edward suspirar profundamente. "É um risco pra ela viver ao seu lado humana, você sabe que só tem duas opções..."

"Deixá-la viver sua vida humana, sozinha." Ele explicou a primeira opção e um frio subiu pela minha espinha. 'Não!' Gritei em minha mente. Viver sem Edward não era viver; era sobreviver. Eu não queria isso pra mim, eu preferia sofrer da pior dor da transformação, eu preferia morrer. "Ou transformá-la, e roubar sua alma."

"Cabe a você decidir qual é a melhor..." Ela suspirou profundamente e eu ouvi silenciosos passos até a porta. "Pra você e pra ela." Finalizou e então saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Edward inclinou-se sobre meu corpo - sem sequer encostar -, apoiando uma mão no colchão bem ao meu lado, aproximou os lábios dos meus ouvidos.

"Você é tudo que eu tenho, Bella. Eu posso evitar os efeitos do sol na minha pele, mas jamais posso negar-me às luzes da Aurora_._" Os dedos frios alcançaram meu cabelo, tirando-o do meu rosto.

Meu corpo relaxou nesse instante, minha mente voou longe e eu tenho certeza de que um sorriso abriu-se em meu rosto. Meu destino tinha sido drasticamente mudado desde o dia em que pisei em Forks, e então eu tive certeza de que a morte era o fim desse caminho traçado em cima da minha história.

Isso não me assusta, enfim. Porque eu sei que caso ficasse em Phoenix, eu morreria mais cedo ou mais tarde, e não teria a chance de fazer nada valer a pena. Eu posso ter quinze minutos, quinze anos, quinze séculos de vida; não importa, no momento em que eu conheci Edward, conheci a morte e o amor, e eu não posso e nem quero fugir disso.

Edward era o meu destino, sombrio ou não.

* * *

Pooovo =D postarei mais um capítulo hoje, maais tarde.

Reta final da fanfic =O

Beijos =*

Até logo menos. =)

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz**)


	17. Capítulo 9 Perto Demais

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.

* * *

**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês.

* * *

_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Perto demais**

Insisti para ir pra casa com a minha caminhonete, e que Edward fosse comigo. Ele acabou convencido da primeira parte, mas não quis ir comigo, argumentando que eu quereria conversar com Renée, e acabou me convencendo também. Claro que ele prometeu estar por perto e à noite estaria no meu quarto, como sempre.

Estacionei minha barulhenta caminhonete na garagem, desci num salto, pegando minha pequena mochila com roupas e cadernos do banco do passageiro, joguei por cima do ombro e peguei minhas chaves. Encaixei-as na porta e abri num empurrão só, ansiosa pra ver Renée e contar-lhe todas as novidades - exceto a parte da minha febre, quase curada. Abri um enorme sorriso, o melhor que eu pude e dei atenção à porta.

"Mãe." Girei a maçaneta e abri, tendo uma visão nada agradável. Lá estava minha mãe sentada num sofá, e no outro estava Jacob Black, me olhando com uma expressão de arrependimento. Meu sorriso se fechou gradativamente, deixando meu semblante sério e irritado.

Joguei minhas coisas em cima da mesa e fui até as escadas, começando a subir os degraus.

"Bella, por favor." Jacob pediu, levantando-se. Ele virou-se levemente pra Renée, pedindo permissão pra ir atrás de mim, e para minha infinita infelicidade ela concordou. Ele apressou-se a me seguir pelas escadas de madeira, me fazendo colocar mais pressa em minhas pernas, tropeçando vez ou outra na madeira, apoiando-me com a mão no corrimão. "Eu preciso conversar com você, preciso te contar algo... Eu sinto muito, tá?" Meus pés passavam apressados pelo corredor enquanto ele me seguia, me deixando mais irritada.

Entrei no meu quarto e girei meus calcanhares pra fechar a porta, o braço de Jacob alcançou o batente, impedindo-me de fazer isso. Apoiei meu corpo na madeira, forçando contra o braço dele, tentando fazê-lo desistir.

"Infernos, Bella!" Ele gritou e então impulsionou a porta, fazendo-a voltar em meu rosto, atingindo meu lábio. Cambaleei pra trás e ele entrou no quarto, senti um gosto de ferrugem na boca e logo a madeira clara embaixo dos meus pés recebeu uma gota de sangue.

"Ótimo, obrigada Jacob." Levantei meus olhos, aflita, vendo Jacob travar a mandíbula e estender as mãos em minha direção. "Não chegue perto." Ditei, irritada, indo para o banheiro. Fechei a porta com força, me inclinando sobre a pia, abrindo a torneira no máximo.

"Eu não quis te machucar." Ele apoiou-se na porta do banheiro, falando alto. "Escuta, Bella, eu sinto por aquele dia na doceria, sei que fui grosseiro." Parou, tomando um pouco de ar. "Por favor, saia daí pra conversarmos e para eu te ajudar com isso" Falou, referindo-se ao corte no meu lábio inferior que ele havia feito.

Respirei fundo, tentando controlar minha fobia por sangue. Fechei meus olhos e enchi minha boca de água, tentando limpá-la de qualquer vestígio daquele gosto horrível. Levantei meu rosto e encarei o espelho, vendo que meu lábio sangrava muito, descendo pelo queixo. Choraminguei e voltei a limpar com água, estendendo minha mão em direção à toalha pendurada. Peguei e pressionei sobre meu lábio, fechando meus olhos.

Um silêncio profundo ficou sobre o banheiro e instantes depois ouvi um estrondo e dois gritos masculinos fortes. Arregalei meus olhos e corri até a porta, abrindo-a num puxão só, vi Edward segurando o pescoço de Jacob contra a parede do meu quarto, quebrando uma mesinha no meio do caminho. Os olhos dourados escureciam gradativamente, encarando a face irritada de Jacob e seu corpo trêmulo.

"Edward!" Chamei, me aproximando. Os dedos dele soltaram o pescoço de Jacob, que voltou pro chão, encarando nós dois. Edward recuou dois passos e só então eu lembrei que estava sangrando, e que isso podia ser muito perigoso. Prendeu a respiração e mesmo assim as narinas inflaram, a mandíbula travou nervosamente e ele fechou os lábios, fazendo uma fina linha em seu rosto.

Jacob teve a mesma percepção e colocou-se em minha frente, estendendo o braço contra meu corpo. Céus! Jacob deveria estar com febre, uma febre bem mais alta do que a que eu tive na noite passada, provavelmente uns 40º. Livrei-me do braço dele murmurando um 'Não fique perto.' e caminhei devagar na direção de Edward, deixando a toalha encharcada de sangue jogada no que restou da mesa.

"Eu posso me aproximar?" Indaguei receosa, vendo que os olhos dele estavam fixos no meu lábio inchado e sangrando, provavelmente manchando minha pele branca.

Alguns instantes de silêncio e então Edward começou a se aproximar com passos largos. Jacob protestou atrás de mim, estendendo os braços em minha direção. As mãos frias do meu vampiro alcançaram meu rosto e ele encarou minuciosamente o meu machucado, depois desviando os olhos pra Jacob.

"Acho que não precisará de pontos, foi superficial." Explicou, calmo, pegando a toalha de cima da madeira estraçalhada - que era minha mesa de livros -, colocando sobre meu lábio, estancando o sangue. Reparei também que agora Edward respirava, ele estava sentindo o apelativo cheiro do meu sangue e mesmo assim, estava perto.

"Está tudo bem." Afirmei, nervosa. Edward encarava Jacob com uma expressão furiosa, uma que eu nunca havia visto em seu rosto, uma dez vezes pior das que eu vi quando o vampiro misterioso apareceu. "Foi um acidente."

"Vai ser ótimo acertar contas com você." Jacob provocou. Ele fechou os olhos, seu corpo tremia dos pés à cabeça e eu podia sentir o calor da pele dele, mesmo não estando em contato com ele.

Edward deu um passo à frente e Jacob o mesmo fez, senti o choque das duas temperaturas em contato ao meu corpo; a gelada de Edward e a quente de Jacob. Os dois eram bem maiores que eu e se encaravam de frente, sérios, como se fossem confrontar-se - coisa que realmente aconteceria se eu não interviesse.

"Não faça coisas das quais você possa se arrepender depois." Edward alertou, pondo um braço em minha cintura, em intenção de me tirar do meio daquela briga - literalmente.

"Já chega." Prendi meus pés com força no chão, evitando que Edward tirasse-me do caminho. "O que você quer, Jacob?" Girei meus calcanhares, ficando agora de frente pro moreno.

"Só quero conversar com você, Bella, me desculpar por aquele dia." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e baixou o olhar, olhando-me agora.

"Por qual parte? Por ter gritado comigo? Por ter sido grosseiro? Por ter me traído? Por ter me deixado sozinha? Por não me levar em casa?" Enumerei com os dedos na frente dele, fazendo-o travar a mandíbula.

"Tenho certeza de que sozinha você não voltou." Ele desviou então os olhos pra Edward, que paralisou-se atrás de mim. "Me desculpa por tudo isso, tá? Um tempo sozinho foi o bastante pra perceber que eu não fui legal."

"Que bom que percebeu." Cruzei meus braços, suspirando profundamente. "Apenas vá embora, ok? Hoje já foi o bastante."

"Você não entende, Bella." Jacob balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu preciso que você me perdoe, sinto que se não fizer isso agora, nunca mais farei." Segurou meus ombros e me chacoalhou levemente. "Por favor."

"Eu te perdôo, Jacob." Falei sinceramente, sentindo um nó subir pela minha garganta, estrangulando minha voz.

"Promete que eu te verei novamente?" A voz dele aumentou e os dedos se apertaram com mais força contra meus ombros, os olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu solucei, aflita.

"Por que isso agora, Jake?" Sussurrei, sentindo meu rosto arder e as lágrimas virem.

"Prometa, Isabella!" Gritou, deixando que lágrimas escorressem pelo moreno rosto. "Prometa!"

"Eu prometo." Prometi, mesmo sabendo que talvez eu não pudesse cumprir aquilo. Meu coração partiu-se em dois enquanto vi um perturbado Jacob virar-se pro lado contrário. Edward arregalou os olhos e me puxou do caminho, colocando-se à minha frente, o vampiro curvou os lábios para mostrar os dentes e rosnou, andando de costas até a parede, me pressionando ali. Os braços se abriram em proteção e eu fiquei olhando uma cena pavorosa por baixo de seu antebraço.

Jacob estremecia dos pés à cabeça, os dedos alcançaram os cabelos, bagunçando-os. Um estrangulado grito subiu pela garganta enquanto eu via seu queixo esticar-se, formando um focinho e seus dentes tornassem pontiagudos e assustadores. Seu tamanho triplicou e suas roupas foram aos pedaços pro carpete do chão, revelando um pêlo negro-amarronzado grosso na pele e patas de lobo. Seus olhos tornaram-se negros, uma escuridão profunda e perdida, suas orelhas tomaram formas de pontas e se esticaram, captando cada movimento do quarto.

"Lobisomem." Eu sussurrei totalmente assustada, tendo em um flash a história dos Quileute em minha mente e todas as imagens de lobos contra vampiros esclarecendo-se em minha cabeça.

O olhar virou-se pra Edward, que rosnou mais alto e pressionou-me mais com as costas contra a parede, inclinando-se numa posição defensiva. Jacob - agora um perfeito metade homem, metade lobo - encarou-o com fúria, rosnando alto também, e eu pela primeira vez temi por Edward e por Jacob, confrontando-se em minha frente. Meus olhos tornaram-se fontes de lágrimas e eu levei minha mão à boca, soltando um alto protesto de choro, fazendo as sobrancelhas de lobo de Jacob se franzirem, frustrado.

"Não, Jake, por favor." Implorei, soluçando alto. Ele recuou alguns passos, indo de costas até a janela do meu quarto, parando ali. Seu olhar de lobo me encontrou novamente e eu senti aquilo como um adeus, eterno adeus. Jacob saltou da janela, sumindo entre as árvores do jardim da casa de Charlie.

Meu corpo amoleceu e eu tenho certeza de que se as costas de Edward não estivessem pressionadas contra meu corpo com tanta força, eu teria ido ao chão. As mãos frias me abraçaram de costas mesmo, e num rápido giro de calcanhares ele ficou de frente pra mim, oferecendo o peito para que eu chorasse.

"O que foi aquilo?" Indaguei revoltada, minhas mãos tremulavam sobre meus lábios - mais trêmulos ainda - e meus olhos continuavam dilatados, sem acreditar no que eu vi.

"Jacob, sua família e tantas outras famílias da reserva estão amaldiçoadas a confrontarem vampiros, mesmo que isso custe metade da sua humanidade" Ele anunciou, tendo o olhar colado ao chão, tão decepcionado quanto eu.

Naquele momento um raio desceu em minha cabeça, partindo cada pedaço do meu corpo ao meio, me dilacerando. Essa era minha função na terra, trazer desgraça para todos em minha volta, uma pequena alma humana condenada a ver tudo que ama ser destruído ou modificado significantemente por causa da sua proximidade, condenada a ter de conviver com isso.

Meus joelhos enfraqueceram e eu aumentei o som do choro, tornando-o sonoro pelo vazio quarto, enquanto Edward tentava me acalmar. Os braços dele me envolveram pela cintura e me levantaram do chão, dando-me firmeza. Afundei meu nariz entre o peito dele, deixando que minhas lágrimas molhassem a camisa de botões que ele usava.

"Ninguém pode mudar o destino, Bella." Ele ditou com uma voz amargurada. "Nem eu pude mudar o seu."

Apertei o tecido da camisa dele entre meus dedos e solucei mais alto, esperando uma resposta vinda de sua boca.

"Eu estive oscilando entre te matar e te salvar da morte, mas..." Edward tomou uma boa quantidade de ar e mesmo assim não conseguiu terminar a frase, sua voz estava cada vez mais estrangulada e amargurada, como se ele não quisesse concluir.

"A morte é ainda tudo que meu futuro mostra." Concluí por ele, sentindo os braços dele apertarem-se mais contra mim, protetoramente.

"Eu não vou te perder, Bella, eu juro." Ele travou os dentes e falou entre eles, o tom de raiva em sua voz era evidente e eu me senti mais culpada que já estava.

No fim toda a história sobre eu mudar meu futuro parecia muito vaga pra mim. Destino era algo marcado com desgraça em minha história, no meu futuro, e daquilo eu não poderia fugir. Cada vez mais eu me via mais perto da morte, e sem poder fugir, sem escolhas e sem chances, eu via-a me aprisionando pra sempre, estragando drasticamente a vida de Renée, Charlie e Jacob, e principalmente: desgraçando a existência de Edward.

Cem anos atrás de alguém que o fizesse feliz, dois meses para que isso se cumprisse, e uma eternidade atrás do auto-perdão e esquecimento da minha morte.

Se é que o esquecimento e o perdão viriam...

* * *

Mais conflitos, maaais conflitos :/ o Jake pisou na bola, mas eu ainda gosto MUITO dele *-* \esperando pra desviar dos sapatos sendo jogados em mim.

**Marydf Evans Cullen -** ÉÉÉ, todos nós esperamos *-* Tá aí o post. Obrigada pela review, volte sempre =*

**Lali Motoko** - A Rose é meio amarga, mas ela é boazinha :/ O Ed vai ter que decidir logo, a hora tá chegando :X... Haha XD volte sempre, obrigada por ler =*

**Elise Garcia -** James? Huuuum, não acho que seja ele não :/ Hahahaha XD mentira, só esperando pra ver =) E realmente, ele não tem graça nenhuma ¬¬ hunf. Beijos querida, volte sempre XD

**Hanna Moon C. -** Tá acabando mesmo :/ mas acho que lá pro fim do ano pretendo postar essa fic no ponto de vista do Edward =) pra esclarecer muitas coisas. Caaaaalma! Ainda tem muita coisa a acontecer até o fim, vc vai ver =O Volte sempre =* obrigada por ler.

**Guta Weasley Cullen - **Aaah, o Jake não sumiu :/ olha ele aparecendo aí nesse capítulo. ÉÉÉ, o Ed tá demorando mesmo pra transformar a Bella, mas lembra da promessa que ela fez pra Renée? Que ela ia ver o irmão dela nascer? E então :/ se ela tiver transformada, ela não poderá ver o irmãozinho :/// é complicado, a Bella tá confusa. Enfim, obrigada por ler =D

**Jéh Paixão - **Aaah, eu adoro essas frases também *-* e adoro o poema que me inspirou a fazer a fic, se vc não leu, recomento. Tá no prólogo da fic =) Obrigada pela review, volte sempre =**

* * *

É, gente. Reta final da fic =X vamos ver o que se passará =O

Não vou colocar preview do capítulo =S ou vcs matarão a charada XD portanto, fica na imaginação.

Até sábado que vem, se cuidem, juízo!

Beijos.

_Nina_

Ps* Alguém sabe cadê a dona Juju que sumiu? =(

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho de Review não dói e ainda faz uma Ficwritter feliz =D)**


	18. Capitulo 10 Sobreviver

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra. **

* * *

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês. _

* * *

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Sobreviver**

A semana passou com rapidez e finalmente o dia da peça havia chegado. Eu estava roendo minhas unhas nervosamente, meu estômago dava mais voltas e voltas enquanto eu esperava sentada no sofá da minha casa, passando os olhos nervosamente pelo texto que eu já tinha decorado milhares de vezes.

Renée sentou ao meu lado e soltou um longo suspiro, levando uma das mãos à barriga já tomando forma arredondada. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas de pesar e eu forcei um sorriso, tentando parecer confiante.

"Eu sinto muito por não poder ir, Bells..." Ela lamentou-se sinceramente e eu suspirei um 'eu também sinto' em minha mente, nervosa por não ter Renée comigo ali. "Estou ainda enjoada, Samuel está inquieto" Comentou, referindo-se ao meu irmão, o qual ela descobriu o sexo e denominou o nome naquela tarde mesmo durante um exame de ultrassom.

"Eu sei disso, mãe, e prometo que tirarei muitas fotos para que você lembre-se desse momento histórico." Ri sem muito humor, fazendo-a sorrir. "Você nunca mais me verá em cima de nenhum palco" Afirmei sinceramente, sabendo que não agüentaria passar pelo mesmo nervosismo.

"É uma pena..." Renée suspirou profundamente e segurou minha mão com força. "Eu não estarei lá pra te assistir e nem pra te confortar, mas eu sempre estarei aqui, Bells. Não importa o que aconteça, você sempre será a minha menina."

Puxei-a para um abraço antes que ela percebesse minhas lágrimas, afundei meu rosto no ombro reconfortante de mãe.

"Não importa as decisões que eu tome, eu sempre te quero comigo, mãe." Pedi e limpei discretamente uma lágrima que descia pela bochecha. "Eu amo você, muito."

"Eu também amo, mais do que minha própria vida." O dedão dela passou pela minha bochecha e ela sorriu mais largamente, emocionada. O som da campainha tocou e eu deduzi ser Edward, me buscando para ir à peça.

Separei-me de Renée e levantei num salto, indo até a porta. Abri e deixei que Edward entrasse pra cumprimentar minha mãe, vendo-a fazê-lo prometer que se eu quisesse fugir do palco, ele me seguraria. Ele riu gentilmente e prometeu, desviando o olhar pra mim, segurando minha mão com força.

Despedi-me de Renée com um forte abraço e um beijo nas suas bochechas arredondadas e coradas, temendo em soltá-la. Assim que coloquei meu pé pra fora de casa, senti que havia me despedido de todas as pessoas que faziam importância em minha vida, todas as pessoas que eu amava; eu estava em paz. Meu perdão pra Jacob foi algo que me atingiu em coração e deixou-me a semana inteira pensativa, reconsiderando a frase e a promessa que eu fiz... Aliás, todas minhas promessas.

'Se eu não conseguir cumprir, me desculpe, mãe.' Pensei, engolindo o enorme nó seco em minha garganta. Sentei-me no banco do Volvo e fiquei encarando Renée acenar da janela de vidro da sala, acenei de volta e forcei-me ao máximo pra segurar minhas lágrimas. Edward segurou minha mão e levou até os lábios frios, beijando-a, encarando meus olhos castanhos.

"Eu farei o impossível pra você cumprir sua promessa." Prometeu-me, abrindo um meio-sorriso em seguida. "É uma promessa pela sua promessa."

"Obrigada, Edward." Murmurei apoiando meu rosto no banco. "Agora o teatro parece tão pequeno perto das coisas que acontecem..."

"Eu disse que você superaria." Ele riu levemente, voltando a encarar a estrada.

"Posso te perguntar algo?" Indaguei, enrolando meus dedos uns contra os outros.

"Claro." Afirmou, fazendo um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

"Alice viu Jacob em alguma de suas visões?" Mordi meu lábio inferior, soltando num fôlego só.

"Não, Alice não pode ver lobisomens em suas visões, eles são uma 'mancha branca' no futuro" Explicou, torcendo os lábios em desapontamento.

"Me desculpe por perguntar" Desculpei-me, sabendo que o assunto feria o coração de Edward.

Ele apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça e esforçou-se pra espalhar um sorriso pelo pálido rosto. O ambiente era puramente melancólico, Alice havia visto em suas visões novamente a minha morte, e então eu vampira, o que de fato não agradava nada Edward.

O que mais nos preocupava era um flash que Alice teve, da minha morte, morte de verdade. Sem chances pra transformação, sem escolhas sobre ser vampira ou não, sem promessas, sem volta; morte propriamente dita.

Eu estava diante de muitos caminhos distintos, sem saber se poderei escolher algum, e caso puder; qual escolherei. Considerar a possibilidade de ter ficado em Phoenix, vivendo minha ridícula vida, parece-me uma boa idéia.

Não por me arrepender de nada que fiz, mas por me arrepender de não ter feito nada até agora. Não ter impedido que Edward se apaixonasse por mim, por ter feito a promessa à Renée, por ter criado laços; sim, eu estava arrependida. Por mais frio que isso soe, seria melhor se eu simplesmente fosse apagada de tudo, e que então finalmente eu parasse de mudar as coisas drasticamente.

Céus! O que eu estou pensando? Agora tudo já tinha feito, não havia como apagar linhas traçadas no passado. Tenho que me focar em viver por enquanto, ou melhor; sobreviver.

**Eu tenho que sobreviver a esta noite.**

* * *

_Nota da amiga da Nina:_ Oie pessoas! Aqui quem escreve é a Pam. Uma das amigas da Nina pra quem a fanfic foi dedicada.

Infelizmente hoje a Nina não pode postar e ela me pediu para fazê-lo então aqui estou eu. Não irei responder a nenhuma review, porque isso quem tem que fazer é a autora, mas agradecerei a: **Elise Garcia**, _Jéh Paixão_, **julesbinoche**, _Marydf Evans Cullen_, e a **Jujubs**.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo agora é que o o bixo pega mano! UAHEUHAEUH

No próximo capitulo é a Nina que estará aqui. E ela disse que era pra mim fazer uma propaganda de alguma fanfic minha *-* então aqui vai.

_Se você gosta de drama, angústia, desespero, com um toque de romance, você precisa ler uma das fanfics mais malucas do FF. **Psicose,** da autora Kate Simon Cullen (eu aqui, a Pam.) Então assim que você terminar aqui e comentar na Aurora. Dê uma passadinha lá._

* * *

**A Nina pede reviews! Faça uma autora feliz, comentem na história dela e leiam a minha! ;x**


	19. Capítulo 11 A Última Aurora

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.

* * *

**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês.

* * *

_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 10.1 - A última Aurora**

Eu já estava vestida com meu ridículo traje de 'Bela', preso pelo velcro, usando um mini-shorts e uma blusa de alças por baixo, apenas pra caso de desastres acontecerem - o que era muito comum comigo. Quem sabe prender o vestido num prego do palco e acabar nua na frente de pais e alunos do colégio todo? 'Ótimo!' exclamei nervosamente em minha mente, mordendo o canto das minhas bochechas.

'O espetáculo começará em cinco minutos', avisou o Sr. Dawnson, andando de um lado ao outro da coxia.

Segurei a mão de Edward com firmeza, aproveitando o nosso momento e silêncio, abrindo um sincero sorriso. Ele fez o mesmo, puxando-me pra perto, enlaçando um dos braços em minha cintura, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

O corpo de Edward enrijeceu, e no mesmo instante Alice surgiu das cortinas, apressada. Ela encarou o 'irmão' por instantes e eu vi o maxilar de Edward travar com força, apertando os dedos contra meus quadris, causando uma fraca dor. Passei meus olhos aflitos entre os dois, invejando não poder participar daquela conversa 'lê mentes-vê futuro'.

"Eu vi, Bella." Alice anunciou, me deixando mais aflita ainda. "O vampiro obcecado por você aparecerá hoje" Afirmou, convicta.

Meus joelhos falharam e eu quase fui ao chão, meu corpo pendeu alguns centímetros e Edward colocou-me de pé novamente, enquanto eu refocalizava minha visão rodeante.

"Eu sei quem é ele." Edward colocou-me sentada num banquinho de madeira - antes usado pra montagem do cenário -, segurando minhas mãos com força. É claro que Alice compartilhou as imagens da sua visão com Edward, para que ele visse quem era meu 'assassino' "E já sei por que ele está te perseguindo." Os olhos dourados passaram pra Alice, que também esperava uma explicação.

"Conte rápido, Edward, o espetáculo começará." Alice demandou, aparentando nervosismo. "Não temos muito tempo."

"William James Martin" Iniciou, olhando diretamente pra mim. "Morreu em 1840, em Buenos Aires, transformado por uma mulher chamada Madalena. Ela era dançarina de tango em um bordel que ele freqüentava, vampira, é claro." Explicou a parte óbvia, enquanto Alice revirava os olhos. "Ela era uma bela vampira, de cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos igualmente castanhos e inconfundível pelas flores que carregava entre os cachos morenos. Relatos do jornal confirmam que William morreu três semanas após ter conhecido Madalena, e após ter dado três rosas a ela: Na primeira semana, deu-lhe uma rosa amarela por ter-se encantado com a mulher. Na segunda deu-lhe uma rosa vermelha, por ter apaixonado-se por ela. E na terceira, uma rosa branca por ter dado-lhe sua alma."

"Então William sabia que ela era uma vampira?" Indaguei, curiosa, ouvindo anúncios do começo da peça lá fora.

"Sabia, e na última noite de amor por ela - na noite da rosa branca - ela mordeu-o, mas não conseguiu matá-lo, apenas o transformou. E então sumiu, pra sempre." Finalizou a história, fechando os olhos.

"E como você sabe disso?" Alice segurou o braço dele e o chacoalhou nervosamente.

"Ele esteve de passagem em Denali, 1932. Eu ainda estava com o clã de Tanya, e pude ler o pouco do seu passado que ele me permitiu. Na verdade William procurava por Madalena." Explicou amargurado, me deixando mais aflita ainda.

"O que ele quer comigo, afinal? Como ele pode achar que sou Madalena, se sou humana?" Minhas mãos foram à roupa de Edward, apertando-as.

"Ele não acha." A voz dele tomou um tom sombrio, me fazendo estremecer. "Ele quer alguém que substitua o lugar de Madalena, que provavelmente deve estar morta."

"Meu Deus..." Assobiei entre os dentes, largando a camisa de Edward. "Ele me deu a rosa amarela há três semanas, hoje é o dia marcado para ele me morder." Desviei os olhos para o chão, frustrada.

"Isso não acontecerá, Bella, nós vamos te tirar daqui." Edward segurou meu ante-braço e me levantou num solavanco, começando a andar pela coxia. Meus pés acompanhavam os dele com dificuldade enquanto eu sentia ainda meus sentidos se nublarem, parte por minha visão estar rodando, parte por eu estar a ponto de chorar. Eu estava frustrada, aflita, com medo, assustada. Só queria sair daqui o mais rápido possível...

"Aonde vocês vão?" Sr. Dawnson indagou logo atrás de nós, fazendo-nos parar e Edward praguejar baixo.

"Bella não está passando bem, ela não quer se apresentar." Edward explicou, segurando-me com firmeza. Eu deveria estar mais pálida do que um fantasma, aliás, mais pálida que um vampiro, o que tornava essa desculpa plausível.

"Não! Isso agora não." O professor ditou, me puxando dos braços de Edward. "Você ensaiou essa semana toda, Bella, eu não vi problemas com o público."

"Pois é." Concordei num gaguejo. "Mas agora são muitas pessoas..."

"Ora, vamos lá." Abriu um sorriso, me encaminhando pro palco, enquanto eu tentava fixar meus pés no chão. "Quando eu entrei no palco pela primeira vez, achei que fosse desmaiar. Assim que vi a fascinação das pessoas, eu..." Sr. Dawnson começou a explicar enquanto eu olhava aflita por cima de meus ombros, vendo Edward e Alice procurando uma solução para o problema. Estendi minha mão pra ele, vendo-o fazer um sinal para que eu me acalmasse.

"Sr. Dawnson" Edward chamou, aproximando-se de nós. "Deixe-me ter um minuto com Bella?"

"O espetáculo começará, Edward, não pode ser depois?" O professor bateu o pé no assoalho, fazendo um barulho irritante.

"Por favor." Pedi, prendendo definitivamente meus pés no chão, ouvindo Sr. Dawnson soltar um longo suspiro cansado. Ele saiu de perto, mas ficou ainda perto o bastante pra impedir qualquer fuga.

"Eu prometo que eu estarei logo atrás das cortinas, juro que não deixarei que nada aconteça a você." Edward me abraçou e sussurrou tais palavras em meu ouvido, me fazendo concordar. "Eu estou bem aqui, Bella, lembre-se."

"Não me abandone, por favor." Pedi numa voz tendenciosa ao choro, sentindo as mãos frias alcançarem meus cabelos castanhos, me acalmando.

"Nunca." Negou, beijando o topo da minha testa. "Meu lugar é aqui, ao seu lado, não existe ninguém no mundo que mudará isso; vampiro ou humano."

"Eu amo você, Edward, amo muito, amo muito." Sussurrei repetidamente, apertando-o mais contra meu corpo.

"Eu também te amo, Bella, amo muito mais do que é possível." Os lábios dele me beijaram mais algumas vezes e ele me soltou, acabando com a impaciência do Sr. Dawnson.

Caminhei até o meio do palco, ainda estando atrás das cortinas. O nervosismo bateu forte contra meu estômago e eu quase desmaiei, firmando meus pés no chão e focalizando meus olhos na fresta de luz que passava no pequeno vão das cortinas. Um flash de imagens passeou pela minha mente, milhares de frases das pessoas que eu amava ecoaram em minha mente, me baqueando. Fechei os olhos com amargura e respirei fundo para não chorar, vi a cortina sendo aberta devagar e encarei os diversos rostos na platéia, inclusive a família Cullen inteira.

Assim que minha figura apareceu todos aplaudiram, eu continuei a encarar os rostos no auditório, e pude jurar que no fundo - bem no fundo - do teatro, numa parte que não era tão iluminada pelas luzes de platéia, eu vi olhos vermelhos se movimentando na escuridão. O pânico invadiu meu corpo e eu não consegui pronunciar palavra alguma, apenas procurei os olhos de Edward em minha volta. Reparei que os Cullen remexiam-se impacientes, Emmett tinha o pulso fechado com tanta força, que dava pra reparar a marca das veias frias em sua pele.

O silêncio incômodo do palco ficou por instantes, Sr. Dawnson me olhava com uma expressão de desastre e tudo que eu mais queria fazer era correr. Eu tinha certeza que Edward estava logo atrás da coxia, perto de mim, mas nada me impedia de sentir medo e frustração por ter o vampiro - que eu agora sabia que se chamava William - perto de mim, e por ter certeza que naquela noite ele me mataria.

Procurei os olhos dele na escuridão novamente e nada vi, me deixando num pânico maior ainda. Onde ele estava? Será que estava perto de mim? Será que Edward havia encontrado-o? Será que ele havia machucado alguém? Céus! Será que ele havia ido procurar Renée? Edward não permitiria!

Meus joelhos falharam e eu reparei que todos me encaravam curiosos, procurando o motivo daquele silêncio longo, daquela expressão assustada. Abri minha boca pra pronunciar algo, mas sequer houve tempo. As luzes do teatro foram totalmente apagadas e um foco de pânico na platéia surgiu, seguido de muitos gritos. Eu olhei em volta assustada, procurando Edward por todos os lugares, meus olhos estavam mergulhados numa escuridão profunda e eu temi estar morta sem ter percebido.

Bastou um instante para que eu percebesse que meu coração batia aceleradamente - sinal que eu ainda não havia morrido -, um foco de luz intensa se fez e eu reparei que era fogo no auditório. Levei uma das mãos à boca, reparando a velocidade que as coisas aconteciam e eu sequer conseguia me mexer, apenas observava. As portas de emergência do teatro foram abertas e a correria iniciou, despertando minha mente. Eu tomei uma boa quantidade de ar e gritei pelo nome de Edward, soando em meus ouvidos e misturando-se aos gritos das outras pessoas do teatro. Gritei novamente - agora com mais força - e não obtive resposta.

Lágrimas se formaram nos meus olhos, quando algo muito rápido e intenso aconteceu. Um corpo frio saltou sobre o meu e por um instante eu pensei ser Edward, destruindo essa teoria assim que enxerguei os olhos vermelhos. Gritei com toda minha força, procurando socorro, enquanto sentia a sensação de relaxamento invadir meu corpo, me deixando incapaz de fazer mais nada.

Dezenas de focos cortantes foram pressionados contra minhas mãos e eu desci meus olhos pra enxergar o que era, vendo ser a tão temida rosa branca. Meu sangue desceu pelos meus dedos, despertando a sede do vampiro pressionado contra mim. Ele moveu meu cabelo com urgência, dando espaço em meu pescoço, e então eu tive certeza de que aquele era meu fim.

Os dentes pontudos cravaram-se em minha pele branca, eu senti uma boa quantidade de sangue escorrer até meu colo e costas, manchando toda e qualquer roupa que eu vestia, me deixando mais desesperada. Senti cada gota do meu sangue subir pela jugular até os dentes dele, molhando a boca gélida.

Não demorou até que eu começasse a perder meus sentidos, meu corpo amoleceu de vez e o vampiro me pressionou mais contra a parede, não conseguindo parar de sugar meu sangue. Uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha até o ombro de William, molhando o paletó escuro que ele vestia.

Senti que iria partir, então pensei na imagem de Edward, de Renée e de Samuel, deixando-me o imaginar com o cabelo claro igual ao de Renée, e os olhos de Charlie, escuros e emotivos. Eu queria ter algum tipo de lembrança dele...

Senti os dentes deixarem minha garganta livre e ouvi um estrondo contra o chão do teatro. Meu corpo ia de encontro ao chão, quando os braços de Alice me ampararam no meio da queda, me depositando no chão gentilmente. A mão dela foi de encontro às narinas do fino nariz, tapando o fluxo do cheiro do meu sangue até o cérebro dela, causando-lhe sede. Carlisle se aproximou, tirando Alice gentilmente do caminho e examinando meu pulso, provando que meu coração ainda batia fracamente. Virei meu rosto e enxerguei Edward travando os dentes contra o peito de William, tirando um bom pedaço de pele vampira, prendendo em seguida o pescoço do loiro no alto, apertando-o com força.

Eu pude ouvir com clareza os ossos se esmigalhando, quebrando-se em milhares de pedaços, arrancando um grito de dor da garganta do vampiro de olhos vermelhos, asfixiado pela mão do vampiro de olhos antes dourados, agora negros. Edward não teve um momento só de hesitação, apertando mais os dedos contra a garganta dele, sendo parado apenas por Esme, que chorava silenciosamente.

Ela sussurrou algo no ouvido dele e ele imediatamente virou o rosto pra mim, vendo-me estirada no chão e a poça de sangue que formava-se abaixo do meu pescoço, lavando meus cabelos.

Passei meus dedos trêmulos - que inconscientemente ainda seguravam a rosa pálida - pelo meu pescoço, manchando suas pétalas com o sangue que dali saía. Senti meus olhos encherem de mais lágrimas enquanto a dor da morte e do fogo me consumia, martelando meu cérebro e despedaçando meu coração. Vi Edward se aproximar, os olhos negros me encaravam com desespero, ele e Carlisle trocavam palavras que eram embaralhadas pra mim.

"Ela irá se transformar." Carlisle sentenciou enquanto a culpa subiu pela minha garganta e eu permiti que as lágrimas escorressem pela lateral do meu rosto até meu cabelo espalhado no chão, misturando-se ao sangue.

"Não!" Gritei, fechando meus punhos. A dor do meu pescoço subia e descia pelo meu corpo, consumindo minhas veias em chamas; eu clamava pelo alívio mentalmente, mas eu só podia ver uma imagem. "Eu prometi à Renée, Edward, prometi que veria Samuel. Eu não posso abandoná-la, eu quero ver meu irmão." Implorei a ele, fazendo Edward contorcer a boca em desespero e desgosto. Ele encarou Carlisle com urgência, o 'pai' olhou pra mim tão aborrecido quanto Edward, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

"Tire o veneno do sangue dela." Carlisle voltou a encarar Edward, agora sério e rígido; severo. Uma ponta de esperança subiu pelo meu rosto e eu olhei Edward suplicante.

"Eu não vou conseguir parar." Ele explicou, a voz estava trêmula e os olhos passeavam entre mim e Carlisle.

"Eu não quero deixar Renée sozinha, se eu sumir agora talvez nunca mais poderei voltar. Ela não vai me perdoar... Por favor, Edward, sei que isso será sofrimento pra você, mas eu estou te implorando: não me deixe virar uma vampira." Meu corpo começou a estremecer, o veneno parecia ter atingido minha pele, eu sentia tudo queimar como se estivesse mergulhada em chamas. Eu só implorava pra morrer em paz agora, eu só queria que a dor passasse. Um ato te loucura permitiria que eu me matasse caso fosse possível, a insanidade pela dor estava me preenchendo.

Encarei a horrível visão de Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice partirem o corpo de William em dezenas de pedaços, atirando-os ao fogo no meio do auditório, sentindo o cheiro detestável da carne em combustão e do meu sangue corrente logo abaixo da minha cabeça. Eu pude ouvir claramente o choro de desespero e dor de William, clamando por Madalena, a mulher que desgraçou sua vida. Senti pena, senti remorso, mas tive certeza de que agora ele estaria com ela.

Edward me segurou em seus braços, encaixando a boca entre meu pescoço e meu rosto, beijando minha pele - ainda quente - dali. Fechei meus olhos e deixei a dor de novos dentes enterrando-se em minha jugular me consumirem, eu sentia todo o sangue subir pelo meu corpo até o pescoço, e dali sumir. Agarrei-me às roupas de Edward, vendo minha vista embaçada escurecer, uma fina única lágrima caiu do meu rosto ao chão, minha mão relaxou e eu larguei a rosa branca, partindo.

* * *

Gente! Esse ainda não é o capítulo final e respondo as reviews, não desistam de mim pela demora =O

Semana que vem posto o próximo capítulo =D

Beijos =*

Nina!

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz**)


	20. Capítulo 11,1 Escuridão

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.

* * *

**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês._

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Capítulo 10.2 - Escuridão**

A dor havia passado, então julguei que talvez alguém dos céus tivesse compreendido meu sofrimento e tinha me dado uma morte menos sofrida, menos dolorosa. Não era tão pacífico quanto eu podia querer, infelizmente, minha mente não estava em paz; não podia acreditar que eu havia sido derrotada daquela forma. Que havia abandonado Edward, logo agora que havia o encontrado. Como eu pude perdê-lo? Como eu pude deixar que o destino nos desse um fim tão 'Romeu e Julieta?'

No entanto, algo eu pude ter certeza: você pode mudar os seus rumos, mas nunca seu destino. Eu desviei-me da morte por diversas vezes... Bom, na verdade eu fui desviada, mas isso não importa. No fim, era isso, exatamente; o fim.

Será que eu poderia ter tempo de ter um último desejo antes que aquela escuridão profunda me consumisse? Então, se sim: Permita que Edward seja feliz de alguma outra forma, não deixe-o sofrer com a perda. E se caso ele só possa ser feliz comigo, permita-me ter mais uma chance. Uma chance pra dizer a Renée que ela é a melhor mãe do mundo, e que todos nossos problemas - que enfrentamos juntas - serviram apenas pra nos unir mais. Uma chance pra dizer a Jacob que eu sinto muito por todas as voltas que eu tenho feito a vida dele dar, e que ele é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. Uma chance a dizer pra Rosalie que eu iria até o infinito pelo amor de Edward, mesmo que isso me custasse caro, diria a ela que não iria me arrepender, pois eu tê-lo-ia comigo, e que também ela é uma mulher incrível. Uma chance pra dizer a Edward que eu sou apaixonada por ele desde o dia em que o vi, uma chance pra enxergar os olhos tão oscilantes dele novamente, e por fim uma chance pra dizer que ele foi a luz da minha vida, que eu poderia ter raios solares todos os dias em Phoenix, eles não fariam diferença, mas agradecê-lo por ele ter deixado-me presenciar um acontecimento tão especial: a Aurora.

Ver que a vida obscura dele foi iluminada com luzes tão vivas - as minhas luzes - e que isso o fez feliz, mesmo por um curto tempo, eu consegui cumprir uma missão: fazer alguém que há muito tempo não é feliz, sorrir. Esse era o efeito da Aurora, ela não dura tanto quanto as luzes solares normais, mas ela é bem mais intensa, bem mais bela e ocorre nos lugares mais especiais, para as pessoas mais especiais.

Eu estava grata por ter vivido dezessete anos, e melhor; grata por ter vivido os dois melhores meses deles.

Senti uma sensação fria sobre minha mão esquerda e um som incrivelmente irritante e regular invadiu minha mente, me fazendo apertar os olhos. Abri-os de uma vez só, encarando a escuridão do quarto do hospital, iluminado apenas por um abajur. Fechei e abri meus olhos mais algumas vezes pra ter certeza que aquilo não era uma ilusão e que a mão gelada segurando a minha mão era a de Edward.

Tive certeza então que minha segunda chance havia sido concedida. Algumas memórias da noite do teatro me invadiram e eu pude reparar que a chance foi concebida por Edward, que foi ele quem me salvou, ele quem me tirou daquela escuridão.

"Você me salvou." Soltei num fôlego só, fazendo-o levantar o rosto, maravilhado.

"Bella." Sussurrou, aproximando os lábios das minhas bochechas, dos meus lábios e de onde fosse possível, sem me machucar. "Como você se sente?"

"Bem, na medida do possível." Pisquei diversas vezes, tentando me lembrar do que aconteceu. "Que dia é hoje?" Indaguei, confusa.

"Faz apenas um dia, foi noite passada." Edward afirmou-me, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos castanhos.

"Onde está Renée?" Olhei em volta no quarto, desesperada com a idéia de terem contado algo a Renée. "Ela já sabe?"

"Sim, mas está calma. Carlisle deu a ela a certeza de que você está bem, e então ela voltou pra casa pra descansar" Ele me explicou, tranqüilizando-me. Meu corpo relaxou sobre a confortável cama do hospital e eu encarei o relógio; 3:07 AM.

Respirei com calma, sentindo meu lado esquerdo ser pressionado levemente. Soltei a respiração num fôlego só, com intenção de aliviar a pressão dos meus pulmões contra as costelas e gemi baixo, travando meus dentes.

"Você quebrou uma costela." Edward colocou a mão fria sobre a pele embaixo do meu busto, provando estar mesmo sensível. Respirei mais curtamente, sem expandir muito meus pulmões, sentindo uma dor fraca ainda me incomodar.

"O que aconteceu?" Indaguei confusa. "Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada depois que..." Puxei o ar com força e senti meu lado esquerdo sendo pressionado de novo, arrancando-me um suspiro de dor.

"Você perdeu muito sangue." Ele me explicou, sentando-se na beirada da cama, oferecendo seu peito para que eu me apoiasse. "Eu consegui evitar que você se transformasse."

"Eu só estou aqui por sua causa." Agradeci, apoiando meu rosto no peito largo de Edward.

"Exatamente." Ele confirmou amargurado, passando os dedos pela pele sensível do meu pescoço. "Você só está nesse hospital por minha causa."

"Edward." Chamei, apoiando uma mão em seu peito pra erguer meu corpo. "Você me salvou da escuridão, duas vezes."

Ele torceu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Respirei devagar e pausadamente, testando até onde meu pulmão podia se expandir sem encostar-se em minhas costelas, parei assim que a incômoda dor veio. Segurei as mãos dele, passando meus dedos quentes pelas pontas dos frios dele, sorrindo.

"A primeira vez foi no dia em que te vi. Eu vivia na escuridão, Edward, numa escuridão bem clara, aliás." Expliquei, vendo-o ficar mais confuso. "É contraditório, mas é a forma que eu vejo. Eu estava na escuridão porque sabia que nunca faria nada que fizesse valer a pena meus dias de vida, nada que fizesse-me lembrar pra sempre, nada que fosse importante." Ele desfez o nó nas sobrancelhas e engoliu seco. "Quando te encontrei, eu pude ter certeza de que minha vida mudaria e que eu teria algo pra contar..." Espalhei meu sorriso mais livremente pelo rosto. "Algo de bom" Complementei.

"E a segunda?" Ele perguntou, curioso.

"Quando eu fechei os olhos no teatro, eu me senti arrependida. Senti que fui uma tola por não ter feito nada, por não ter dito algumas coisas pra algumas pessoas, e principalmente pra você. Então pedi uma segunda chance, uma segunda chance pra poder enxergar seus olhos novamente." Levantei meu olhar e encontrei os olhos dele, levemente apertados pelo sorriso que ele tinha no rosto. "Por dizer que eles ficam assustadoramente lindos quando negros." Levei uma das mãos ao fim do maxilar dele, deslizando meus dedos até o canto dos olhos. "Mas que dourados eles ficam encantadores." Sorri também, beijando a ponta do queixo frio. "Que dourados ou negros, foram eles os responsáveis por eu me apaixonar por você naquele dia do casamento." Finalizei, vendo Edward apertar-me mais contra ele, tomando o cuidado de não me machucar.

"Eu não vou deixar nunca mais nada assim acontecer na sua vida, nada que você tenha de ruim para contar." Ele beijou meus cabelos, passando o rosto macio pela minha testa. "Agora descanse."

"Não!" Neguei fervorosamente, arregalando meus olhos. "Eu não quero." Choraminguei. "Quero ficar com você."

"Você precisa descansar, Bella." Edward repreendeu-me, fazendo menção de se afastar da cama.

"Por favor." Apertei meus braços contra o peito de pedra, tentando impedi-lo. "Eu estou com medo."

"Medo do quê?" Ele parou imediatamente, envolvendo-me em seus braços novamente, apenas levantando meu rosto pra encará-lo.

"Medo de fechar os olhos e mergulhar na escuridão novamente." Sussurrei entre meus lábios, sentindo minha garganta arder em um choro silencioso.

"Bella boba." Os braços frios me acomodaram novamente no peito frio e ele beijou minha têmpora. "Você fechará os olhos e sonhará, algo bom... não haverá escuridão." Ele me afirmou e eu senti minhas bochechas arderem, eu estava me portando como uma criança, claro. "Sabe, Bella? Se eu pudesse dormir e sonhar com algo, seria com você." Sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo fechar os olhos. "Sonhar em ver seus cabelos no sol, ver o tom avermelhado que eles têm expostos à luz, sua pele macia e branca, muito perfeitamente corada nas bochechas. Seus olhos castanhos, a luz do sol atravessando suas íris e deixando-os tão claros como os meus olhos ficam quando estou feliz." Pude sentir o rosto dele mover-se em um sorriso, me fazendo sorrir também. "Tão claros como meus olhos ficam quando estou com você."

Senti minha mente ficando relapsa ao meu corpo, dando sinais do sono, e, no entanto, não tive mais medo. Assim como Edward havia descrito, lá estava eu num dia claro, no meio de um enorme campo verde, não verde como Forks, verde como em Phoenix. Não havia árvores, nem lama, nem musgo, nem nuvens, nem neve, nem chuva, nem nada: só eu e Edward. O braço dele me envolveu e me levantou, deixando a lateral do meu corpo pressionada contra o ombro dele, me fazendo rir. A blusa branca fina de Edward refletia as cores de roxo, verde azul e laranja do céu, fazendo-me desviar o rosto. Meu olhar fixou-se na dança de cores entre os lençóis azuis do céu, fazendo várias formas e tons de cores, como se tivesse saído de uma tela de algum pintor famoso, como se eu estivesse presenciando o momento de diversão dos anjos, derramando cores pelo céu.

Voltei meu olhar para Edward, observando pelo reflexo dos olhos dourados as misturas de cores, vendo a fascinação dele. Sorri satisfeita, sabendo que conhecia meu vampiro o bastante pra saber que aquelas pequenas misteriosas coisas o fascinavam, assim como - suponho - eu tenha feito. Eu não precisava de grandes coisas pra viver com Edward, ter meu sol particular era até bom demais pra mim, ver sua luz todos os dias, quando durmo e assim que acordo era tudo que eu queria.

E somente isso bastava.

* * *

Que demora! X.X perdoem a autora atrapalhada, gente!

Aqui mais um capítulo; o penúltimo =D espero que vocês gostem e esperem até semana que vem pra ver o epílogo e fechamento da fanfic. Aliás, eu aparecerei com novidades, vocês verão =D

EEE... **CHEGAMOS A 100 REVIEWS!** =D muito obrigada a todos que mandaram uma, duas, dezenas de reviews *-* tenho um carinho enorme por cada um de vocês. =)

Mil beijos =* Bom fim de semana a todos.

_Nina!

* * *

_

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz**)

* * *


	21. Epílogo

**Twilight não me pertence, nem os personagens da obra.

* * *

**

_Dedico essa fanfic as duas amigas que mais me apoiaram, independente do dia ou da hora, para que fosse concluída._

_Stephanie (Teti) e Pamela (Pam)_

_Sem vocês eu não teria conseguido, obrigada mesmo! Amo muito vocês.

* * *

_

**Capas:**

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 3 3 2 1 8

h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 3 2 5 9 1 9 4 0 /

* * *

**Epílogo**

"Não é uma questão de enxergar o que está por fora, mas sim por dentro de você." Desamarrei devagar a capa negra que Edward vestia, deixando-a escorregar levemente pelos ombros. "E sim gostar do que vive por dentro."

"Corpo de fera, espírito de fera." Ele segurou minhas mãos, impedindo que eu continuasse. Suspirei e sorri, escorregando as mãos dos dedos dele, dando a volta pelo corpo de Edward, parado de pé no meio do palco.

"Isso não é verdade." Discordei, abrindo um sorriso compreensivo. "O que você tem aqui não pertence à fera que mora dentro de você." Coloquei minha mão esquerda em cima do peito dele, me lembrando de um certo dia em que ele me disse que seu coração não batia. Minha respiração acelerou e minha garganta começou a queimar, dando prefácios de choro.

"O que eu tenho aqui pertence a você, Bela." A mão enorme coberta por luvas pousou sobre a minha, do lado esquerdo do seu peito. "Sempre pertencerá."

"É exatamente por isso que você não é um monstro, e não deve mais ser designado por Fera." Espalhei um sorriso emocionado pelo meu rosto, desamarrando a capa de Edward, tirando suas luvas, o capuz e a máscara de Fera, revelando o príncipe por baixo da fantasia. Ele vestia uma farda azul marinho, com ombreiras e botões dourados, fazendo com que sua silhueta fosse marcada, delineando seu corpo. As calças brancas caiam soltas pelas pernas, desenhando uma perfeita linha azul escura até os sapatos claros. As luvas brancas cobriam a tez fria de suas mãos, os cabelos bronze estavam arrumados-bagunçados da mesma forma de sempre, mas ainda assim deixando o príncipe moderno e de tirar o fôlego, o sorriso de dentes pontudos espalhados pelo rosto era contagioso. Os olhos dourados estavam radiantes, brilhando como diamantes, transparecendo a felicidade e todos os sentimentos humanos que ele possuía dentro de si. Edward poderia nomear-se uma fera, um monstro, mas naquele momento com nós dois distantes apenas alguns centímetros, eu conseguia sentir sua vibração, suas reações, seus mais profundos sentimentos. Naquele momento eu sabia que ele era um príncipe, não por estar vestido daquela maneira, mas por ter todos os sentimentos, angústias, medos e amores, que um verdadeiro teria. Naquele instante... Para mim... Edward era um príncipe humano.

A luz do palco foi apagada e as cortinas fechadas - agora estava no roteiro essa parte - e Edward segurou com força minhas mãos, tendo certeza que uma sensação ruim viria. E veio, claro, meu corpo estremeceu e eu fechei os olhos. Meu coração martelou com força contra minhas costelas, me causando uma fraca dor na costela fraturada, me fazendo respirar com mais calma, aliviando a pressão dos meus pulmões. Alguns flashes daquela noite me invadiram, os gritos - inclusive o meu próprio, implorando por Edward - ecoaram em minha mente e eu senti um calafrio, apertando com mais força os dedos de Edward.

Várias outras garotas entraram no palco - inclusive Ange e Alice - desfazendo meu vestido azul de velcro do meu corpo, colocando um dourado rodado em minha frente, vestindo-me em um piscar de olhos. A franja do meu cabelo foi presa num arranjo dourado na escuridão pelas mãos que eu sabia que eram de Alice, já que ela murmurava um 'Você está linda, Bells' em meus ouvidos, me fazendo sorrir. Luvas macias escorregaram dos meus dedos até meu antebraço, cobrindo minha pele branca. Em um instante as luzes se acenderam e a cortina foi aberta, Edward me puxou pra perto, segurando minha mão direita com a dele e a esquerda em minha cintura. Oh céus! Essa era a parte em que eu teria que dançar com ele.

"Respire, Bella." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo corar. Os pés ágeis começaram a dançar, me conduzindo com facilidade pelo liso palco de madeira, fazendo meus pés incrivelmente não se atrapalharem no meio do caminho. Em um dos nossos giros eu pude ver Renée chorosa na platéia, segurando um lencinho branco perto do nariz, os olhos brilhando em orgulho.

Ri levemente, voltando a encarar os olhos dourados felizes de Edward. A mão deslizou da cintura até minhas costas, me puxando pra mais perto, deixando que o rodado vestido entrelaçasse entre os pés ágeis dele, fazendo que nossas pernas dançassem num passo só. Eu podia sentir a mão fria dele por baixo das luvas apertando a minha com ansiedade. Que irônico, Edward Cullen ansioso.

"Não estou arrependida por ter subido nesse palco, nenhuma das vezes." Movimentei meus lábios sem fazer muitos sons, apenas para ele entender. "Isso te fez muito feliz, eu posso ver."

"Sim, fez." Ele concordou, aumentando o brilho nos olhos dourados, me fazendo derreter. "É impossível fazer meu coração bater de novo, fisicamente. Mas eu posso sentir a euforia vinda dele, como se estivesse em ritmo acelerado, realizando algo que sempre quis. É engraçado, Bella, porque eu sempre insisti para você viver as experiências humanas, mas acabei descobrindo que eu também estou me sentindo humano. Muito mais humano do que em 1918, muito mais completo." Os dedos frios da mão direita entrelaçaram-se entre os meus, passando o polegar pelas costas da minha mão.

Meus olhos se encheram em um rio de lágrimas, e assim que eu abri um sorriso, pressionando-os, uma lágrima desceu pela lateral do meu rosto. A mão esquerda de Edward subiu pelo meu rosto e limpou o caminho que a lágrima tinha feito pela minha bochecha, acariciando meu rosto. Só reparei então que nossos pés haviam parado e que o fim da peça se aproximava, só faltava um detalhe.

"E assim que a última pétala caiu, após terem lutado contra todos os obstáculos; a Fera amou Bela e foi amado em retribuição, revelando a alma e corpo de príncipe que havia escondido embaixo do feitiço de monstro." O narrador terminou com a frase de contos de fadas infantis e eu me virei pra Edward, vendo-o lançar-me uma piscadela.

"Repara como sou pequeno diante do teu rosto amanhecido..." Recitou com a voz melódica e suave, me causando arrepios pela espinha.

"Mas como é grande o que em mim te contempla." Complementei com minha desajeitada humana voz.

"Para renascer basta-me apenas teu momento." O sorriso dele se estendeu, formando covinhas nas perfeitas bochechas, me fazendo derreter.

"Tua humilde majestade." Minha voz tremulou um oitavo e eu suei frio, pensando que iria desmaiar ali mesmo.

"Tuas pétalas de fogo..." Os dedos dele se apertaram nos meus, me dando segurança.

"E essa corola ardente." Falei quase por cima da voz suave de Edward, fazendo mais arrepios me percorrerem o corpo.

"Porque não peço nada mais que a tua luz..." Os olhos dele tomaram um brilho sincero, fazendo meu coração enlouquecer e minha respiração quase falhar.

"Inaugurando o mundo em cada alvorecer." O tom de felicidade em minha voz era claro e novamente as lágrimas juntaram-se em meus olhos, embaçando a visão perfeita de Edward, fazendo-me sentir injustiçada por não poder ver com clareza a emoção em sua face.

"E que nunca me encontres cego ou vencido." Falamos juntos enfim, quando Edward me puxou para perto, encostando nossos rostos. Fechei os olhos e apertei meus dedos trêmulos em volta dos dele, esquecendo do restante em minha volta.

Um instante de silêncio e esquecimento ecoou em minha mente, enquanto eu sentia as lágrimas quentes descerem pelo meu rosto com liberdade. Fui despertada pela luz da platéia sendo acesa e o enorme som de palmas, misturadas a assobios e gritos. Abri meus olhos rapidamente, virando meu rosto para as dezenas de pessoas de pé, nos aplaudindo. Espera, espera! Eles estavam aplaudindo mesmo?

Se alguém me dissesse no verão passado que eu subiria num palco, interpretaria, recitaria algo e ainda seria aplaudida, eu realmente riria desse indivíduo. Senti minhas bochechas arderem violentamente enquanto passava os olhos pelas pessoas da platéia, encontrando Renée orgulhosa de pé, aplaudindo com tanta força que eu juraria que as palmas ficariam muito vermelhas. Logo ao lado estava Charlie, um desajeitado sorriso estampado por baixo do bigode e da tímida expressão, me fazendo sorrir também. Depois os Cullen; todos muito orgulhosos de Edward - e para minha imensa surpresa -, até Rosalie aplaudia.

Todos os alunos e o Sr Dawnson subiram ao palco pra receber os aplausos - com justiça - junto a mim e a Edward. Alice me abraçou com força, fazendo minha costela-fraturada-esquerda reclamar, mas eu não me importei, abraçando-a em retribuição. Edward colocou uma mão em um dos braços dela, sussurrando um 'Devagar, Alice', fazendo-me rir sem graça.

Fui até a sala interior do Teatro, na qual colocaram uma gentil plaquinha escrito 'Camarim' na porta, me fazendo rolar os olhos. Bom, claro que não era um camarim de verdade, mas daria pra se trocar sem chamar muita atenção. Fui até a parte de trás do biombo e tirei o enorme vestido dourado, livrando-me das luvas e do arranjo de cabelo, vestindo a calça jeans por cima do short de malha que eu já vestia por baixo das roupas durante a peça. Peguei meu casaco e meu cachecol, saindo dali de trás, encontrando Edward já vestido com roupas normais novamente.

Nem quero imaginar onde ele se trocou e nem como, mesmo por que eu não tinha uma explicação lógica. Claro que considerando que ele era um vampiro super-rápido e super-sutil, não existia muita lógica no fato, e nem dúvidas de que era possível. Sorri e segurei sua mão, indo pra parte de fora do camarim, onde todos nos esperavam.

Encontrei Esme e Renée conversando animadamente sobre meu futuro-irmão, enquanto Alice e Rosalie brigavam por algum motivo com Emmett, fazendo-o rir compulsivamente. Jasper apenas rolava os olhos, contendo a vontade de rir da situação de Emmett - que futuramente estaria em problema com as duas Cullen mais novas. Carlisle conversava com Charlie - esse mais reservado, claro - sobre algo do hospital que eu não me prendi muito, apenas consegui observar o geral.

Olhando dessa forma eu poderia dizer que eles eram apenas uma família, uma família humana e normal, a **minha** família. Senti uma mão em meu ombro e olhei pra ver quem era, encontrando olhos negros, aqueles olhos negros...

Parei de respirar e deixei meu queixo cair, sentindo meu coração descompassar furiosamente, pulando diversas batidas. Olhei de canto de olhos Edward olhar pra Alice com rapidez e então pra Jacob novamente, não parecendo nem muito satisfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito por ele estar ali pra resolver os problemas comigo. É claro, Edward não tinha nem um pingo de egoísmo.

"Jake..." Balbuciei, vendo que ele havia crescido e ganhado musculatura visivelmente. Céus! Jacob estava se transformando com muita rapidez, ele já não era mais aquele garoto de quinze anos que eu conheci no casamento.

"Bells." Cumprimentou-me, abrindo o sorriso de dentes quadrados, me fazendo aliviar. "Podemos conversar?"

"Claro." Concordei, virando-me pra Edward, suplicante. É claro que eu não podia proibi-lo de ficar por perto diante dos últimos acontecimentos, mas eu ficaria feliz em ter um momento pra conversar com Jacob. Edward soltou minha mão e virou-se para Jasper, deixando apenas eu e Jacob ali. "Como você está? Eu tentei te ligar, mas..." Respirei fundo, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Eu estou bem." Concordou, colocando as enormes e desajeitadas mãos nos bolsos, parecendo tão sem-jeito quanto eu. "Eu soube do... acidente."

"Oh, aquilo..." Suspirei profundamente, fazendo a incômoda pressão contra minhas costelas, me fazendo apertar os olhos. "Está tudo bem agora."

"Claro, claro." Balançou a cabeça num gesto positivo, como era de seu costume. Uma das mãos saiu vacilante dos bolsos e alcançou meu pescoço, passando os dedos pela cicatriz não muito aparente do meu pescoço, coberta sempre pelo cabelo. "Pode não ser visível pra Charlie e Renée, mas é visível pra mim" Disse, se referindo à marca.

"Espero que não seja." Concordei, dando um passo pra trás e cobrindo de novo com o cabelo. "No fim foi somente isso que restou, uma cicatriz."

"Ela desaparecerá." Ele abriu um desajeitado meio-sorriso. "Hey, Bells..." A mão deslizou até a nuca agora descoberta - já que os cabelos estavam curtos -, coçando-a sem jeito. "Eu estou feliz por... você ter cumprido sua promessa."

"É, eu também." Mordi meu lábio mais uma vez, descendo o olhar ao chão. "Tive medo de não poder..." Interrompi, respirando com profundidade. "Enfim, eu estou aqui, huh?"

"Claro, claro." Repetiu o gesto de instantes atrás, agora fechando os olhos pra concordar. "Só queria saber quando será..." Hesitou por instantes, parecendo procurar uma boa maneira de perguntar o que eu já sabia ser. "Quando você se tornará uma deles."

"Eu prometi à Renée que estaria aqui quando Samuel nascesse..." Lembrei-me da outra promessa, fazendo meu olhar instantaneamente voar para Renée e Esme juntas.

"Então eu ainda tenho mais alguns meses pra te convencer." Ele disse num ar vitorioso, me fazendo rolar os olhos.

"Jacob, eu não acho que..." Comecei, pacientemente.

"Relaxa, manchinha." Deu uma piscadela, abrindo o enorme sorriso que eu adorava ver. "Não pretendo começar essa noite." Passou o forte braço em minha volta, me abraçando em um abraço-de-urso que eu tanto senti falta.

"Obrigada, Jake, mesmo." Agradeci, abraçando-o também. "Será bom te ter por perto."

"Diga isso ao seu namorado sanguessuga." Provocou, me colocando no chão.

"Jacob!" Repreendi, fazendo uma expressão brava.

"Brincadeira, tampinha." Riu alto, me fazendo revirar os olhos e então sorrir em seguida. Nos juntamos ao restante da família, percebendo que todos pretendiam comemorar em algum lugar a peça, apesar de eu negar fervorosamente, e então Alice fazer a expressão pidona que me fazia derreter. Vencida, chamei Billy e Jacob pra irem, mas eles não quiseram. Claro, eles não gostavam de se misturar aos Cullen, e por isso prometeram visitar-nos durante a semana.

É claro que eu não imaginava que minha vida daria tantas voltas e que eu estaria onde estou algum dia. No fundo eu estava orgulhosa por ter tido coragem suficiente pra enfrentar tudo que enfrentei - mesmo com a enorme ajuda de Edward -, eu não desisti ainda de nenhum dos meus sonhos. Sim, eu veria Samuel vir ao mundo e ajudaria Renée no que fosse possível, e então me permitiria um momento humano-egoísta pra conversar com Edward sobre a possibilidade do nosso 'pra sempre' ser literalmente eterno.

E bom, até lá, eu tenho muito tempo pra aproveitar minhas 'experiências humanas' e de quebra ainda proporcionar a Edward a felicidade que proporcionei a ele essa noite, por exemplo, fazendo-o esquecer que perdeu alguns momentos importantes que ele tinha o direito e obrigação de passar. É claro que não esqueceria de Jacob, aproveitando meus momentos amigos com ele, já que quando eu me tornasse vampira eu não sabia se isso seria possível.

Eu tinha muito a fazer e muitas expectativas, fazendo aqueles meses tornarem-se os mais curtos e ao mesmo tempo os mais longos da minha vida. Eu viveria cada um deles da melhor forma possível, e é claro, ao lado das pessoas que eu amo.

Inclusive a principal: Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Fim!**

Primeiro eu queria agradecer à Pam e à Teti que me apoiaram desde sempre nesse projeto, depois ao por ser o meio de transmissão dessa loucura aqui até vocês =P haha.

A fanfic estava terminada desde janeiro e eu confesso que passou muito rápido pra mim. Esperava MUITO menos vindo do público, talvez uma meia dúzia de reviews, se muito, umas dez!

Mas NÃO! Eu disse NÃO! Nós tivemos 106 reviews até agora! Reviews que eu li com muito carinho, mas nem sempre tive tempo de responder, o que me faz sentir um tanto quanto injusta para com vocês, público.

Eu me sinto imensamente realizada vendo essa fanfic aqui chegando ao fim, espero que tenha causado em vocês algum tipo de comoção, sabe? Algum sentimentozinho que bateu forte e fez com que vocês parassem e pensassem em algo ou alguém na sua vida, e que tenha principalmente agradado-os. =)

Agradeço então a vocês todos que deram ou não o parecer aqui, e espero que vocês passem pra frente o costume de ler e escrever, porque eu honestamente acho que é um meio pra humanidade se tornar mais humana =)

Espero vê-los em breve com outra fanfic que logo postarei aqui - e que era a novidade que eu tinha a contar -, ainda não tem nome, mas já tá encaminhada =P esperem e verão!

Ela conta uma história muito atrapalhada da Bella, que fica grávida e vai morar em São Francisco, onde encontra Edward que paralelamente à essa história, está se separando de Tanya por ter vivido um rápido romance há uns meses atrás com uma moça que ele nunca mais encontrou e que nunca soube o nome.

É uma história de encontros e desencontros, com uma boa pitada de humor e MUITO romântica =D admito, botei açúcar pra fazer quindim! AUSHAUSHAU

Enfim! Obrigada obrigada e obrigada por todas as críticas, elogios, soluções e bom humor aqui deixados =D

Nos vemos em breve, hein? Não se esqueçam de mim! O

Mil beijos =*

_Nina!_

* * *

**Ps*** Assim que a Fanfic nova for lançada eu posto uma nota aqui na 'Aurora' =) aguardem.

* * *

E pela última vez, pra não perder o costume:

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz**)

* * *


	22. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora:**

Ooooi gente! =) Cá estou eu, após mais de um ano do fim da Fanfic Aurora. Não sei se vocês lembram maaaas, eu prometi voltar com fic nova =)

E tudo bem, eu demoro mais que o batman, mas cumpri com minha palavra =P A fanfic nova se chama Wishes e eu postarei o prólogo jááá para que vocês acompanhem!

Espero ver tantas reviews quanto vi na Aurora e espero, acima de tudo, que vocês gostem.

Beijoss =*

Boas festas pra tooodo mundo =D

_Nina_


End file.
